Charmed Lineage 2X06: Leader Of The Pack
by TBorah89
Summary: Ricky discovers that as part of his gypsy heritage it is his job to protect the tribe against demons. When the elders bring down the new prophecy they also bring down an old friend with them. Prue and Chuck make everyone sick with their cuteness.
1. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: When the elders come down to discuss the kids going against the triad they bring more than just the new prophecy with them they bring another old friend. The new addition is going to send Henry and Bianca for a loop. Their newfound peace with things that happened in the past may not last long. Roman must learn to cope with Jimmy being back and he has to think about how he is going to deal with that. Not to mention he recovers his memories from the time when he was captured by the source. This very well may mean that Greg's days are numbered. Greg meanwhile has given up his schemes to torture his family at the moment and he is more concerned with trying to gain their trust. Val moves into her new apartment with the help of her family. Paige and Bianca bond over the fact that she is sick and they just may come to find that they have more in common than they think. Ricky has some problems of his own when he realizes that he is a shapeshifter and it is his job to help protect the gypsy tribe that his mother came from. Prue and Chuck make everyone sick with their cuteness together now that they are married. Chris and Wyatt have a heart to heart about his flashbacks. Jake gets hurt while demon hunting and his family learns that he can't be healed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Leo and Piper were sitting at the kitchen table. She was feeding Jack a bottle and Leo was reading his paper. Prue and Andy were there as well they were both tending to their twins. Paige and Henry were both fussing over Alan. Jimmy was standing at the stove cooking.

Jake shimmered in with Phil in his arms and a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. "What the hell is this a whitelighter's support group?" he asked looking around. He knew that Jimmy was a whitelighter sine he had been back two days.

"I'm starting to think so you, me, and Phil are the only people in this room without any whitelighter blood in us." Piper told him with a smile.

"Wonderful," Jake commented dryly rolling his blue eyes. "Phil this is what Jakie was telling you about earlier we love all our whitelighter relatives but they have a tendency to get on your nerves. And that is saying a lot Prue is our big sister." he told his baby brother.

"Jake why do you have Phil?" Paige asked her nephew.

"He kept mom and dad up all night and he woke up early this morning so I volunteered to take him for a little while." Jake explained to his aunt.

"Right and how many bad things have you told him about your sister so far today?" Prue asked him she was highly amused.

Jake grinned from ear to ear. "Only the most important thing he needs to know. If Prue starts begging him to do something he shouldn't do it because it is more than likely a horrible idea."

"Coop I honestly think that you have missed fighting with your sister." Henry told him.

"I have not you have to be kidding Uncle Hen two days without having to hear Prue's voice is like music to my ears." Jake corrected him.

"Bullshit you've had no one to fight with for two days. Well you have Val but something tells me that that just isn't the same for you." Leo couldn't help but laugh at him.

Jake shrugged "You have no idea I can actually win an argument with Val and the names she calls me aren't nearly as good as the one's that Prue can come up with." He didn't see where there was any harm in admitting that he missed fighting with his sister.

"Wow, that is nice to know Coop the next time you two are in the middle of one of your battles I'm going to remind you of this." Andy smirked at him.

Jake more or less ignored them because he was watching Jimmy cook. "Aunt Piper since when do you let anyone else cook in your kitchen?" he asked a little confused.

"She has a soft spot for me she lets me do what I want." Jimmy answered Jake giving him a smile. He had a southern accent so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Yeah right we wish James I keep an eye on you at all times." Piper told him playfully.

Jake looked back and forth between them. "Aunt Piper am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Jake once upon a time I had a really good head chef even better than the one I have now. That was until the idiot got killed on me." Piper said pointing to Jimmy.

"Wait a minute Jimmy was a chef too?" Jake asked trying to make sure he had it all straight in his head.

"I'm not just a chef I can cook in three different languages at the same time in my sleep." Jimmy reported proudly his blue eyes sparkling.

Jake arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I am so confused right now that it isn't funny."

"In answer to the question that I know is burning in your brain right now yes Roman inherited his cooking skills from Jimmy. With a little bit more practice he will be better than Jimmy could ever think about being." Piper told him.

"That clears that up. But I was wondering something more along the lines of if he is a chef then why the hell do I have to choke down some of the shit that Lilly makes?" Jake replied.

"Look at your cousin Wyatt he isn't even allowed to think about making toast in my kitchen. He is a fire hazard waiting to happen." Piper informed him.

"So have you told Lilly that he's back yet?" Prue asked him making conversation.

"No but I figured I would do better than tell I thought I would just show her." Jake replied.

As if on cue Lilly walked in the door and yelled "Jake are you here?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." Jake yelled his reply.

Lilly came walking in the kitchen a moment later she didn't see Jimmy at first because she was focused on Jake. She kissed him and then she took Phil from him. "Hi Phil I heard that your brother had you today." And she kissed him on the head before turning back to Jake. "So what was so important that I had to meet you here?" she asked.

"Well look over at the stove." Jake said pointing at Jimmy.

"Hi Lilly." Jimmy said giving her a shy wave.

"Jakie you could have just told that Jimmy was here I wouldn't have blown a gasket you have me confused with my brother." Lilly told him sighing.

"That's it you're not going to have a melt down?" Jake asked to be sure.

"No Jakie I'm fine Roman is the one that might have a blow up." Lilly assured him and then she turned to Jimmy. "What are you doing here Jimmy?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm a whitelighter now." Jimmy answered.

"Right because of the prophecy that the kids have." Lilly said nodding in understanding. "Jakie we've talked about you keeping things from me."

"Lilly I didn't want to do it they made me. I wanted to tell you but they said give it a couple of days." Jake said defensively.

"I'm not mad at you Jake I just wish you would have told me." Lilly said kissing him on the nose.

"Yay, just what I wanted to see after working a long shift." Mel said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she came in the side door followed by Chris and Hank.

"Ignore her she has been like this all night." Chris said helping himself to a cup of coffee from the pot.

"You've both been crab asses all night Jay and I deserve a medal for putting up with the two of you." Hank pointed out to his cousin.

"When you are forced to stay in your childhood home against your will you can talk to me about being crabby." Chris said he wasn't happy to be staying at the manor but they were trying to give Prue and Chuck some alone time.

"I do recall that I was forced to stay in the manor right after I got shot it wasn't fun for me." Hank reminded him.

"Chris it's not like you have to stay here. You could go stay with Rachel." Mel pointed out to him.

"No I can't that would be weird." Chris said blushing.

"Why would it be weird C. Perry?" Hank asked him his eyebrow cocked.

"Let's just say that I haven't hit a grand slam yet." Chris said speaking in baseball euphemisms.

"So exactly where are you at then?" Mel asked her brother.

"Let's just say I got a standup triple and I've been stuck on third for a while." Chris replied.

"I hate it when that happens because then it means I'm probably going to have to steal home." Mel said with a straight face.

"Melinda Paige." Hank said looking at his cousin incredulously.

"Hank get your mind out of the gutter I was talking about base running I don't know what you two perverts are talking about." Mel said as she busted out laughing.

"Mel you just beat the brothers from another mother at their own game you should be very proud of yourself." Paige said high fiving her niece.

"Believe me I am." Mel assured her aunt.

"The girl is getting impossible to live with." Chris joked with his sister.

"Now it's not my fault that you can't go back to your apartment so don't take it out on me Mr. Halliwell." Mel told her brother playfully.

"No we're giving Prue and Chuck alone married people time we don't want to be under the same roof as them right now. It was bad enough when they were just dating." Hank said coming to Chris's defense.

"Please they have to be better than Wy and Liz. I haven't slept in my own apartment in two days I can't take the nonstop cuteness from those two. I almost puked when I walked in on them feeding each other. I have been at my mom's house where it is safe." Lilly compared with them.

"Ok, something needs to be done about those four when it is better to risk death by seeing parental nookie than stay under the same roof as them it is bad." Chris said with a tone of authority.

"We have more important things to worry about today. Like we got volunteered to move Val into her apartment today." Hank reminded him.

"Bullshit we worked last night." Chris protested.

"I'm helping too and so is Wy I think that we can manage it." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Really you're going to help your sister move while you have Phil?" Lilly asked him an amused look on her face.

"Yes because I was hoping you would help me keep an eye on him. I thought it would be good practice for us." Jake smiled at her.

"I think that you just presumed a lot with that sentence. Your first presumption was that I will help you watch your brother. And your second presumption is I want to have kids with you." Lilly teased him. Sure there was a time she would have been thrilled that he wanted to have kids with her but now because of her own stupidity they were just getting back into the groove.

"You know you want to have my babies Lila. And you want to help me watch Phil because you know you can't get enough of the two of us and our profound hotness." Jake gave her a smile that showed all his perfect white teeth.

"I was only playing with you of course I'll help you watch him and I do want to have your babies Cooper." Lilly said kissing him chastely since all of his aunts were in the room.

"Hey Mellie where are you?" Roman called coming through the front door.

"Shit," Mel cussed "I knew I forgot to talk to him. Hank just stand in front of Jimmy for a minute I'll break it to him as gently as I can." She ordered her older cousin. "I'm in the kitchen babe." She called back to him.

Roman came into the kitchen with a dopey smile on his face a moment later. He had a blue bandanna tied around his head and his clothes were covered in flour. He looked like he was asleep on his feet. "Hi babe." He said when Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Roman James what the hell have you been doing?" Mel asked him sounding amused.

"I had to roll dough don't even asked I decided to mess with the menu a little bit and it involved me spending most of the night baking bread." Roman explained to her.

"We'll discuss you changing the menu without telling me later because I'm the manager and you do need to advise me of such things. But that is besides the point right now. Ro I don't know how to say it so give me a minute." Mel replied.

"Mel if you have something to tell me you can just come out and say it." Roman looked her in the eyes to see if he could tell what was wrong with her.

"I'll just show you, Hank step aside." Mel ordered her cousin.

Roman's eyes went wide when he saw the man standing at the stove. He did a double take it was seriously like looking in a mirror for him. He knew that the man could only be one person. "Dad?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Jimmy let his eyes drink in the sight of his only son. He had dreamed of this moment for years and now he found that his words were failing him. "Heya, Huckleberry," he drawled softly.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

"Hails I swear it shouldn't take this long for you to get ready to go down to the manor. Even Carly is ready before you that is saying something. The only thing we're going to be doing today is moving shit for Val." Patty yelled at her.

Hailey appeared in the living room a moment later in a pair of jean shorts and an old ratty t-shirt. "Charlie I'm not trying to look cute if that is what you're insinuating. Does anything look wrong with this picture to you?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Honey I see a lot wrong with that picture but it's nothing a little makeup and a wardrobe change won't fix." Carly said after looking at her with an appraising eye.

Hailey rolled her bright blue eyes at her cousin. "Ha, ha very funny Carly but that's not what I'm talking about."

Patty really looked at her cousin now. She found nothing wrong at first Hailey's blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail so it would stay out of her way. There was nothing wrong with her shirt or shorts either. She did a double take when she got to her feet. She had one shoe on and one shoe off. "Hails, sweetie where is your other shoe?" she asked.

Hailey threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "If I knew that I wouldn't still be running around the house like an idiot looking for it."

"Hailey I have an extra pair of tennis shoes you can borrow them I'm sure a fairy or something like that is just messing with you." Patty told her gently.

"Would a nymph by chance have a reason to join forces with a fairy?" Hailey asked as something dawned on her.

Patty thought about it for a moment. "Sure they are sorta like cousins so it isn't odd for them to help each other out." She said after thinking it over.

Hailey groaned "I'm going to kill that overgrown infant when I get my hands on him." She raged.

"Who?" Patty and Carly asked in unison.

"Puck he is the only person I know who would get some sick pleasure out of telling his little fairy friends to hide one of my shoes." Hailey reasoned.

Carly started laughing uncontrollably and Hailey frowned at her. "I'm sorry Hails I didn't mean to laugh but you have to admit it's a little funny. Just as soon as we see him I'll have Mel make him tell you where your other shoe is."

Patty went to get her other pair of shoes and then she handed them to Hailey "Put those on so we can go. I don't know about you but I for one want to eat before we have to move all this shit."

"Thanks Charlie. I'm still going to kill Huck when I get my hands on him I don't care how much Penny cares about him he is a dead man." Hailey swore.

* * *

"Jimmy no one told me that you were here." Nicole said hugging her old friend after she shimmered into the room with Cole.

"Well I've only been back about two days. I think they were all bracing themselves for this reunion you know what's it's like when the two of us are in the room together." Jimmy replied giving her a smile.

Cole looked to his friends with his eyebrow cocked in a question. "Don't even try to make sense of it Cole. Those two could always hold a conversation that no one else in the room could follow. It's something about those damn southerners when they get excited like that they are hard as hell to understand." Eva told him with a grin.

Derek threw his head back and laughed. "No you can understand Nic on her own and Jimmy isn't hard to understand when he's on his own. But you get the two of them together and it's like they're speaking another language."

"We are standing right here you know?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"It's the truth mom it's a miracle that Lizzie and I don't both have messed up accents like yours." Troy pointed out to his mother.

Liz scowled at her older brother. "Shut up Troy we've talked about not pissing her off right now." she reminded him.

"Lizzie no one ever accused your brother of being smart." Wyatt reasoned with her.

"Jakie was Phil good for you this morning?" Phoebe asked her son.

"Yeah he was fine we had a heart to heart we both feel better about it now." Jake told her seriously.

Coop chuckled "Right, did this talk have something to do with a certain sister of yours?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about dad. I may or may not have told Phil never to do something just because Prue asks him to but that is neither here nor there. Which reminds me tomorrow we need to talk about how to handle Val and Penny." Jake replied he was being dead serious that was what was so funny.

"Shut up Jake." Val and Penny told their brother in unison.

"So I hate to ask this but what the hell are we supposed to do with Chuck's stuff that we have to move?" Hank asked.

"Not that either of them are answering the phone because I called the apartment and both their cell phones and they didn't answer but that isn't the point. The point right now is that I left a message for them to meet us here I can't make any promises though." Chris said rolling his eyes.

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Chris don't roll your eyes." She chided him.

Bianca arched an eyebrow at her cousin. "Good luck with that one Rach I will be impressed if you can stop him from rolling his eyes and pacing."

"Oh, boy here we go again." Calleigh commented dryly.

"I don't know why you're being like that Cal. I personally think that we need to have another in depth discussion about how those two things are hereditary and we can't help it." Parker laughed.

Just then Prue and Chuck shimmered into the room. Not that they were aware that there were other people in the room because she had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were making out for all they were worth.

Jake's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning and he cleared his throat as loud as he could causing the two of them to break apart.

"It's so nice of you two to be able to join us this morning." Chris said sarcastically.

"What's a eight letter word for annoyingly, sickeningly, disgustingly, nauseatingly, cute?" Lilly asked like it was a serious question.

"Marriage, if you don't believe me I can spell it out and count the letters for you." Mel replied just as seriously.

Prue didn't take her eyes off of Chuck to reply. "The three of you can shut up." She said.

"I have a very serious question for you two. Is it safe for me to come back to the apartment yet? I'm running out of clean clothes." Henry Jr. asked.

Chuck pulled his eyes away from Prue long enough to answer. "No one ever told you to leave you can come back any time you want to."

Hank thought it over for a second and then he shook his head. "Never mind I'll just do my most hated activity later. I'm not coming back until you two have had some time to cool off I share a bedroom wall with you guys."

"Forget that for right now Hank I'm more worried about the fact that I'm going to have to clean. You have seen her room and you have seen what his apartment looked like to put it mildly they are both slobs just not on the same level as Wyatt." Chris said his OCD coming to the surface.

Wyatt laughed at his younger brother. "Ok, I'm not that bad mom." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic Wyatt you are that bad. I would know I cleaned your room for nineteen years." Piper reminded him.

Chuck's stomach rumbled. "Where is the food I'm starving?" he asked.

"Chip you just ate before we left the apartment." Prue told him.

"Prue I had cold cereal before we left that isn't food for me that is a snack." Chuck corrected her.

"You mean to tell me that you guys actually left that apartment?" Big Henry asked like he was surprised.

"You're really funny Uncle Henry. Yes we left the apartment we went out to dinner last night and we left early this morning we had things to do." Prue informed him.

"Yeah like combine our bank accounts don't get me started." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Like I told you before Mr. Bradford I'm waiting for my paycheck so I can deposit it. My closest full of shoes and clothes costs money and not to mention I have to pay rent." Prue pointed out to him.

"Well in that case Mrs. Halliwell forget that I even said anything about." Chuck leaned in and kissed her.

"I hate to ask stupid questions. But how the hell are we moving all this shit?" Chord asked he had even been drug out of bed to help.

"That is a good question and it involves the use of Hank, Mel, and Ricky's trucks." Chris said he had it thought out that far.

"Wyatt isn't driving that is the only thing I have to say about that. I just bought that truck and I don't think it could withstand anything he could do to it." Mel said just to get that out in the open.

Chuck started patting down his pockets like he was looking for something. "Which reminds me somewhere I have some papers."

Prue opened her purse and pulled out the papers he was looking for. "I told you that you would forget what you did with them I didn't hang on to them for you." she gloated.

Chuck took the papers from Prue and handed them to Val. "You need to sign those and it's all yours. It outlines everything that you need to know like how much rent is and things like that."

"Thanks for bringing these to me Chuck." Val said smiling up at him.

"No problem kid like I said we were out anyway." Chuck said returning her smile.

Prue then caught sight of Jimmy "Did we adopt another stray?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Piper answered her.

Prue arched her eyebrow "I don't understand what you're saying here."

"Prue that is Jimmy he was my first husband." Eva explained to her.

Prue looked at him and then she looked at Roman then she looked back to Jimmy again. "Well Shrimp I'll say this for you, you got everything but his height."

Roman shot her a glare that had it been within his power it would have killed her. "Mel how wrong would it be if I killed my brother's wife?" he asked her.

Mel pondered the question for a second before answering. "You're not going to kill my cousin for several reasons. Because A) I'm sure that Jake would like to keep that pleasure for himself, B) If you killed her Chuck would kill you and I'm attached to you so I can't have that and, C) Life around here would turn into a bigger soap opera than it already is."

"I'm glad to know that you only don't want him to kill me because it would be inconvenient for you." Prue said pretending to be hurt.

Jake couldn't resist it had been days since he was able to get in a good dig at his sister. "Actually I thought Mel was being quite considerate Ladybug she told him that he couldn't kill you because would like to do it myself. You have no idea how many years I've plotted to get rid of you."

"Cooper I would like to say that since I'm a married woman now that I am above playing your little games but that just isn't true." Prue said as she walked over to her brother and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Prudence that was totally uncalled for." Jake yelled rubbing the back of his head but he couldn't help but smile.

"Alright I propose a deal." Prue said grinning at him.

"I'm listening." Jake replied.

"I won't call you Cooper anymore if you agree not to call me Prudence." Prue proposed.

Jake acted like he was considering it for a moment "It's a deal sis." He said he stood up like he was going to shake her hand but instead he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Cookie Dough." Prue said kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Ladybug." Jake replied smiling at her.

"That is sick for them to act like they hate each other and then carry on like that." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Chuck don't let them fool you they really love each other." Phoebe told her son-in-law.

"Val no offence but could we get this show on the road here? I have to try to get some sleep and then I have to go see what kind of damage my retarded boyfriend did to the menu without telling anyone." Mel asked her cousin.

"Yeah I'm ready." Val replied.

Hailey held up her head. "Wait just one second. Huck I'm gonna kill you." she told him.

Huck smirked at her. "I don't know why." He said trying to sound innocent.

"It has something to do with why I can't find my left shoe." Hailey reminded him.

Huck smiled really wide. "Before I admit to anything let's call a truce." He suggested.

"Not until you give me my shoe back." Hailey countered.

"Ok, fine so in retaliation for that little argument we had the other day I may or may not have had some fairy friends of mine take your left shoe." Huck admitted guilt.

"Just give it back and we'll be fine Huck." Hailey said she wanted to hit him so bad.

"I'll give it back I was just having some fun." Huck said trying to sound innocent.

"Noah if a bigger idiot than you exists on the face on the planet I would like to know." Calleigh told her brother in disbelief.

"Children play nice together and do as you were told before I get mad." Mel said looking harshly at Huck.

"Oh, shit Piper Jr. has been heard from I think we better behave ourselves or risk having her wrath unleashed on us." Wyatt joked.

"Let's just get to this." Chris sighed rolling his eyes.

* * *

Before Eva would let Roman and Lilly help the others she made them and Jimmy go back to her house. She now had them gathered at her kitchen table. She held onto Derek's hand for moral support.

"Mom what the hell is this about?" Roman asked irritably. He wasn't in the best mood in the entire world he had been up all night slaving away in a kitchen and he wasn't in the mood for this shit now.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and your sister are ok with Jimmy being back." Eva explained to him.

Lilly raised her hand. "Mother I made my peace with Jimmy months ago so as far as I'm concerned we're cool. That being said I really have to go before my retarded boyfriend slash maybe fiancé does something to hurt himself." She said before she got up and walked out the door.

"She is such a lovely person when she wants to be." Derek mused laughing.

"Ro what about you?" Eva asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say mom. Hell I don't even know where to begin. I would like to know why now." Roman rambled.

"Because the elders thought that I would make a good whitelighter to help your brother and sister with the prophecy." Jimmy explained to him.

"I just don't know how I feel about you Jimmy. I mean on one hand you are my father. But we are strangers I know nothing about you. I only know that mom has told me my whole life that I look exactly like you. That is obviously true because it is just like looking in the mirror. I guess it's finally nice to see where I get my eyes but other than that I don't know." Roman admitted honestly.

"I can understand why you feel that way Huckleberry." Jimmy drawled out.

"And why do you keep calling me that?" Roman asked but something about it sounded familiar. Hell Jimmy's voice sounded familiar to him too he just couldn't place it.

Jimmy looked at Eva with accusing eyes. "You didn't tell him?"

Eva looked at him and shrugged "I couldn't Jimmy it was just too painful. You should tell him now." she replied.

Roman looked between both of them. "Tell me what?" he asked.

Jimmy gave him a small smile "When your mother and I found out that you were a boy I started calling you Huckleberry as a joke well the nickname stuck. I used to call your sister Clementine. Eva used to go on and on about my southern boy ways so I came up with the two most southern sounding names I could think of and that is what I called you two."

Roman snorted in derision "So that little story is supposed to make up for twenty-two years of you not being around?" he asked incredulously.

"No I never said it was supposed to." Jimmy said patiently the boy had obviously gotten his temper.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Save your fucking bullshit explanations for someone who gives a fuck. Because I don't anymore I have cried one too many tears over you. I'm out of here." he said standing up.

"Roman James sit down now." Derek ordered him gruffly.

"But you let Lilly just walk out of here." Roman protested but he sat back down.

"That's because your sister obviously doesn't have the issues with your father that you do." Derek told him pointedly.

"Come on you're my dad you were for everything that mattered." Roman pointed out to him.

"You can have more than one dad son." Derek said gently.

"Roman just listen to what he has to say." Eva begged him.

"Fine." Roman said begrudgingly.

"Look you want to know more about me and I'm sure you'll learn a lot about yourself in the process." Jimmy told him.

"Somehow I sincerely doubt that." Roman said all the while he was chewing on his fingernails.

"Well I can tell that you're a smoker you chew on your nails the same way I do. Smoking would have killed me but the demon got to me first." Jimmy told him.

Roman pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and laid them on the table. "That was a lucky guess."

"You're a chef right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but you knew that because I admitted to it." Roman replied.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Well I was a chef too. And I'd be willing to guess that you can't prepare French cuisine to save your life."

"I suck at French food it's too delicate." Roman confirmed.

"I couldn't cook French to save my life." Jimmy told him.

"So that just means neither of us is a well rounded chef." Roman shrugged.

Jimmy got lost in thought for a moment and then he spoke again. "The name Huckleberry looked like it struck a cord with you. You remember it because when you were a baby I used to come into your room while you were sleeping. I did that until you were about three."

Realization dawned on Roman's face "Jamey?" he asked.

Jimmy smiled broadly at him. "Right, you do remember me when you got old enough to realize I was there I told you my name was Jamey."

"I just thought that was an imaginary friend that you and your sister made up." Eva gasped.

" I planned it that way I knew that you would be pissed if you found out about what I was doing." Jimmy said grinning sheepishly.

"Jimmy you didn't have to lie I would have never kept you from your kids." Eva told him.

"It was too painful for me E it got harder and harder to leave them every night. So I finally had to just pull away it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Jimmy said regret oozing from his words.

Roman looked at him and facial features softened. "I know that you couldn't be there all the time but you could have come every once in a while when I called."

"I wasn't being a good dad Huckleberry it was hard on me to have to leave you so I didn't come. I never once thought about how hard it was on you when I didn't come." Jimmy said looking at Roman with the same soft blue eyes that he had.

"I would have been happy to just see you once while I was growing up." Roman said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't being a good dad the night I went after that demon alone I should have known better. Even before you were born you and my little Clementine were everything to me Huckleberry." Jimmy spoke from his heart.

Roman shrugged "I've been there before…" he started to say and then something dawned on him. "And you were right there with me when you thought I was dying."

" I said 'Hold on Huckleberry daddy's right here'" Jimmy quoted.

"Right, I can't believe that was you." Roman said now he had placed where he had heard Jimmy's voice before.

"Ro that's huge you haven't remembered anything from that period in a long time." Derek said.

"Had I known that you were still in trouble I would have done something more to help. I could have told Clementine what I knew." Jimmy said he was really sorry that he hadn't known sooner.

Roman grinned. "I swear the next time I see Lila the pain in my ass I'm going to call her Clementine."

"Roman don't your sister will kill you. Let Jimmy break that one to her gently just like I have to tell you something." Eva said scrunching up her face.

"What mother?" Roman asked not sure that he wanted to know.

"You know how your name is Roman James right?" Eva asked him.

"Yeah I hear it enough I piss off Mel that what she calls me. When I'm in trouble that's what you call me so yeah I'm pretty sure I know my name." Roman told her he was being a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"Well that isn't your full name." Eva said.

"Then what is my full name mother?" Roman asked.

"Roman James Huckleberry Nicolae." Eva told him and then she braced herself for him having a blowup.

"Mom tell me that you're kidding me." Roman pleaded with her.

"Well no I'm not that is the name on your birth certificate but it was too long to fit on your driver's license and stuff so they just shorten it to Roman James." Eva admitted.

"Mom that isn't even funny. Lilly is going to be super pissed." Roman pointed out to her.

"Let me worry about your sister she'll be ok. Especially after I let her take daddy's credit card and buy whatever she wants." Derek assured him.

"So Lilly gets the credit card and I get nothing?" Roman asked in disbelief.

"I don't give dead men my credit card and since I have a feeling that your girlfriend is going to kill you I'll hold off on that." Derek joked with him.

Roman groaned, "Oh, shit I better go she is going to really be pissed if I don't help her move this shit."

"Huckleberry I really want to get the chance to know you. We don't have to have a father son relationship right now or ever if you don't want to but I want us to at least be friends." Jimmy said.

This time hearing the name Huckleberry set a flood of sounds and images through his brain. He remembered everything that he had learned in the source's dungeon. "I would really like that too Jimmy but I have to go now because I have to have a word with Chris and Hank." Roman said rising to go.

"Ro are you ok?" Eva asked him concerned he was acting weird.

"I'm fine mom but I won't be fine if I don't go help Mel will kill me for sure." Roman said giving her a smile and kissing her cheek before he left.

"Jimmy both your children get that weird shit from you." Eva told him.

"They are not weird they are just misunderstood." Jimmy replied with a big grin.

* * *

"Paige laying on the couch for a half hour isn't going to kill you." Bianca told her daughter pushing her back down on the couch. She was trying with all her might to get her to rest and Paige wasn't making it easy on her.

"Really mom I'm fine." Paige said but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Her eyes were sunken and hollow and she had dark circles under them. She had little beads of sweat popping up on her head because she was running a fever. And she flat out sounded horrible her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Bianca looked at her and rolled her eyes the girl wasn't seriously trying to tell her she was fine while she sounded like she had swallowed a frog. "Paige you're not fine you sound terrible. You barely have a voice not that you little buddies see that as a bad thing but I'm worried about you."

"Mom there is nothing to worry about, the only thing you'll need to worry about is what those boys are up to without me if you make me take a nap." Paige reasoned right before she was racked by a coughing fit.

Bianca arched her eyebrow at her. "Now are you going to keep trying to tell me that you're fine?" she asked.

"Ok so maybe I'm a little sick." Paige said holding her thumb and index finger really close together.

"I think that you're a lot sick. With you there is no telling how long you were feeling like this before you went to Aunt Eva. Hell for all I know you have Pneumonia." Bianca lectured her.

Paige however wasn't listening to her she was more concerned with the letter that Chris had brought her from the future. "Mom when you look at me who do you see? And before you say anything that is a serious question."

Bianca really looked at her for a moment taking in all the details of her face. Like that day in the underworld physically all she could see was Chris if she looked at her just right she could see how she favored Piper and Paige but really there was no Hoyt at all in her looks. "When I look at you I see your dad, if I look just the right way I see a little bit of your grandma and your Aunt Paige."

"So you don't see Aunt O when you look at me?" Paige asked.

"No but that could be because of the way you act. Trust me Oriana wouldn't have been caught acting the way that you do. You have too much of me and your dad and your Uncle Hank in you for that matter." Bianca told her.

"I was just wondering." Paige said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Bianca looked at her with kind eyes. "Paige I know you, you don't just wonder about things like that. Baby what brought this on?" she asked gently. She surprised herself every time she got all motherly because it just wasn't like her.

"When daddy went to the future he brought back a letter from you and it said that the reason you gave me up was because I looked like Aunt O." Paige replied.

"Paige that is nothing but a load of bullshit and it's not going to happen again I promise you that. I love you baby girl and what happened to you is never going to happen again." Bianca swore to her.

"Ok." Paige said simply because it hurt her throat to talk.

Bianca leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now you're not leaving that couch so get comfortable."

"Fine I give up." Paige said grinning ruefully but she gave up because she really didn't feel good.

"I think that you could really use some soup." Bianca smiled at her.

"I guess I could eat." Paige replied like it didn't matter.

"Now I don't want to sound like a bad mom but what's your favorite?" Bianca asked her.

Paige's face lit up like a big grin. "You get a pass this time but I'm going to make you work for it. What's your favorite?" she asked a question of her own.

"My favorite as I'm sure you already know is chicken noodle and from the way you're smiling I would say that it is yours too." Bianca said when she saw the way Paige's eyes were dancing.

"Just like my mom." Paige told her.

"Then I will be right back." Bianca smiled down at her.

Paige lay on the couch shivering "Mommy I'm cold." She said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

Bianca hid her smile but she covered her up with a blanket. "Now if you're still cold after that I'll get you one of Uncle Hank's sweatshirts so you can put it on."

"Mom I really love you." Paige said it could have been her fever talking but it wasn't she meant every word she said.

"And I really love you too Paige. Now lay down goober I'll go make you some soup." Bianca said kissing her on her head again.

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter guys I hope you liked it. Chris and Henry seriously crack me up with the way that they talk about Chuck and Prue. Leave it to Jake to miss fighting with his sister. I have a feeling that Roman and Jimmy are going to get pretty close because they are so much alike. You have to love the tender moment between Paige and Bianca because it is so unlike both of them. Huck and Hailey seriously crack me up with the way they fight they sorta remind me of Prue and Roman. You have to laugh about the names that Jimmy calls Roman and Lilly. Until Next time please review.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

"Honestly I don't know how to act knowing that we are free of Paige for a whole entire day." Jack said as he and his boys made their way to the kitchen.

"I know what we're not going to do today. We're not going into the underworld to demon hunt, we're taking a well needed break." Alan said with a touch of finality in his voice.

"You'll get no arguments out of me on that one." Dom told him.

"Shit, no demon hunts and no Paige I really don't know what we're going to do with ourselves." Brady chimed in.

"Hi boys I'm a little surprised to see you without Paige." Piper greeted them cheerfully when they walked in the kitchen.

"That's because I did a bad thing Aunt Piper." Dom replied with a little smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you finally killed her." Prue said sarcastically.

"No I did worse I dropped her off at her mom's apartment. So you can see where she may see that as a bad thing." Dom laughed.

"Oh, God it will be a miracle if they don't kill each other." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Paige is too sick too really put up a good argument point and case Dom got her to go to B's without an argument." Alan pointed out.

"Trust me I'll pay for it later right now I'm fairly sure that the girl is cooking up ways to torture me just as soon as she feels better." Dom said shrugging like it was no big deal.

Jack walked to the coffee pot shaking his head to himself and he had a smirk on his face. "What's with Jackie?" Leo asked trying to make sure that his son hadn't lost his mind.

"Let's see he's smiling like a fool and shaking his head. He must be having a telepathic conversation with Emily. If no one has noticed he has it bad for the girl." Brady explained.

"I would say that he has it about as bad for her as his brother has it for my sister." Dom observed.

"Not even possible Dominic your sister and Wyatt have a love unlike any I have ever seen." Nicole corrected her son.

"Trust me Nic we all know that." Piper rolled her eyes at the thought of those two.

"At least they don't do to my empathy what a certain half witch and a half whitelighter do to it." Alan said looking pointedly at Dom.

"Don't look at me like that I don't know what you're talking about." Dom told him.

"Well you were the half witch in that sentence so yeah I'm gonna look at you." Alan informed him.

Dom shook his head at how crabby Alan could be sometimes. "Al you do know that if I were to ever use my demonic powers on you that it wouldn't end well for you don't you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't dare because Uncle Cole would kick your ass if you even thought about doing something like that." Alan reminded him.

"Alan I say this because I love you but you need to get laid." Brady pointed out to him.

"Seriously Brady in front of our mothers?" Jack asked him incredulously he had tuned back into what the rest of them were doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about you have the same problem he does." Brady replied.

"Uncle Derek I swear I haven't touched her." Jack stammered out when Derek more or less growled at him.

Derek glared at him like he was trying to bore holes in his forehead with his eyes. "Just so long as you respect my daughter and don't make her do anything she doesn't want to you and I won't have a problem."

"Derek leave him alone." Eva scolded her husband.

"I would never make Em do anything that she was uncomfortable with. She however does not share the same sentiments when it comes to me. She sent me to the store the other day and I'm not going to say anything more than that." Jack replied wanting to change the subject.

"Dude you are so whipped." Alan said shaking his head he knew damn good and well what Jack was talking about.

"Being whipped isn't a sign of weakness it's a sign that a man knows what's good for him." Jimmy spouted off with some of his southern philosophy.

"Damn Jimmy I'm going to have to write that one down that was good." Coop told him.

"I try all I know is it was enough to keep Grams amused so it must be pretty good." Jimmy mused.

Derek looked at him with mock indignation. "That's it Jimmy you and I are going to fight you have been putting the moves on my girl." He said referring to Grams.

"Derek you can have her I was merely trying to make things easier on myself." Jimmy said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Ignoring those two, what is on the agenda for you boys today?" Coop asked his son and nephews.

"I am staying as far away from Aunt B as possible because she may want to hurt me for dropping her daughter off." Dom said his self-preservation instinct kicking in.

"I don't know dad we are just kinda playing it by ear." Brady replied.

"Well beings that I have no id and I work at my aunt's club as a I bartender I figure I'll go count booze bottles until I get bored." Alan said sarcastically.

"Al I talked to the other elders about it and we're working on it." Leo informed him.

"I figure I'll just go help them move shit and flex my muscles a little for Em. And then I'll possibly get my ass kicked by my brothers. All in and all that seems like a pretty good plan for the day." Jack said with a shrug.

"Your brothers won't touch you as long as your sister is sitting right there." Piper told him.

"Wyatt wouldn't but Chris isn't scared of Mel." Jack pointed out.

"So are the elders going to bring down that prophecy since they can't figure it out?" Alan asked since they more or less had the situation with Jake under control he needed a new project.

"Yeah they said that they'll bring it down tomorrow morning." Leo answered his nephew.

"Hmm, that has promise at least it will be something for me to do." Alan said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Brady shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's it I am so getting you a date I don't know how but it is happening. You have no life."

"Again ignoring those boys, I'm really worried about Val moving out by herself with this threat from the triad." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs it's not like she is completely alone B is right next door to her." Prue told her baby sister trying to make her feel better.

"I would just feel better knowing that she wasn't going to be there by herself all the time." Phoebe said.

"If it makes you feel any better it's not like Troy isn't going to be there a lot more than she would like you to know." Nicole pointed out to her.

"I wish that Mel would move in with her." Phoebe said wistfully.

"Pheebs that wouldn't be any better Mel works nights she wouldn't be there most of the time." Piper told her.

"Pheebs I think that you're having trouble letting go right now. Prue just got married and now Val is moving out on you. I can see where it would be hard. I'm not going to lie to you and say it's easy. I cried for three fuckin' days when Hank moved out." Paige explained to her sister.

Phoebe scoffed at her "Oh, Paige it is nothing like that. I'm just worried about her."

"The hell you say Phoebe Marie, I feel the exact same way my three older kids are grown. If I didn't have Jackie I would be going out of my mind right now." Piper called her sister on her bullshit.

"Ok, so maybe it's a little hard on me realizing that they're not babies anymore. I mean it's only a matter of time before Jakie moves out and Penny is hardly there anymore. Phillip is the only thing keeping me sane right now since I know that's he's not leaving me anytime soon." Phoebe admitted.

"Pheebs I don't think you have to worry about Coop going anywhere any time soon. He has never even mentioned moving out." Henry pointed out to her.

"I don't even want to think about it. I'm upset with him right now anyway." Phoebe huffed.

"Phoebe I really don't understand how you can be worried that he will move out in one breath and then mad at him in the next." Cole chuckled.

"Cole if your son were maybe a little less like you then I wouldn't have to make my son be nice." Phoebe told him.

"So, it's my fault that Coop and Greg don't get along?" Cole asked just to be sure.

"Yeah it's your fault. Greg is exactly like you Cole he is cocky and stubborn and he doesn't know when to quit. And I'm fairly sure that he could sell a bible to an atheist he is so charming. Jakie happens to be a little rough around the edges when he wants to be so they get along about as well as Prue and I get along." Phoebe explained to him.

Cole bit his tongue to keep himself from telling her that Jake and whatever faults he might have was better than Greg and his seemingly perfect qualities. "I'm not all that bad Phoebe and you of all people can't talk about someone being stubborn."

"Cole believe it or not I'm the only sister who isn't stubborn to a fault." Phoebe defended herself.

"Phoebe Marie you may have calmed down with age but you used to be terrible don't even tell that lie. Cole don't even let her get away with that one." Prue interjected.

"Forgive me Prue we all couldn't be perfect like you." Phoebe argued.

"Paige it's your turn to stop them I did it last time." Piper said looking at her baby sister.

"Coop, Andy control your bitches they are getting out of hand again." Paige said dryly and then she looked over at Piper. "The situation is under control General Piper, Sir." She was being a smart ass. She even threw her sister a mock salute.

"And then you wonder where Carly gets it." Henry laughed at his wife.

"No I don't wonder I know that it is the combination of Phoebe and me in her. I hate to say it but poor Charlie is Piper and Prue made over." Paige replied seriously.

"Actually you're pretty right on with that. Trust me I grew up with them both I would know." Andy agreed with her.

"I swear you people would drive my daughter into having fits with the way you jump around topics." Lyn said shimmering in the room.

"Lyn it's always good to see you but what are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"Well I heard that Jimmy was back and I just had to come see for myself." Lyn replied.

"Hi Lyn," Jimmy drawled out.

"Shit, the two southerners have been reunited they can talk about us and we won't know what they're saying." Lyn joked.

"Lyn I say this with the utmost love and affection I can muster but go fuck yourself sugar." Nicole told her playfully. When she said the word sugar it sounded more like 'Suga' with her accent.

"Well at least you were sweet about it you did call me sugar." Lyn laughed.

"Ok, who the fuck are you and what did you do with Lyn Hoyt?" Piper asked it had become very rare for Lyn to joke since losing her daughter.

"Well I just found out that it is once again permissible for me to check up on my middle child so it has me in a very good mood. And truthfully I thought that Frank Jr. might have her ass over here." Lyn informed her.

"She was over here earlier but she is over with all the other kids helping Val move." Coop explained to her.

"B is going to have a shit fit when she finds out that you're checking up on her." Prue informed her.

"I don't care I'm her mother it's my job to annoy her. I've already annoyed the hell out of Chase today so B was next on my list. Maria is the only one of my children that doesn't mind my presence and that is because she needs me to babysit from time to time." Lyn replied.

"Jimmy speaking of mothers being annoying you need to call yours and let her know that you're back." Eva told her former husband.

Jimmy groaned. "Eva I don't wanna call momma she will drive me crazy. But I know I have to because she'll find out and then I'll be in trouble."

Andy looked at Jimmy and laughed. "Eva are you sure that you didn't clone Jimmy to get Roman? Because I'm pretty sure he couldn't more like him if he tried."

"No I didn't but sometimes I think I did. Ro doesn't even realize that he's that much like him. I remember when he was a teenager there would just be some things he would do and I would tell him 'you better cool it Jimmy.' And I swear there are times now when he will just stare off into space with whatever is going on in that head of his and it's the same look that Jimmy gets on his face when he's doing the same thing." Eva replied.

"I don't think Huckleberry is that much like me. I think you exaggerate. Or I could start going into great detail about the things that Lilly does that remind me of you Eva." Jimmy countered.

"Why is he Huckleberry but she is Lilly?" Eva asked him.

"Because I don't want to get killed my first week as a whitelighter I'm fairly sure she wouldn't take it well if I called her Clementine." Jimmy replied he wasn't stupid.

"I'm fairly sure she wouldn't take it well if she knew her full name." Piper chimed in.

"Roman knows what his is and he seems to be ok with it." Eva replied shrugging.

"Which is why Jimmy wins the contest for which of us in more southern." Nicole laughed.

"No I win because Alabama is a hell of a lot more southern than Georgia. Let's face it Sweet Home Alabama is a way better song than Georgia on My Mind." Jimmy said he had refined their battle to songs.

"Jimmy you may have been raised in Alabama but your mom is from New Orleans so from where I stand that makes us about even on that front." Nicole argued.

"Mom your dad is from Louisiana too I don't even know how this is an argument." Dom said in disbelief.

"I agree with Dom I have heard you two have this argument time and time again. It's time to get over it." Paige said unable to contain a smirk. Jimmy and Nicole just shrugged in response.

* * *

"I wonder if I should go over and check on Paige." Bianca said as she set one of the boxes she was carrying down.

"B she's fine I promise I was just over there and she was sleeping sure she was tossing and turning but she was sleeping none the less." Chris assured her.

"B you have a baby monitor you would hear if she needed you." Liz said rolling her eyes.

Lilly looked at Bianca and shook her head. "B why do you have a baby monitor anyway?"

"It's for when Lyn sleeps over I wake up before she does, I turn this on so I can hear her." Bianca explained.

"B the girl is fine you're worrying over nothing." Prue told her.

Bianca sighed she knew she wasn't being rational right now but she couldn't help it her baby was sick. "Prue I'm about to lay some Lyn Hoyt logic on your ass so listen good I don't say my mother is right often. But one day when you're a mother you'll understand what I'm going through right now." she cringed when she heard how much she sounded like her mother.

"B's right I'm not being as crazy as she is right now but I'm worried too. The girl may be a pain in the ass but she's still my little girl I don't like her being sick." Chris agreed with her.

"See I moved out to get away from parents so if you two could tone it down that would make me really happy." Val said sarcastically.

"Val you moved out so no one would know what time you finally decide to come dragging ass home at night. And I will admit that it is a pretty good plan." Penny corrected her sister.

"That is very true Penny and because I'm sorry but your mother has a tendency to smother people." Val said truthfully.

"Don't act like she's just my mother she's your mother too and what's more she was your mother first." Penny wasn't going to allow her to dump Phoebe solely on her.

"Actually she was Prue's mother first so she can claim her." Jake said butting in before those two got into a really heated argument.

"That actually seems very fair." Val agreed.

"Yeah that was pretty good thinking Jakie." Penny chimed in.

Henry came in carrying four boxes at once and they didn't look like they were very light from the way he was sweating. He set them down and shook his head when he saw the word 'Shoes' scribbled on the top. "Val how many fucking shoes can one person have? Because I'm not going to lie that was like carting around a few hundred pounds of bricks."

"I'm pretty sure those are just my heels I still have to bring up my tennis shoes and my various other shoes." Val replied.

"Let me rephrase the question how many fucking shoes does one person need?" Henry asked arching his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I need them all trust me I have to coordinate with my outfits." Val informed him like he was talking crazy.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her and Carly's compulsive shoe fetish." Mel said shaking her head.

"Good we have an understanding then neither of us understand your attachment to the hobbit." Carly smirked at her.

"Really I'm not as short as you people make me sound." Roman protested.

"I've learned to just let them say what they will because they're going to do it anyway." Huck told him with a shrug.

"Nobody says anything about you that isn't true you are an idiot and that is what I normally say." Hailey pointed out to him.

"And you are entirely too uptight for your own good you need to learn to relax sometimes." Huck countered.

Hailey glared at him. "So what you're saying is I'm just supposed to put up with your exceeding juvenile behavior?" she asked.

"I don't behave like a juvenile you are just about as much fun as a little old woman." Huck argued.

"Hailey you have my permission to smack him if he gets on your nerves too badly." Calleigh said she knew first hand how annoying her brother could be.

"Holy shit I never thought it was possible but those two fight almost as much as Prue and Roman do." Liz said in amazement.

"Roman and I don't fight that much." Prue said even as the words left her mouth she knew that that was a lie.

"Prue I once listened to you two argue about the right wording of a spell. So it's safe to say that you fight a lot." Troy told her gently. The ironic thing about that statement was neither Prue nor Roman had any business discussing the wording of a spell.

"Troy you're supposed to be on my side." Prue argued with him.

"I really like it if we didn't argue about how much we argue because I would really like it if we could finish moving this shit. I have to work later." Patty said trying to get them back on track.

"Charlie it's not going to happen I've seen them get off topic with a lot worse than this. You should be thankful that the level of their distraction is so mild." Rachel advised her.

Ricky came in with his shirt off, sweat covering his body, lugging two boxes. He grunted as he sat them down. "Val what the hell is in these boxes?" he asked.

"Those would actually be my books and I know there are two more boxes like that save those for Hank. He is about the only one who can cart them up here without hurting himself." Val replied.

" Val you read?" Wyatt asked his little cousin like the thought blew his mind.

"First of all I'm going to let it pass that you of all people don't think I can read. But yes I do read all the time. I fit it in between my partying and otherwise badass ways." Val informed him staring him down.

"Val when you're done trying to scare Wyatt I have something for you." Parker told her.

"What Dimples?" Val asked him with a smile.

Parker handed her a box. "Now I know that I shouldn't be doing this but every self respecting college student needs to have a decent stash of booze. In that box is everything you'll ever need."

"Parker my mom will kill you if she finds out about this." Jake told him.

"I am not scared of Phoebe she knows how Val is so she is not likely to kill me. On the other hand I would think twice about giving something like that to Mel, Piper terrifies me and she's my boss so I try to toe the line with her." Parker chuckled.

"And yet mother knows that I'll do what I want to do anyway." Mel pointed out to him.

"Shit, I still say that you're stupid to cross swords with Aunt Piper. That would be like me trying to win an argument with my dad it's not going to happen." Emily replied.

"Emily you just have to know how to manipulate dad if you're good and ask nicely I'll show you sometimes." Lilly told her sister.

Emily cocked her eyebrow at her older sister "Please, Lilly I don't need lessons when it comes to honing my skills of manipulation. I got Jack to go to the store and buy me tampons the other day. I just know how to pick my fights with dad."

"Emily you undoubtedly have skill, I was with Jake for three years before I could get him to go buy tampons for me." Lilly said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

Wyatt stuck his fingers in his ears. "I am not hearing this conversation because there are things I don't want to know about."

"Real mature Wyatt, I can't believe they are going to let you be a doctor." Chord shook his head not that he had any room to talk about Wyatt.

"Yeah but he isn't going to be a 'baby doctor' as he called it so I don't think we have to worry." Chris chuckled he loved the innocence that his older brother exuded and he just couldn't wrap his brain around the fact the big teddy bear had been evil once upon a time.

"Well I couldn't say gynecologist in font of mom and the aunts." Wyatt defended himself.

"And I would really appreciate it if we could change the topic now that I have drug myself off of the couch to offer my assistance." Paige said standing in the doorway she still looked like shit and she sounded even worse. She had liberated one of Hank's sweatshirts from her mom's bedroom and it was about three sizes too big for her.

"I don't think so I don't want you overdoing it Paige you should still be sleeping." Chris told her staring her down sternly. He tried to not to let a grin come to his face because he knew he would be doing the exact same thing if he were in her shoes.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when you're teeth are chattering so hard that the noise keeps waking you up." Paige replied sarcastically.

"So that required you stealing a sweatshirt from your mother that she had already stole from me?" Henry asked in her a light tone.

"Yes because I am fucking freezing Uncle Hank." Paige bitched.

"Would a hug from your uncle the gorilla make it any better?" Hank asked holding his arms open to her.

Paige just nodded her head and stepped into his embrace. "This is a little bit better Uncle Hank."

"Well let me see what I can do about that." Hank pressed a quick kiss to her temple and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Chris cocked his eyebrow at the scene "I should be jealous that she went to you over me but something tells me that that would just be uncalled for."

"I still love you daddy but Uncle Hank's monkey arms are pretty warm right now." Paige replied.

"I don't have monkey arms silly I have gorilla arms." Hank joked while he continued to hold her.

"She was right about one thing though those arms do feel pretty good wrapped around you." Bianca said with a grin.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I need an eight letter phrase for that was nauseating but about damn time." Carly said pretending to gag.

"Hank and B." Mel answered without looking up from the box she was unpacking.

"Mel you've got to stop being so quick with the damn word games all the time. You're starting to make me and Hank look bad." Chris teased his sister.

"It's not my fault that my brain decodes things faster than yours. And this is just you being jealous because Sarge told me I was one of the best rookies he's ever had." Mel stuck out her tongue at him in retaliation.

"He only says that now because you still like to do things pretty by the book. In time you will realize there are going to be times when you have to throw the book out the window." Hank informed her. He was still holding tight to Paige. "Jesus kid you should still be on the couch." He said he could feel her still shivering.

"And like I told my father I would still be there if I didn't feel like hyperthermia was setting in." Paige replied.

"Well Bianca you can't say that she isn't a lot like you because she is." Lyn said standing in the doorway.

Bianca groaned to herself. "Mom to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked mildly sarcastic.

"A mother can't just drop in on her daughter?" Lyn asked innocently.

"Not when that mother's name is Lyn Hoyt no." Bianca replied she really hated dealing with her mother she much rather her father bug the living shit out of her.

Lyn gave her a sheepish grin "So maybe you caught me I'm checking up on you."

"As you can see I'm fine you have done a great job of annoying me and since I'm in a good mood I'll even give you my permission to do it again tomorrow." Bianca had a fake smile plastered on her face.

Chris went over to Lyn and hugged her. "I don't care what B says Aunt Lyn I'm happy to see you."

"Chris, I don't take much stock in you when you start being charming. You buttered me up often enough when you were growing up and that was mostly so you could drag my daughter off demon hunting with you." Lyn joked with him.

Chris put his hand over his heart like her words had hurt him. "That hurt Aunt Lyn, I'm charming with you because I love you. B and I only got into situations that you and mom had to bail us out of a couple of times. The whole let's piss off demons and get them after us was more Wy, Chuck, Liz, and Maria even though she likes to act like she's innocent."

"Right because you and Bianca are pure as the driven snow?" Lyn asked him fighting off a smirk.

"Of course Aunt Lyn, B and I always had pure intentions. We never went after a demon unless it came after one of us first." Chris explained giving her a charming smile.

"That's not exactly accurate Chris there were times when we had to go after demons that Wyatt and Chuck pissed off." Bianca reminded him.

"You're right as usual when it comes to such things but for the most part you and I were good. I mean there were times when I've had to drag you out of demonic bars because you were doing a pre job assessment but other than that we were angels when compared to some of the other people in this room." Chris replied.

"I just want you both to know that this is where I get it from so you can't get mad at me when I'm all on my demon hunting kicks." Paige pointed out to both her parents.

"Paige you're supposed to learn from my mistakes do as I say not as I do." Bianca told her with a little smirk on her face.

"Baby we only want you to be careful it's not the demon hunting that's the problem. The problem is that you have a blatant disregard for your own safety. Point in case is you're sicker than you should be because you don't take care of yourself like you should." Chris told her and then he cringed when he heard how much he sounded like Piper.

"Chris you guys tell me this all the time so I see it as my duty to tell you that you sounded just like mom when you said that." Mel laughed at her brother.

"The way I see it she is Chris and Bianca getting paid back for every gray hair they gave me and Piper." Lyn told her.

"Grandma I'm not that much like my mom thank you very much." Paige protested but it wasn't up to par with the way it usually would be. She sounded like she had a frog stuck in her throat.

Lyn walked to her granddaughter and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Paige trust me you're a lot more like you're mom than you're willing to admit."

"I don't even have the energy to argue with you right now so I'm going to let it go." Paige sighed leaning into Hank.

"Paige let me see something for a minute." Wyatt said he went to her and put his hands on either side of her neck. "Jesus, Paige your glands are swollen to the size of golf balls. It's a wonder you can even talk without being in pain. Never mind your sore throat, I really think your bronchitis turned into pneumonia. I will tell Aunt Eva and get her to proscribe you something stronger they don't let me write my own prescriptions just yet."

"Uncle Wy I don't care as long as I don't go from freezing to burning up in five seconds." Paige told him.

"You're a woman that is going to happen to you a lot no matter what I do." Wyatt informed her.

"I don't know why that is but Wy you're right. I have been burning up for the last ten years." Lyn agreed with him.

"Mom trust me I know I had to live with you and O with your constant battles over the climate control. Honestly I didn't mind that you kept the house the same temperature as a meat locker from time to time I thought it felt good. But Jesus, you about froze Oriana out of the house. She would go walking around in I shit you not flannel pajamas, those ugly ass winter boots she insisted on wearing, a scarf, a jacket, and sometimes gloves. I would look at her and ask her how the hell I was related to her." Bianca rolled her eyes. Henry scoffed at that. "I take it I struck a nerve Hank." She smirked knowing damn well that she had.

"Oh, B don't get me started. She would burn my ass up. She would come to bed wearing those damn flannel pajamas and socks then she would snuggle up next to me. I'd have to pull off my shirt in the middle of the night and climb out from under the covers. I had to switch to sleeping on top of the covers in nothing but boxer briefs because I didn't sweat as bad in those. Finally I had to tell her O, baby you're going to have to lose the snowsuit when you sleep or I'm going to have to start sleeping on the couch where I won't die of a heatstroke." Henry replied going off on one of his tangents.

While those two were talking Prue got a gleam in her eye and elbowed Chris in the ribs. _"Oh my God, Chris I really think both of them are finally better. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself right now." _she squealed mentally to her older cousin.

Chris shot her a dirty look for screaming in his head before he stuck his finger in his ear trying to dispel the noise she was making. _"Ladybug for starters don't scream in my head I get enough headaches from the flashbacks without you adding to them. But I'm really glad that they both are getting better. I never thought I would hear either one of them say her name so easily. I was worried about my two best buddies." _He gave her a grin though.

"_Sorry Peanut, I forgot about that. I'm just really excited right now." _Prue was smiling like mad and Chris could hear how giddy she sounded in his head.

Chris brought his thumb up to his temple and rubbed it. He squinted his eyes like the lighting in the room was suddenly giving him a headache. Wyatt noticed something off about his brother and he looked at him his blue eyes shining with concern. "Baby bro you ok?" he asked.

Chris sighed in exasperation. "Wy for the last time I'm not the baby that's Jackie. And I'm fine I just have a little bit of a headache. I'll take some pills and it'll be fine, actually I don't think I even need those today. I'm fairly sure that it's just a tension headache I do get those from time to time." He explained.

Wyatt shrugged in his direction. "Chrissy you're my baby brother it is my job to worry about you. Just like it's my job to worry about Mel and Jackie. Even though Mel does have a tendency to ignore my calls, and blow me up when I check up on her. Still I'm the oldest and I have to make sure all you guys stay safe." He said unapologetically. He hadn't pushed him about the flashback thing because he knew Chris if he felt cornered he would clam up on him. But he was getting fed up with having to treat him with kid gloves because his temper would explode. He needed to know that he was ok. Because he hadn't forgotten that something had been going on with Chris for the last year that had him keeping him at arm's length and he didn't think it had anything to do with those flashbacks he was just keeping something from him.

Chris's head hurt too bad to argue with his moronic older brother. Really Wyatt was harmless but when he started in like he was now Chris had to resist the urge to hit him. "Wyatt like I said I have a headache right now, which you're only adding to with the fifth degree you're giving me." Chris told him pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hank pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and orbed it into Chris's hand. "C. Perry you can take two at the most it's not bad enough to warrant three. Besides you act like a drunken fool when you take three."

Chris made the sign over the cross over in Hank's direction. "Bless you my son you will be rewarded in heaven." He took the last two pills out of the bag and swallowed them without any water.

"Chris you really need to carry those around in the bottle you can get arrested having them in that bag." Wyatt said scrunching up his face.

"He only keeps five pills in there at all times because we can't have anything with our name on it while we're working." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

"I'm just saying that is a narcotic." Wyatt said simply.

"Wy we know that we are narcotics officers that is why there is no danger of us getting in trouble. But thank you for the concern old man." Chris ribbed his brother.

"I'm not that old I'm only a year older than you." Wyatt protested.

Chris smirked at him. "My point exactly you're only a year older than I am Wyatt. So in the future if you don't want to be called an old man you can refrain from calling me a baby." He offered.

"I will take that offer into advisement and get back to you on that later bro." Wyatt said giving him his hand to shake.

"It's a deal then Princess Wy." Chris said sticking his tongue out.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure I know how to act right now all the older kids are out of the house and the babies are taking a nap. I don't think that has ever happened before." Piper said when she heard the quiet that had settled over the manor.

"That's because it doesn't happen often so we better enjoy it." Prue pointed out to her sister.

"And for once in the last year we know that they aren't up to anything. Piper I think you should be pretty happy about right now." Paige offered her.

"Paige Alexandra I'm going to kick your ass for saying that to her. Now we get to listen to the rant." Phoebe sighed.

"Paige you should know just as well as I do that when we get five seconds of normal something comes along and fucks it up. So I've learned to be a little worried when things go too well right now is one of those times. We managed to get Prue and Chuck married without a single demon attack and now we have peace and quiet." Piper ranted.

"Paigey I think that I'm going to have to help Pheebs when she kicks your ass." Prue told her baby sister sweetly. Paige flipped her off in response.

"Pip things aren't exactly going that smoothly. The younger kids have that prophecy and I can't get Jake and Greg to get along." Phoebe informed her.

"First of all don't call me Pip only Parker can. And for us those things are normal." Piper told her.

"Piper I think you need to chill out for five seconds everything always works out." Eva said trying to placate her.

Just then Frank shimmered into the kitchen he was in his demon hunting clothes. He had on a skintight black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He had on a pair of beat up boots too. His hair was mussed and he had a thick dusting of five o'clock shadow on his face. He was all dusty like he had been down in the underworld for a while.

"Frank I thought you gave up demon hunting because Lyn doesn't like for you to?" Leo asked his friend.

"What Lyn doesn't know won't hurt me." Frank replied.

"Is there any special reason that you're risking the wrath of your wife?" Coop asked.

Frank pulled a knife out of his belt and sat it down in front of Cole. "Have you ever seen a knife like this before?" he asked ignoring Coop.

Cole conjured the exact same knife out of thin air. "You mean this knife?" he asked answering his question with a question of his own.

"Yeah what's the deal with it?" Frank asked referring to the tribal markings that were carved into the handle.

"This is the knife that the triad gives to their assassins. I would know because I used to be one." Cole informed him.

"Damn it all to hell Bianca Lyn. I swear I wish I knew what the hell my daughter did to get herself into this situation. " Frank cussed.

"See there Frank just proved my point for me." Piper said giving her sisters a smug smile.

"Frank what's going on?" Henry asked him. He knew that his son wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to the woman he loved he had barely survived it the first time.

" Well I used to be an alpha and I still have some friends left over from those days. So I got a call and all he told me was B is in trouble because there is an assassin after her. So I go and hunt him down and kill him. I thought there was something off about the knife so I brought it to you guys." Frank explained.

"Are you sure about it being the triad Cole?" Andy asked.

"I'm positive." Cole answered without hesitation.

"I'll say this for my daughter though I don't think she did anything this time. I don't think she even knew she had someone after her. For B that is rare. She couldn't be more like Lyn if she tried sometimes. That's how I met Lyn I saved her ass from some assassin she had after her and she didn't know." Frank sighed.

"Frank why do you think that she would know if someone was after her?" Nicole asked.

"Besides the fact that she is Frank Jr. and she is really good at what she does. Michael taught her everything he knows and she improved on that. And B was really, really close to being made an alpha before she gave it up. Hell her being my daughter and Mickey's niece is almost enough to have someone after her. But something tells me that this has nothing to do with her being a Hoyt." Frank went on.

"I could understand the triad being after the younger kids because they are supposed to defeat them but I don't quite understand why they would go after the power house older kids." Jimmy mused.

"It could be that they are working for the one the older kids have to beat and they are trying to get rid of them." Derek offered.

Cole cleared his throat he knew what he was about to say would upset them but he had talked it over with the kids already. "I have some ideas about that. I think you guys should hear what I have to say."

"Go on Cole." Piper urged him.

"Ok, if I were trying to be source and I knew that they were the only ones who could defeat me I would take them out first. Except I would do it in a calculated attack." Cole said and he paused to let that sink in.

"Tell us how you would do it Cole." Phoebe said she wanted to hear this.

"Let me explain it like this with the thirteen there is a well built formation. They have the stronger witches on the outside of the formation, the slightly less powerful in the middle, and then as the last line of defense they have the power of three. Now I wouldn't just try to defeat them I would try to dishearten them first. That seems like what this guy is trying to do. He went after B first she is one of the strongest witches in that group. But she is an easier target then taking out the power of three first because she doesn't have charmed blood in her. Are you guys following me so far?" Cole asked.

"Yeah keep going." Leo said.

"On the front line of the battle is B, Coop, Chuck, and, Parker they are the most powerful other than the power of three and Wyatt. So after B they would go after Parker because he is the weakest on that front. Next they would deviate and go after one of the witch's in the middle it doesn't matter which one. But that would go on and on until they got to Henry and Chris. What these demons fail to realize though is Prue is the biggest threat to them." Cole went on.

"Explain that statement Cole." Coop said cocking his head to the side.

"Leo is always preaching the whole your powers are tied to your emotions thing and it's true. But a normal witch can override the emotions thing if they are really in tune with their powers. Prue isn't a normal witch she is half cupid really all of her powers are based on her emotions. The stronger her emotions are the more powerful she is. That is if she can figure out how to harness those powers." Cole explained.

"Well they need to know that they have something else to worry about." Paige said.

Eva shifted uncomfortably in her chair and rubbed a spot on her back. "Yeah and they are just going to love that." She said with a groan.

"Baby are you ok?" Derek asked her.

"I'm fine I'll just be glad to get this kid out of me." Eva replied.

"You only have three more weeks right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but I'm hoping for a miracle." Eva replied sarcastically.

"Lilly and Ro were three weeks early weren't they?" Leo asked.

"Yes but that was normal they're twins the fact that I carried them that long was good. Ricky bless his soul was right on time like always. Emily on the other hand was five days late and she will be late for the rest of her life." Eva replied.

"Lilly had to come early you know that she needed those three weeks and two years to prepare for the damn sales at the mall that she and Prue had to get to." Derek joked with her.

"Derek don't even start my credit cards can't take the memories." Coop said.

"You're not the only one Coop. Oriana almost drove me to financial ruin shopping with those two. Hank used to joke that it would take five U-Hauls just to move her clothes." Frank laughed.

"Shopping is an addiction for my daughter and I really think that she needs help." Coop couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"So I guess we'll give them tonight to be normal and then we'll break this to them in the morning. The older kids are going to be here in the morning to get the prophecy from the elders anyway. " Piper said heaving a sigh.

"Whatever goes on in the morning I want in. No one goes after my Frank Jr. without dealing with me." Frank said a cold steel in his voice.

"Trust me no one wants to deal with your Frank Jr. she's just as likely to kill them as she is to talk to them. And good lord no one wants to deal with my Henry Jr. If they mess with his woman he'll kill them without asking questions first." Henry said. He knew that his son would step in front of her and take a bullet if he had to.

"You're in Frank there is no question about it. If B doesn't like it she can deal with me and I assure you she doesn't want to do that. She would go up against Piper before she would go up against me she knows I won't play games with her ass." Paige swore to him. Her and Bianca had had an understanding since she got her off the bottle.

"I just wish that the kids got to finish out their teenage years without this shit. The older kids at least got that much." Eva said wistfully.

"I know Eva but this is what makes them who they are they have to take the good with the bad." Derek said philosophically.

"This discussion will keep until the morning right now let's just enjoy the calm before the storm." Leo sighed putting his head in his hands.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Nothing too big went on this chapter it was just a filler until the good stuff starts next chapter. It will be a miracle if B doesn't kill Lyn for driving her insane those two have a very volatile relationship. It is good to see that Hank and B can talk about Oriana without going to pieces. We had some more banter from the sisters that is always funny. You have to love the way that Dom is fearing for his life now because he dropped Paige off a B's. Jimmy and Nicole together seriously crack me up arguing about who is more southern. Alan seriously needs to take a chill pill he and Mel are just too crabby lately but they do both have good reason to be that way. Leave it to Parker to give Val a box full of booze that is the last thing that she needs. Piper just might be on to something with her worrying when things get too calm. With Frank you can honestly see where B gets a lot of her shit from she is just like him. With her being sick a lot more of B is coming out in Paige even though she keeps insisting that she is nothing like her mother. Wyatt and Val's semi argument over him thinking that she couldn't read was pretty funny too he has no room to talk about anyone. I fear that Wyatt and Chris are going to have to talk about his flashbacks soon just to get things between them cleared up. I think Greg will make an appearance next chapter he hasn't been heard from in awhile. Until next time please review.


	3. Deceptive Wording

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

Songlist: The songs used in this chapter are I need you by Tim McGraw and Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw.

* * *

Chapter 3: Deceptive Wording

Chuck sank back in the booth at P3 and he ran his hands over his face he was tired. "God, I forgot that moving was such hard work." He sighed.

"Chip are you ok baby?" Prue asked her husband rubbing his back.

Chuck gave her a smile he loved how just being next to her made him feel better. "I'm fine Ladybug I'm just tired from all the hard work we did today." He replied kissing her.

"Well husband of mine we'll have to do something about that later." Prue told him seductively.

"Have mercy." Chuck all but growled.

Chris looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Don't make me sick you two." He said sarcastically.

Chuck smirked at him. "It's not my fault that my wife is the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I can't get enough of her." He said innocently.

Rachel squeezed Chris's hand. "Oh, let them be Perry. For all you know that could be us in a couple of years."

Chris's sea green eyes lit up at the thought of being married to Rachel. "If we are ever that nauseating Hank has my permission to knock some sense into me at least. I can't have him hitting you he might hurt you." he replied kissing her hand.

"C. Perry I'm down for smacking the hell out of you any time you need me to." Henry agreed giving him a wide grin.

"I'm sorry but if my brother gets any cheesier he is going to be a menu item at Taco Bell." Roman rolled his blue eyes.

"I normally don't do this but I agree with my little brother." Lilly nodded her head in agreement Prue and Chuck together were sickening.

"Rach is right we should leave them be. They just got married soon the newness will wear off and they won't act like they're getting drunk off of looking at each other." Mel chimed in.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint. In her own round about way Mel Halliwell just cut someone a break. That hasn't happened in months the bitch that has been visiting us for the last six months must have taken a break for the night." Carly said sarcastically.

"Leigh don't mess with your cousin right now." Jason cautioned his girlfriend. Mel had confided in him how she really felt about not getting to go away to school. He knew that she needed time to accept that before Carly started fucking with her.

"Wisdom out of the mouth of Jackson." Henry said pulling Bianca close to him.

"Do you think I should call her?" Bianca asked distractedly.

"Call who? Aunt Lyn?" Wyatt asked his friend confused.

"Fuck no dumb ass I'm not talking about my mom. I don't want to call her I already saw her today. I was talking about Paige she is pretty much passed out on my couch right now." Bianca replied.

"B just let her sleep she'll be fine." Chris told her with a sigh but he was just as worried as she was.

"This whole you two have a kid together thing just throws me for a loop." Chord said.

"You're not the only one, personally I think that those two should have never been allowed to procreate." Liz agreed with him.

"I don't understand why you people carry on that way about my niece she isn't that bad." Patty took up for Paige.

"She is you and Mel together in one package. Of course you wouldn't find anything wrong with her." Val scoffed at her.

"I will be the first to admit that the girl is bad but she isn't as bad as you insist on making her sound Valerie." Bianca told Val.

"I'm going to step in before Val manages to enrage Ma Grizzly. I would like to know why the hell my boyfriend is the only one who has to work tonight." Calleigh demanded looking at Lilly because she knew it was her doings.

"Well he really isn't supposed to be working but we're short staffed and I didn't want to have to call Aunt Billie for another bartender. I figured since Parker was here already he could help when the bar got backed up." Lilly explained her reasoning.

"Oh, lord he isn't behind the bar now he's up on stage it makes me wonder what the hell he is up to." Troy groaned he had learned that he was really better off not knowing what the hell Parker was up to.

"Ok, I know I'm making a habit out of this but I can't help myself. But that is neither here nor there because right now I need Hank and B up here." Parker said as he looked out over the crowd.

"I don't want to know what all this is about and I honestly think I'm better off not knowing." Henry said as he got up and pulled Bianca to her feet.

"I'm coming don't man handle me." Bianca replied.

When they got up on stage Parker handed Hank a slip of paper and guitar. "Don't kill me this was all your cousin and I don't think I have to tell you which one either." He said hoping to defuse some of Henry's rage.

"Don't worry I'll get her good for this. Just have her and Chuck come up next." Henry told him taking the guitar. Parker gave him a thumbs up and stepped down.

Henry sat down on one of the stools that was up there and Bianca took the other one. He began playing a tune on the guitar. _"I wanna drink that shot of whiskey I wanna smoke that cigarette. I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath. I wanna ride cross West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac. You know some cowboys like me go out like that." _He sang.

Prue sat back in the booth smiling smugly to herself. "Prue what did you do?" Penny asked her older sister.

"Oh, nothing," Prue said innocently.

"Bullshit Prue you did something those two wouldn't have volunteered themselves to sing like that." Huck said he knew them well enough to know that.

"_So I need you like a needle needs a vein. Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you like a lighthouse on the coast. Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost. I need you." _Hank's smooth voice filtered through the club.

"So maybe I thought that they needed to embrace their new attitude by trying something different. They are in a good place right now they both actually said O's name earlier and neither of them went into a tailspin. The worst they are going to do is yell a lot I can handle that I could have done much worse to them they should be thankful." Prue answered like it was no big deal. And it really wasn't for her this was mild. But she had picked the right song for them.

"_I wanna get lost in some corner booth Cantina Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio. I wanna wrap the moon around us. Lay beside you skin on skin. Make love 'til the sun comes up 'til the sun goes down again." _Bianca sang out.

"Prue they are gonna do worse than yell they're gonna kill you." Emily pointed out to her sister-in-law.

"They'll get over it. I thought Wy and Liz were going to kill me but they dropped that quick and look at them now." Prue smiled at the couple who were too engrossed in each other to know they were being talked about.

"'_Cause I need you like a needle needs a vein like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you like a lighthouse on the coast. Like the father and the son need the holy ghost. I need you, oh, I need you." _Bianca sang again she was going to kill Prue for this one.

"_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey I wanna smoke that cigarette. You know some cowboys like me go out like that. So I need you, oh I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you." _Hank finished his part softly.

"_Oh I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you too." _Bianca answered finishing her part of the song.

Parker came back on stage and took the guitar from Hank. "Alright give it up for Hank and B." he said as they stepped down.

Hank and Bianca went and took their places back at the table. "Prudence that was totally uncalled for. I was hoping that being married would keep you from meddling for a little while." Hank spat out at her.

"Oh, Henry that didn't hurt you and I thought it was so cute." Prue replied pinching his cheek.

"You're going to think he's really cute in five seconds then." Bianca smirked at her.

"Now lets get Prue and Chuck up here." Parker announced he just hoped that he could stay out of the crossfire.

"Hank I can understand retaliating against Prue but I didn't do anything." Chuck whined as he stood up.

"No, but you're her husband you could have stopped her and you didn't. So I am holding you responsible too." Henry said with a fake smile.

Up on stage Parker handed Chuck the guitar and he groaned when he saw what song Hank had picked for them to sing. But he began to play anyway.

"_Baby I've been drifting away and dreaming all day of holding you, touching you. The only thing I wanna do is be with you as close to you as I can be. Let's make love all night long until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight just let go. I wanna feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up let's make love. Oh, baby." _Prue began the song and she was looking at Chuck the whole time.

"That will teach her to mess with us Double H." Bianca said kissing Henry.

"It sure will B. Lyn." Henry replied pulling her closer to him.

"_Do you know what you do to me? everything inside of me is wanting you and needing you. I'm so in love with you. look in my eyes let's get lost tonight in each other. Let's make love all night long until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight just let go. I wanna feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up let's make love." _Chuck sang his part staring deeply into his wife's eyes.

"I think that little plan of yours backfired but that is just the impression I'm getting." Jack ventured wrapping an arm around Emily.

"Shut up Jackie." Hank and B yelled at him in unison.

"Little brother just keep your mouth shut you don't want those two pissed at you." Chris advised him.

"_Let's make love all night long until all our strength is gone. And hold on tight just let go. I wanna feel you in my soul." _Prue and Chuck sang in unison never once looking away from each other. They were so in love with each other that it was almost sick.

"_Until the sun comes up." _Chuck sang grinning like a fool at his wife.

"_Oh, until the sun comes up." _Prue answered back winking at him and she could tell that she was driving him crazy.

"_Let's make love," _They sang together staring soulfully into each other's eyes.

"_Oh, baby, let's make love." _Prue sang again just she almost lost it when Chuck gave her a big toothy smile.

"_All night long," _they sang together again.

"_Let's make love." _Prue finished.

"I do hate to state the obvious but that backfired big time." Jake said he knew that something like that wouldn't bother his crazy ass sister.

Hank smiled and shook his head "No it didn't because A) it was worth it to see the look she gave me and B) We got almost five minutes without having to watch them kiss and carry on. I would say that the plan was a huge success."

"Well I didn't have to watch the two of them play tonsil hockey so I'm going to agree with Hank on that one." Jason said nothing the Halliwells did surprised him anymore but he could do without the soft-core porno that Prue and Chuck were putting on.

"Harry darling cousin of mine was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Prue asked coming back over with her hand in Chuck's.

"No but I really will put you through physical pain if you call me Harry again Prudence." Henry replied he hated to be called Harry with a passion. In his mind his name was Hank he would tolerate being called Henry though. He didn't mind too much when Wyatt insisted on calling him Hen. He really disliked being called Henry Jr. or just plain Junior. But he would tolerate that over being called Harry.

"You started it Henry, you called me Prudence you know I don't like that anymore than you like Harry." Prue pointed out to him.

"Ok, then what did you hope to accomplish by making me and B sing?" Henry asked her staring at her intently.

Prue gave him a charming smile that she knew damn well didn't work on him. "Well I just thought that it would do both of you some good. I noticed that you two have had a major breakthrough recently."

"Well Mrs. Halliwell not that it is any of your business but I have finally forgiven myself." Bianca informed her.

"It's about damn time sis I thought I was going to have to stage an intervention on your ass." Chase said walking up to the group.

"Francis what the hell are you doing here?" Bianca asked her little brother.

"I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and I decided that I would stop in and see if any of you guys were here." Chase answered nonchalantly.

"As you can see we are, and we are exhausted I didn't see you hanging around earlier when there was work to be done." Chord said giving him hell.

"Lindsey everyone's favorite all around pain in the ass had me doing some things for her earlier and I just couldn't get away." Chase told Chord.

Rachel just shook her head and sighed. "Chase I shudder to think what you and my sister were doing alone together. I don't even want to know that is how bad my thoughts are. You two happen to be known as the trouble making Hoyts."

"Which is so why they always hung out with the Trouble Making Halliwells." Mel pointed out.

Chase pointed his finger at Mel. "You just hush it Mels, I see that didn't stop you from dating me."

Mel smirked at him. "I never said that I didn't make mistakes in the past." She zinged him.

Hailey laughed "I don't know why you people insist on trying to match wits with Mel she is going to beat you every time."

Chase turned his attention away from Mel and flashed his pearly white smile at her. "Did it hurt?" he asked her seriously.

"Did what hurt?" Hailey asked confused.

"When you fell from heaven because you're an angel." Chase said he sounded so cheesy.

Hailey rolled her eyes and groaned. "I didn't think you were old enough to be using those lines. And I'm sorry but you have no chance with me. My mother always told me to be wary of men who use lines like that. Because they could easily be used car salesmen or politicians and the last thing you need is a man whose going to lie to you." The smirk fell from Chase's face when he heard that he had no idea what to say.

"Damn Francis she rendered you speechless I never thought I would see the day. That being said go hit on someone your own age." Bianca told her little brother. She didn't want him anywhere near Hailey.

* * *

The next morning Parker was following Piper around the kitchen of the manor while she was trying to get Jack his bottle so he would stop crying.

"Pip I'm just saying." Parker whined.

Piper turned around and fixed him with a glare. "Parker if you're going to follow me around you're going to be useful. Here hold Jackie while I fix his bottle." She said handing Jack to his uncle.

Parker took Jack and settled him in his arms. "Hey there big guy Uncle Parks knows that you're not happy but mommy is getting you food just hold on a minute." He cooed at him.

"Now what are you just saying?" Piper asked her little brother as she warmed Jack's bottle.

"The schedule is totally not fair Pip, I work more days than any other bartender and I always have to work with the bartenders that don't know their ass from a hole in the ground." Parker told her.

"Parker take it up with Lilly she is your manager." Piper pointed out to him.

"I know that Pip and she is the one who makes the damn schedules. Like last night she had other perfectly good bartenders and yet she asked me to do it. And while I'm on it we really need a regular DJ because when no one else is around I have to do it." Parker bitched.

"Again that is Lilly's job and if you don't like the schedule tell her about it." Piper told him in exasperation.

"I did tell her and she told me to take it up with you." Parker replied.

"Junior if you haven't noticed I'm on maternity leave right now. I'm not there I don't know what's going on. If you can hold out for a few more weeks then I'll see what I can do for you." Piper relented.

"I guess I can wait." Parker pouted.

Piper looked at him and sighed. "Tell me what you want me to do about it." She said.

"I don't know, I just know that Lilly is more of the talent procurement and logistics manager. I think that putting her over the bartenders puts too much on her and she is spread too thin. I think that it might be a good idea to have a bar manager. That way they could keep track of what needs to be ordered and tell Lilly. Plus they could make the schedule for all the bartenders." Parker suggested.

Piper looked off into space thoughtfully for a moment. "That isn't a bad idea Dimples I'm ashamed I didn't think of it myself. Just let me think about it for a little while and I'll do what I can."

"That is all I ask Pip." Parker replied smiling at her.

"You better be getting to the living room you've got the elders coming with that prophecy." Piper told him taking Jack from him.

"I thought I would just sit this one out in here with you. Chris, Hank, B, Wy, Liz, Chuck, and Prue don't need me. I would only be in the way. I'm not so good with the whole let's figure out the wording to a prophecy thing." Parker admitted.

"No you go in there you have just as much right to be in there as they all do. Remember you do come from the Charmed generation not the Twice Blessed generation." Piper said giving him a gentle shove towards the direction of the living room.

"Alright I going woman just don't manhandle me." Parker said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"There just might be hope for your Uncle Parker yet Jackie." Piper told her son before putting his bottle in his mouth.

* * *

"I don't understand why it takes all of us being up this early in the morning to get one little prophecy." Prue whined.

"Because we pretty much assembled the best thinkers minus Wy he was part of the deal when we got Liz." Chris said truthfully he wasn't trying to be funny but his brother would be of no help in this little brainstorming session.

"We should have called Cal too she's pretty handy." Parker said walking into the room.

"Nah, you guys should be fine if you need help you can always call someone else." Leo told them.

"Do the elders not realize the some of us are trying to enjoy the last few weeks before our real jobs start?" Chuck asked rhetorically.

"They don't give a damn Chuck I don't know when you're going to realize this." Hank said shaking his head. He knew that Prue and Chuck were only upset because they were pulled out of bed and away from each other.

"Guys just remember it could have been a lot worse they could have made you go up there to get it." Jimmy pointed out to him. He was there since he was going to be the younger kids' whitelighter.

"I don't even know why we're here this prophecy has nothing to do with us." Liz said.

"Please Lizzie we weren't going to leave those kids to figure this out all alone besides it's what we do. I like to think we did a pretty good job with the prophecy for the thirteen." Bianca reminded her.

"Yeah besides the part where we never have figured out for a fact who the one really is." Wyatt grumbled.

Liz rolled her eyes at her boyfriend he was just too dense for his own good sometimes. "Wy we'll figure it out." She told him even though a lot of them already had the answer.

Just then a swirl of golden orbs filled the room signaling the arrival of Sandra and Kevin.

Kevin looked at Leo almost nervously. "Leo is Piper around?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Leo replied.

"Because I think you're going to need her to stop the riot that we are about to start." Kevin winced he knew that two people in particular weren't going to be very happy at all.

Leo just bowed his head in resignation and called for his wife. "Piper sweetie I need you in here."

Piper came in a minute later "Leo I will kill you for screaming like that. Jackie is eating peacefully."

"Blame me I asked him to call you." Kevin said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Before we get to that here is the prophecy." Sandra said handing an ancient looking scroll to Leo.

Kevin looked back at Sandra and she gave him a slight nod of her head. Kevin waved his hand and the last person that any of them expected to see appeared. "This would be why I had him call you." he said simply.

Henry's jaw was on the floor he didn't know what to say. "Oriana?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi, Hen," Oriana said giving him a shy wave.

Bianca stared blankly at her sister for a moment before she spoke. "O, I'm going to walk over there and hug you and when I do you better be warm or I swear I don't know what I'll do."

"I assure you that I will be sis." Oriana said opening her arms to her big sister.

Bianca walked over to her sister and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask them it was all their idea." Oriana answered.

"We thought that you could use some help with your research. She will be here until the triad is vanquished after that we don't know." Sandra answered her question.

Henry rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "It is way too early in the morning for this I think I need a drink." He said.

Chris put a hand on his cousin's arm. "Hank, don't." he begged him.

"Don't you tell me to don't Chris. I have spent the last four years of my life feeling guilty as hell and now they are going to pull this shit. They have no fucking right to play god with other people's lives. They couldn't bring her back before but they can now because they need us to do something for them. It's bullshit pure and simple. I'm so fucking confused right now that it isn't funny." Henry raged. He missed the pain in Bianca's eyes when he said he was confused. She thought he meant he was confused about who he wanted to be with.

"Ok, I think it's time that you called your sisters Piper. This one is going to take some doings to sort through." Leo sighed things had just got a lot more complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Piper, Leo, and Jimmy had the Halliwell sisters and the rest of their unorthodox family gathered in the kitchen. The group included Frank and Lyn.

"Piper I would really like it if you would tell us what this is about some time today." Prue told her little sister sarcastically.

"Prue just give me a minute to frame my thoughts because I'm not really sure how to say this." Piper admitted she had no idea how the hell to explain things.

"Just saying it is the idea that comes to mind." Paige said she wasn't trying to be sarcastic either.

"Thanks for the moral support there sis." Piper was being sarcastic but that was nothing new.

Leo stood next to her looking tense. "I guess the best way to do this is just come out and show them."

"I agree," Jimmy said.

Piper looked at both of them she knew that they were right. "Hey, guys all of you can come in the kitchen now." she hoped that they knew she meant for them to bring Oriana with them.

The kids trooped into the room with Oriana bringing up the rear.

"Am I seeing things or are both of my younger daughters standing right there?" Frank asked. He didn't dare let himself hope for what he wanted so badly to be true.

"That is not exactly an accurate statement dad, because I am in fact several years older than O. It would have been more accurate for you to say that the oldest of your younger two children is indeed in the room." Bianca corrected her father. She wasn't thrilled with the elders either. It wasn't that she wasn't glad her sister was back but she had just got a lot of her feelings sorted through.

"Good job revert to teacher mode when you're pissed off Frank Jr. it's better than you going into assassin mode." Frank smiled at her. He was worried that she was going to do something idiotic like go on a demon hunting spree. Knowing her that was very likely. He walked to her and put his arm around her.

Lyn walked to Oriana and put her arms around her. "Baby, you have no idea how much I've missed you." she pressed a kiss on the center of her forehead.

"I've missed you too mom, and I would never admit this to him but I've missed Chase a lot too." Oriana replied trying hard to keep tears from falling.

Paige's eyes fell on her son she could see that his dark brown eyes looked like they had a storm brewing in them and his jaw was set into a tight line. "Bubba?" she asked.

Hank locked eyes with his mother. "Yes, mom." He answered.

"Are you…" Paige had started to ask if he was ok but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine mom you know how much I hate it when you ask me that. But in answer to the question you really want to ask no I'm not going to go get drunk now. I have this damn prophecy to decode." Hank replied just a little pissed off that she thought he was going to go fall off the wagon.

"Hank we've talked about you staying calm. They have every right to be worried about us Double H we haven't exactly been sane the last couple of years." Bianca told him putting a hand on his arm.

"O are you back for good then?" Henry asked his former daughter-in-law.

"Truthfully Uncle Hen I don't know but it looks like it." Oriana answered him.

"What about the prophecy then?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I guess we are going to spend the morning trying to decipher it." Chris answered her.

"You guys can take the dining room and get to work if you want to and I'll make you breakfast." Piper offered.

"That would be fine mom thanks." Wyatt kissed his mother on the cheek before walking out of the room. Liz was hanging onto his arm.

"Come on Chris, let's get this over with." Hank told his cousin as they walked into the dinning room. Prue, Chuck, Bianca, and Parker followed them.

Oriana disengaged herself from her mother. "I better go help them mom I'll just be right in the other room." She said gently.

"That's fine baby you just do what you have to do." Lyn said kissing her again. Oriana had always been her baby.

Frank grinned at his youngest daughter. "You'd better go, Frank Jr. isn't going to be happy if you're dragging ass. You know how your sister gets." He told her.

"I do not have to be reminded about my sister. She has always thought that she is the boss of me when that clearly isn't the case." Oriana laughed.

"O she is in a mood right now I wouldn't piss her off if I were you. B has been known to get pretty testy." Frank cautioned her.

"I get it dad I'm going." Oriana said but Paige stopped her.

"Let your sister be mad just tell her I held you up she won't mess with me. I'm glad that you're back sweetie. Just go easy on those two I think they just now got their feelings sorted out." Paige told her gently.

"I've got it Aunt Paige those two are the people I love the most in this world and they have been through hell. They deserve to be happy and I'm glad that they found that happiness with each other." Oriana replied.

"O, now would be nice please." Bianca called to her sister from the other room.

"I really better go now she will kick my ass." Oriana laughed shaking her head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's nice of you to finally join us O." Prue teased her friend when she came into the dining room.

"It's Aunt Paige's fault she just had to hug me." Oriana explained.

"Well we need to get to work on this. The kids' lives depend on us getting this right." Liz said.

"Yeah, Lizzie because we have done so well with that prophecy that we have." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Oh boy, just take a chill pill Wy." Chris told his brother he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"I think that one of use should read this thing so we can figure it out." Chuck suggested.

"We're getting there Chuck we all just need a moment to brace ourselves." Bianca told him.

Henry took the prophecy and rolled it out across the table he sat candles on each of the corners to keep it down flat. "I guess I'll read the damn thing." He said and then he cleared his throat. " Against three evils as old as the dawn of time shall fight a group of two plus nine. The band of eleven shall be woven tight or surely they shall lose the fight. If the three evil souls prevail the human race shall gnash and wail. For one evil soul the oldest daughter of the power of three is the key. Step in the band of eleven to battle the foes of their mothers again all the way to heaven. The only child of the oldest charmed one shall lead the group into the fray. A witch of the dark arts shall truly help save the day. Add a lover's soul and a seer's eyes surely they will be fine. Two guiding lights shall shine through these desperate times. A key and a guide to fit the lock shall help complete the stock. A secret soul hid in the night shall aid the others in the fight. The heart of a wolf and the soul of a man shall help with the battle at hand. A female whose ancestors wandered shall help the evil three be plundered. The power of love and Salem shall make nine and surely she will do fine. The last carries the Halliwell curse even though she's not immersed. This band of eleven shall aid the bakers dozen through their crusade." He read.

"Jesus there is more double talk in this than there was in our prophecy this is ridiculous." Wyatt bitched.

"The last one is Hails don't ask me how I know that I just do." Henry said.

"The second one is Chase." Bianca put in.

Prue just looked at both of them disgustedly. "You two honestly make me sick no two people should be that smart."

"She's a teacher and he's a fuckin genius when it comes to word play I don't know what you expect Prue." Oriana pointed out to her.

"They don't have to make the rest of us look like idiots O." Prue replied.

"Yes they do, it's in their job description. Prue I love you but in general older sisters suck. I'm sure Jake would agree with me if he were here right now." Oriana said.

"I could see where having B as a big sister would be a pain in the ass but I'm no where near close to being that bad. If you don't believe me you can ask Chuck." Prue defended herself.

"O, my wife is a wonderful older sister I don't know how you could suggest otherwise." Chuck said fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Prue, O you guys need to focus we have to figure this thing out." Bianca told them she got tired of being the voice of reason.

"B I think I'm going to call Cal she is good at figuring stuff like this out." Parker suggested.

"That would be a big help Parks." Bianca smiled at him sweetly. And then she had a thought "As a matter of fact wake the rest of the thirteen up I want them all here for this. God help me because I know I'm reuniting the three amigos when I do that but I have no other choice." She was referring to Troy, Prue, and Oriana they had all been best friends.

"Oh, B I really wish you wouldn't do that to us." Chris groaned he had a headache his flashbacks had decided to start again last night and it wasn't fun for him at all.

"I know but we don't have a choice we all need to be here. I don't like the way that last line sounds." Bianca sighed.

* * *

Patty, Ricky, and Carly were all making their way to his truck. They had all had morning practices for their sports. Ricky was carrying all three of their equipment being the gentleman that he was despite the fact that Carly teased him all the time.

Ricky threw their bags in the back of his truck and then he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "This just plain sucks it is too hot to practice."

"I would be bitching about the heat if I wasn't so happy about making head cheerleader." Carly replied.

Patty rolled her eyes at her sister. "Please Leigh like you didn't know that you were going to be head cheerleader."

"Of course I knew I was the logical choice but that doesn't mean I can't be happy about it." Carly told her sister like she was crazy for suggesting such a thing.

"Hey I'm happy about being made the head captain of the football team too but I'm still fuckin hot." Ricky said before he downed a bottle of water in one gulp.

"Snuffy I just think you're hot all the time." Patty told him giving him a cheesy grin.

"Well I think you're pretty hot too Ms. Softball Capitan." Ricky replied grabbing her by the waist.

Patty turned her head so that she could kiss him. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too beautiful." Ricky said pulling her closer.

Carly made a gagging noise. "You two seriously make me sick with how cute you are."

"Carly you just don't know how to respond to affection because everything is about sex with you." Ricky told her tightening his grip on Patty.

"Of course everything is about sex I'm too young to think about love." Carly scoffed at the display they were putting on.

Patty felt Ricky tighten his grip on her until it was almost painful. "Ricky what's wrong?"

Ricky was staring into the direction that Penny and Emily were walking from. "Look over at Pen and Em and then you tell me what's wrong."

Patty looked and she saw Torch in his football equipment walking beside Penny and Emily. "I'm going to kill him." She seethed.

"No you're not because I am." Ricky all but growled. He waited until they were by the truck to make his move. "Torch you need to stay the hell away from her." He raged.

"I wasn't doing anything to her Bradford we were just talking." Torch said innocently.

"No you were just talking and I told you to go away." Penny corrected him.

"That was after I told you if you didn't go away I would have my boyfriend make you sorry that you're a man." Emily glared at him evilly.

"Hell I threatened to make him sorry he was a man myself. But that was earlier when he was bugging the hell out of her." Hailey chimed in walking up to the group.

"I see that all these ladies told you to go away so if I were you I would do just that." Ricky said through clenched teeth. He had let go of Patty just in case he had to do something about Torch.

"I'm not going anywhere until I can get Pen to hear me out." Torch replied stubbornly.

"I told you that I have nothing to say to you and I don't care to hear what you have to say. You had your chance with me and you blew it I'm with Puck now." Penny all but yelled at him.

"I've got so much more to offer you than Cavanaugh does." Torch tried.

Before Ricky knew what he was doing he had Torch by the collar and he threw him against the hood of his truck. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen and you better listen to me good little boy. I will kill you and they will never find the body if you don't leave Penny alone. I won't let you hurt her again. You might think you've changed but scum like you is incapable of changing. This is your very last warning."

"I don't see where this is any of your business Bradford." Torch said defiantly.

"That girl is just like a baby sister to me and what you do to her concerns me. Don't fuck with me Torch." Ricky slammed him down on the hood of the truck this time he did it harder than before.

Torch struggled to get up he couldn't fight a man but he had no problems at all hitting a woman. "Let me up Bradford I know you don't want my boys to work you over again like they did last fall."

"Tell them to bring their pussy asses on I'll take all of them with one hand tied behind my back." Ricky yelled at him. He was so close to hitting him that it wasn't funny.

"You talk a big game but you and I both know that when it comes down to it you're nothing when compared to your brother. Hell even your brother the shrimp is more intimidating than you are. Face it you're nothing more than a little boy in a sea of men." Torch goaded him. He was trying to get Ricky to hit him.

Ricky reared back his fist like he was going to hit him but Patty grabbed his arm. "Snuffy don't he isn't worth it you would only get in trouble."

Ricky let him up off the hood of the truck his arms were visibly trembling. "Go on get out of here before I change my mind."

"That's right Bradford listen to your bitch. Just remember you're going to regret this." Torch said walking off.

Ricky went to go after him but Patty grabbed him again. "Babe just let him walk away." She said.

"Charlie I love you but you need to get the fuck away from me right now. I don't know why but I don't think it's safe for you to be around me right now." Ricky said taking a step back he was still shaking.

"Snuffy you're shaking," Patty said stepping closer to him and putting a calming hand on his arm. "And you're burning up I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine my fiery Bradford temper has just been running hot the last couple of days." Ricky dismissed her concern.

"He speaks the truth Charlie. We got into an argument about him drinking out of the milk jug and he had to go for a run just to cool down." Emily came to her brother's aid.

Ricky calmed himself enough to wrap his arm around Patty again. "Come on Charlie let's get out of here." he said. He was going to have to have a talk with Huck about this later.

* * *

"You have to be fuckin kidding me, I don't know how they expect us to figure out that prophecy if they can't." Jake said his mouth was wide open in shock after Henry had read the prophecy for the rest of the thirteen.

"Nope this is no joke Jake we have to figure this out." Prue told her little brother.

"Well if you ask me it sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me." Troy said.

"We're not poets I don't know what makes the elders think we are." Roman bitched.

"I agree with Shrimp there." Lilly put her two cents in.

"It's not impossible to figure out it's just difficult." Calleigh said.

"Ok, then does anyone have any ideas?" Bianca asked.

" I think that the first one mentioned in there is Mel." Chris said.

"Chris it says the only child of the oldest charmed one I don't understand that." Wyatt pointed out. Not that it was a surprise that he didn't understand something.

"Right but it doesn't literally mean the only child that the charmed one has. Mel is mom's only daughter and I think that is what it meant in the prophecy." Chris explained to his brother.

"And it has already been established by B that Chase is the second one mentioned there." Oriana said helpfully.

"The third one has to be Val a lover's soul and a seer's eyes. That refers to mom and dad's powers." Jake added.

"Right the only other one that could be is Penny but it's not. Because Penny is the power of love and Salem, that is talking about her being half cupid half witch." Prue said.

"I'm not positive but I think the line about the key and the guide is about Billy." Bianca said.

"That actually sounds about right B." Hank said.

"I'm not going to lie the part about the heart of the wolf and the soul of a man confuses the hell out of me." Lilly said.

"Yeah that is pretty confusing. But on a brighter note I will tell you that the one about the wandering ancestors is about Emily. Gypsies are notoriously nomadic making them wanderers." Roman said he was pretty much the go to guy for all things gypsy related.

"Gypsy boy has been heard from now just let me pause a moment to make sure I still have my wallet." Chris said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Chris." Roman shot back at him.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks Ro I don't sleep with men who have slept with my sister." Chris lisped femininely.

"Chris that is gross. But anyway the thing about the secret soul is totally Huck for reasons I'm sure I don't have to mention." Henry put in.

"Half valkyrie, half wood nymph just about the easiest one to pick out every time." Calleigh boasted.

"Well we've figured all the other guys out the one about the heart of the wolf almost has to be Ricky although I don't get how it is. But there is something that bothers me a hell of a lot more. I don't get the part about the oldest charmed daughter. That happens to be Prue and I don't know how she has anything to do with this." Chuck said he was worried about his wife he didn't want her going into danger without him.

"I'm sorry but that is the residual worry right now. The primary concern should be the part about the eleven aiding the bakers dozen." Bianca said that was nagging at her like no other.

Oriana raised her hand sheepishly. "B what is a baker's dozen?" she asked.

Bianca shot her a look that could kill. "I know that you didn't have the benefit of completing your high school education but please don't be stupid Oriana Rose. A baker's dozen is thirteen and we are the thirteen. It is a basic measurement that you should have learned in middle school science class."

"I should have learned what a baker's dozen is or I should have learned the you guys are the thirteen?" Oriana asked being a smart ass.

"Well it's a good thing I walked in when I did. I can't have my girls at each other's throats." Frank said with a big grin on his face.

"Francis I started ignoring her the minute she learned how to talk I'm not about to start letting her being a smart ass get to me." Bianca told her father.

"But you didn't have to jump on my ass B. I really didn't know what a baker's dozen is." Oriana defended herself.

"Even Wyatt knows what that is and he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but I digress. I have things to be doing and those things don't include arguing with you." Bianca replied.

"Little Frank I need to tell you something." Frank said and Bianca knew he was talking to her.

"Yes father." Bianca replied.

"Um, I'm going to ask you to be careful and I'm going to ask Hank to keep an extra careful eye on you because the triad wants you dead I killed one assassin that they sent after you. I just want you to watch your back." Frank told her gently.

Bianca put her hands over her face and groaned. "Dad I've got it don't worry about it. I haven't met an assassin who can out do me yet." She assured him.

"Uncle Frank I swear to you that I will do a better job this time I won't let anything happen to her." Henry swore to him.

Frank knew that he was talking about what had happened to Oriana he was going to end that once and for all. "Henry Victor and Bianca Lyn I want you to both listen to me because this will be the very last time I say this what happened to Oriana was neither of your faults. If the blame lies with anyone other than those demons it lies with O. B she didn't do what you told her to and she paid the price and it is as simple as that. So Hank I trust you to take care of my Frank Jr. just as well as I can."

"Uncle Frank I won't let her out of my sight if that's what it takes." Henry assured him.

"Yes you will I can take care of myself but I will keep an eye out. Hey I might even get a little proactive instead of being reactive. Dad you have nothing to worry about most of the assassins I know wouldn't dream of messing with Frank Hoyt's kid and that is before they figure out that I'm the crazy bitch that will do the jobs they won't do." Bianca told him.

"Well when you put it that way I have to back off some but I can't back off all the way. I love you Goober you're my Frank Jr." Frank put his arm around her and then he motioned Oriana over. "And you are my Lyn Jr. I love you too and despite what I just told Hank and B I'm sorry that I failed you," he said tearing up.

Oriana reached up and kissed her dad on the nose. "You didn't fail me daddy I was just hard headed and I didn't listen." She assured him fighting tears of her own.

"I'm your dad Ana it's my job to protect you I didn't exactly do that. Point in case I let you go off with your sister who I know damn well is as crazy as I am." Frank pointed out to her.

"Daddy there was nothing you could have done to stop me just like you couldn't stop me from marrying a gorilla." Oriana explained to him smiling at Hank.

"You married a gorilla and I married a mule." Henry countered with a soft smile on his face.

"I didn't stop you from marrying Hank because he was a good boy then and he's a good man now. But between me and you, you always got away with more because you're the youngest girl." Frank laughed.

"Francis I'm standing right here." Bianca gave him a fake scowl. The others weren't going to say anything about her being off task because she needed this.

"Yeah I know but you get a pass on a lot of things with your mother because you're just like me and she finds everything I do cute. That and well I had to talk her out of killing you quite a few times growing up. But seriously I need you to come in the other room with me I have something that I need to show you." Frank said.

"Dad I would but I need to stay and help." Bianca replied.

"B go and take that thing you call a sister with you I can't have her and Prue feeding off of each other without you in the room to control her." Henry told his girlfriend.

Bianca walked over to him and kissed him because she needed to know that they were ok. "I love you Double H."

"I love you too B. Lyn." Henry replied raising her hand to his lips and kissing it before he allowed her to leave the room.

"You guys do know that had we been that off task we would have got yelled at right?" Liz asked once Bianca was out of earshot.

"Oh, yeah she would have yelled at us to focus no doubt about it. But I can't help but love her mean ass." Henry said staring in the direction Bianca had just walked.

"Yeah I get the from googly eyes you're making right now that you love her. I swear all you love sick puppies are making me sick." Chris said shaking his head at his cousin but he was glad he wasn't going over the deep end.

* * *

"Jesus why is it so loud in this house this early in the morning?" Paige grumbled hoarsely. As she made her way into the kitchen with Mel.

"I don't have the answer to that but I will tell you this it should be against the law. I didn't work last night but I still shouldn't be up this early because lets face it I'm beat I slept like shit." Mel replied. Really the last thing in the world that needed to happen was those two combining forces that was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I slept fine once I finally managed to get warm." Paige said barely above a whisper. Hell she was still cold it was summer and she had on pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"Speaking of that that was the first and last time you ever get in bed with me. I can't even explain to you how you sleep all I know is it isn't pretty." Mel informed her.

"The only reason I had so much trouble getting to sleep was because I was freezing." Paige defended herself.

"I didn't press you on the issue last night because you were miserable so I'll ask now, why the hell didn't you just sleep with Dom?" Mel asked.

Paige and Mel both made their way blindly to the coffee pot. "I'm mad at Dom I told him to go to his mom's house and sleep."

"Why are you mad at Dom?" Mel asked pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"I think that should be obvious he dropped me off at mom's hours yesterday the woman drove me crazy. Aunt Mel I shit you not she put a baby monitor in the living room where I was sleeping." Paige explained.

"I know I was there I saw her." Mel replied.

"Morning sunshine it was nice of you to get so dressed up on our account." Jimmy told her cheerfully. It reminded her so much of something that Roman would say.

Mel was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and she had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. "I should still be sleeping I was up for over twenty-four hours. And I will listen to your son up to a point when he says things like that but I won't put up with it from you Jimmy."

"How do you feel Paige?" Eva asked her.

"I feel like shit Aunt Eva. I would never admit this to her but I think mom was right I think I have pneumonia." Paige replied.

"I know Wy told me and I'm going to proscribe you something stronger." Eva promised her.

"Paige you are just like your mother." Lyn told her.

Paige groaned when she heard her grandma. "Oh boy, I think this house has one too many Hoyts in it right now I'd better go. I don't want to be around when my mom commits murder." She said sarcastically.

"Paige don't be so much like your father it isn't healthy." Bianca told her coming in the room with her dad and sister.

"My God kid I can't get over how much you look like your dad." Frank told her.

"I've been known to act just like him too." Paige replied with more sarcasm.

Bianca shook her head at her daughter. "O, this is unfortunately my very stubborn daughter Paige."

"I come by it naturally mother." Paige informed her.

"B I knew she was yours before you did. She acts just like you and I called her on it." Oriana told her sister.

"Oh, shit this sickness is throwing me off my game. Damn it all to hell those boys can't do shit right without me. I'm going to have to talk to them." Paige groaned.

"I don't even want to know what she's talking about this time." Bianca said.

"Well that is because she is Frank the third. No one wants to know what we're talking about when we have outbursts like that." Frank reasoned with her.

"Frank don't you call my grandbaby that. The girl is bad enough without you saying that she's like you." Leo teased him.

"Fine then I'll make you feel better she reminds me of Mel." Frank conceded.

"Shit that isn't a comforting thought Mel is just like Piper. We really don't need anyone else who is that bad." Coop smiled sweetly at Piper when she glared at him.

"Watch it Cupid I'll blow your ass up." Piper warned him.

"Piper please don't inflict bodily harm on my husband I'm attached to him." Phoebe begged her sister.

"Your husband is a pain in my ass too." Prue chimed in.

"I'm going to break this up right now." Mel said shaking her head. "Has anyone seen my boyfriend? And if he isn't around I'll settle for his little brother." She asked.

"Ricky is still at football practice and Roman is in the dining room." Derek answered her question.

"Oh joy, I really don't want to deal with the older guys right now I was with them all day yesterday. I think I'll wait for my two compadres to get here and then we'll go in there and see what they have." Mel mused to herself.

"Don't be so cheery this morning Paige." Paige told her niece.

"I told you people I'm going on very little sleep and I slept with a bed hog last night." Mel replied.

"I don't hog the bed I was just cold, I was fine once you put your arm around me and you know it." Paige defended herself.

"The reason you two had a problem is because you both sleep alike." Piper pointed out.

"Mom I'm scared to ask but how do you know this?" Mel asked.

"Because I looked in on you two this morning before I came down it was very cute." Piper replied.

"Baby you could have stayed with me last night Uncle Hank would have slept on the couch." Bianca told her daughter.

"I was fine mom I would have been better had I not kicked Dom out but I was pissed at him. So I slept with Aunt Mel. Besides I'm sure Uncle Hank really appreciates you saying he'll sleep on the couch." Paige replied.

"Hank would have understood, you're staying with me tonight and we're not going to argue about it." Bianca told her sternly.

"Whatever mother," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"That is music to my ears you now know what you sound like when you say things like that." Lyn told her.

"Mother you're tempting fate right now. I don't know why dad has to bring you with him everywhere he goes." Bianca responded.

"Don't talk about my mom that way B." Oriana said indignantly.

"O, she knows that I love her besides she was my mom first." Bianca informed her.

"I don't even like you sometimes B." Oriana replied.

"Frank did you show Frank Jr. the knife yet?" Andy asked.

"No, and I never thought I would see this day but B you need to focus for five seconds I have something to show you." Frank reminded her.

Bianca looked away from her sister and took a deep breath. "Sorry dad I'm good to go now show away." She said when she was composed enough.

Frank pulled out the knife that he had taken off the assassin. "This would be the knife those assassins carry I just thought you should see it."

"I think I've seen something like that before I'm going to have to confer with Uncle Mickey. This is something that he would know about." Bianca replied for some reason she couldn't remember where she had saw that knife before.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I told you we would get into to more action this chapter. So I wonder what is really wrong with Ricky I think it is more than just his temper running short. I think Hank and B are both taking Oriana being back well but that is subject to change. Henry isn't very happy with the elders right now so there is no telling what he will do. Hell there is no telling what B will do concerning the demons that are after her. Mel and Paige together make me laugh but something tells me that those two together isn't a good thing. One would have thought that Prue being married would stop her meddling ways for a little while but no such luck on that front. Ricky and Huck are going to have to do something about Torch before things get out of hand again. It really makes you wonder what the first line of that prophecy is talking about. Until next time please review.

A/N2: Ok I goofed the first time I posted this I said that they were the ten but really there are eleven of them my bad.


	4. Truth Revealed

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

A/N2: I goofed up last chapter when I was doing the prophecy I miscounted it should have been the eleven instead of the ten. I fixed it though and everything is good to go :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

"Ricky are you sure that you're ok? You're still shaking really bad and I'm worried about you being so hot." Patty asked her boyfriend as they walked into the kitchen of the manor.

"I'm fine babe I'll be even better once I get something to eat." Ricky replied going to the refrigerator.

Eva took one look at her son and she knew what was going on with him she also knew that it wasn't safe for Patty to be standing as close to him as she was. "Charlie don't take this the wrong way but you need to back away from him it's not safe for you to be around him right now."

Derek looked at his wife incredulously. "I thought you said that we were out of the woods when it came to that with him and Em?" he asked.

"I thought we were but obviously we're not." Eva informed him.

"I wish I knew what the hell my parents were talking about right now." Emily said looking between the two of them.

"Not now Em your brother needs to be kept under control." Derek told her.

"Mom, dad seriously you both need to take a chill pill I'm fine I don't know what you're worrying about." Ricky said he was still shaking but the tremors were confined only to his hands.

"Ricky what set you off to begin with?" Eva asked.

Ricky shared a glance with Penny and she subtly shook her head. "It was just some guy at practice it's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Eva eyed him warily but she had no choice but to trust him she would keep an eye on him. "Ok, if you say so."

"Right because it's normal for him to blow a fucking gasket over the fact that I got pissed at him for drinking milk out of the jug." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Em." Ricky warned her he was starting to shake again.

"That is proof enough right there that he isn't fine Eva. This is your cup of tea do something about it." Derek told his wife this was one of those times that he couldn't help out.

Eva thought it over for a minute. "Henry Victor get in here now I need you." she called out and Hank came in a moment later.

"You called?" Hank asked.

"Look do you remember back when you were drinking and I told you that one day you were going to have to repay that favor I did for you?" Eva asked him.

"I don't remember much from my days as a drunk but I remember that." Hank replied.

"Well today is the day that you are going to repay me. Grab Ricky and take him out to the backyard." Eva said.

"Why?" Hank asked confused.

"Don't ask questions right now just do it. I'll be out there with your mom and your aunts in a second." Eva told him in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Hank went to Ricky and put him in a hold. "Hank you big bastard let go of me." Ricky said struggling against him but it was no use he had him in the backyard before he had a fighting chance.

Hank looked at Ricky and he knew what was going on with him. "Ricky if you like the shirt you have on take it off now." he ordered him. He helped him out of his shirt.

Ricky's shaking got uncontrollable and he felt this weird primal feeling on the deep inside. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Ricky don't fight it just go with it." Eva told her son.

Ricky stopped fighting the pull he was feeling and he just went with it. He could feel a burning sensation throughout his body and he was in a little bit of pain. When the shaking stopped and the pain subsided he could tell that something was different. After a minute it hit him instead of seeing things from a normal point of view he was seeing things from the point of view of a dog. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked but it came out as a howl.

Henry had seen a lot of things in his life but nothing had prepared him for the sight in front of him. His baby sister's boyfriend had transformed into a wolf. His coat was coal black and his ears were tipped with silver and there was a silver patch on his chest. "Well I'll say this for him he makes a pretty wolf."

Ricky let out another sharp howl and he looked pleading up at Hank. _"Hank what's going on?" _he asked telepathically since Hank was the only one who could understand him.

"Aunt Eva he wants to know what's going on and I can't help but be curious myself." Hank relayed the message.

Eva went to her son and put her hand on his head. "Baby I was hoping that you wouldn't have to go through this but I'll explain the best I can. The gypsies have these things known as guardians that protect the tribe from demons and things like that. There are three different types of guardians, an eagle, a hawk, and a wolf. As you can see you're a wolf that is the main type of guardian. The shaking you feel when you get mad is your urge to phase and protect yourself." She explained to him.

Ricky let out a pitiful whine. _"Hank ask her how I change back." _

"Aunt Eva he wants to know how to change back." Henry told her.

"Well he just has to concentrate on what makes him human and he will change back." Eva answered.

"Aunt Eva isn't he going to be naked when he changes back?" Henry asked.

"Yeah he will be." Eva replied.

Henry took off the shorts he was wearing and laid them on the ground. "Here you can put these on when you change back." That left him standing there is nothing but a white pair of boxer briefs that had shamrocks on them.

Prue looked at her nephew and laughed. "Hank I'm not sure that I even want to know."

Henry looked down at his underwear. "There is nothing wrong with these B bought them for me."

"I can see why she would have." Piper told him shaking her head.

"Yeah Hank you sure do fill those out nicely." Phoebe commented trying to suppress a laugh.

Paige just stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at her son. "Henry Victor Halliwell you need to go find some other pants. I am your mother I don't want to see your goods and I'm seriously afraid they are going to come spilling out of those underwear."

Henry threw back his head and laughed. "That would be the reason why B. Lyn bought them for me mother. She told me she thinks I have a cute ass."

"You do have a cute butt Hank and I mean that in the most platonic way possible." Eva told him grinning.

Ricky let out another loud whine. _"Hank stop worrying about your underwear I'm having trouble changing back." _

"Aunt Eva he says that he's having trouble changing back." Henry informed her.

"Well I'm no expert when it comes to this shit." Eva replied but she gave Ricky a sympathetic look.

A grin lit up Phoebe's face. "Oh, please you people spend too much time thinking and not enough time feeling." She replied as she went to the door. "Charlie get out here your boyfriend needs you."

"Pheebs that's really not a good idea he could hurt her." Eva cautioned her.

"He could but he won't trust me she is the one thing that ties him to his humanity." Phoebe replied being married to a cupid came in handy in situations like these.

Patty came out of the house with a worried look on her face. "What can I do to help?" she asked. She didn't want anything to be wrong with Ricky.

"Sweetie Ricky turned into a wolf and he's having trouble turning back. We thought that if you were out here that it would help him." Eva said pointing to Ricky.

Patty didn't hesitate she walked over to him so that she was standing beside him. "What do I do?" she asked.

Henry knew that Ricky wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world but he wasn't going to take any chances where his baby sister was concerned so he stayed right by her. "It's ok he won't hurt you. Here give me your hand." He took her hand and placed it on top of Ricky's head. Ricky moved his head underneath her hand and looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"He is so soft." Patty mused.

"Yeah and he's purty too." Henry said with a fake southern accent.

Ricky could feel himself getting more relaxed and he felt a tingle like he wanted to turn back. _"Hank can you get them to go inside so I can change back?" _he asked.

"Alright ladies he says he wants us to go inside so he can change back." Henry relayed. They all started back to the house including Patty.

Ricky let out a whine when she started to walk away.

"Sis he wants you to stay with him." Henry told her.

Patty smiled at her big brother. "I know I don't need words to understand him. It's alright you can go like you said he won't hurt me. Plus I would really like it if you put pants on so I'm not scared for life."

Henry chuckled at that. "Charlie if you weren't scared for life when I was married to O I don't think there is anything else I can do that will scar you." he said as he walked in the house.

* * *

_A nineteen year old Chris was having trouble sleeping but who could blame him after all Paige had just died two days before that wasn't exactly conducive to sleep. When he had woke after what little sleep he did get he felt that something was off with Wyatt and he sensed that he was in the attic of the manor. So he decided to orb over and see what was going on. As he walked up the steps he could hear not only Wyatt's voice but another voice as well. There was something strangely demonic sounding about the voice. _

_Chris walked into the attic to see Wyatt talking to a demon who was dressed in raged clothing. "Wy what are you doing?" he asked confused. _

"_I'm not doing anything Chris don't worry about it." Wyatt replied with a menacing tone in his voice. _

"_You're doing something Wyatt or you wouldn't be talking to a demon." Chris accused him. _

"_It's nothing for you to worry about little brother just drop it." Wyatt told him coldly there was steel in his blue eyes now. _

_Chris knew that whatever was going on with his brother and this demon wasn't good. Then realization dawned on him. "Wy you're working with this demon aren't you?" he asked. _

"_It's no concern of yours what I do Christopher." Wyatt said through gritted teeth. _

"_Yes it is you're my brother. I'm going to tell dad." Chris replied not backing down. _

_Wyatt picked his brother up by the throat using his powers. "You will do no such of a thing if you value your life Chris. You have to see that I'm doing this for us." He had softened toward the end of his sermon and he sat his brother back down on the ground. _

_Chris looked at his brother in shock he had never used his powers against him before. "I don't know how you can say you're doing this for us Wy this isn't who we are. This isn't who we were raised to be. You shouldn't be working with the demons that killed our family you should be helping us vanquish them." _

"_Chris I'm doing this so we don't have to bury anyone else. Now if you don't like it you can leave." Wyatt growled at him. _

_Chris turned to go but before he did he said. "Wy I know you think what you're doing is right but it's not and I will save you if it's the last thing I do." _

Chris sat up with a start he could feel blood trickling down his lip from his nose. He wiped it away the best he could. He could also feel a blinding headache building.

"Little brother are you ok?" Wyatt asked concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Wy don't worry about it." Chris said more harshly than he had intended to.

"You're my brother it's my job to protect you and worry about you. Because whatever is going on with you if affecting you a hell of a lot more than you're willing to admit." Wyatt replied locking eyes with him it looked like the sea meeting the sky.

"I said I'm fine Wy, I don't know why you won't just drop it." Chris was not in the mood to talk about this right now.

"I can't drop it Christopher I would like to know what the hell your problem is and why the fuck you've been shutting me out for the last year." Wyatt yelled at him.

Chris couldn't stop himself from saying the first thing that came to his mind. "You're my problem Wy I hope that's what you wanted to hear you're a big part of my fuckin' problem. You can't leave me alone to live my own life you don't have to be my protector. In fact sometimes I think it's my job to protect you." he yelled back.

Wyatt got a stricken look on his face and tears filled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be a good big brother."

"Yeah well try minding your own damn business for once." Chris raged on.

"Chris that is enough." Liz yelled at him very rarely did she step into the middle of one of the Halliwell brother's disputes but she wasn't going to let Chris talk to her fiancé like that.

"Lizzie I love you but stay out of this. You have no idea the things I have been through for him and he treats me like a child whose hand he has to hold." Chris didn't show any signs of calming down any time soon.

"Chris don't you yell at her. This is between you and me now if you want to take it out on someone take it out on me." Wyatt told him.

"God Wyatt this is nothing for you to worry about but you won't just let it drop. I'm protecting you here." Chris yelled back now tears were blurring his vision.

"Chris it's my job to protect you not the other way around. You are just too stubborn to see that. I know that's there is something going on with you and I need to know what it is." Wyatt said standing up to his full height.

Chris not to be undone pushed his chair back from the table and stood up to face his brother. "No you don't need to know Wy, this is the one thing I have to protect you from. I don't want to hurt you but if I tell you I know it will. Trust me it's more my job to take care of you than it is your job to take care of me. "

Wyatt just looked at him unsure what to say. "Chris that couldn't be farther from the truth I'm the older brother."

"Get off of it Wy everyone thinks that since you're the twice blessed that you have to take care of poor little defenseless Chris there is no way he can do anything for himself. I'm sick to death of feeling inferior because you're so much more powerful than me. And you only make it worse with the way you insist on constantly checking up on me. Wyatt you and everyone else can't even begin to comprehend the things that I have been through for you." Chris said trying to will his tears down.

Wyatt felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way those weren't my intentions." He said quietly but he and Chris were still nose-to-nose.

Prue had let those two carry on for as long as she could stand to. She stood up and pushed them both away from each other. "Chris I think that it's time for you to tell him." She said locking eyes with him. She knew that she could stand between them and be fine they would never forgive themselves if they hurt her.

"No Prue I can't tell him." Chris said.

"It's past that anymore Chris you damn near have to tell him." Prue reasoned with him.

"Tell me what Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing Wy just let sleeping dogs lie." Chris yelled trying to get his brother to back down.

"No I want to know damn it." Wyatt yelled back at him.

Henry walked into the room and let out a loud wolf whistle. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he demanded.

"Honey I don't think anyone is going to take you seriously when you're standing here in your underwear." Bianca pointed out to him but she couldn't help but admire the view.

"I see you still have one of the nicest asses I've ever seen." Oriana smirked at him.

"Hey this isn't about me or my fine ass. This is about my two older cousins being locked in heated battle. Now someone tell me what the hell is going on." Henry replied.

"Chris is being stubborn again and he won't tell me what his problem is when I know there is something bothering him." Wyatt said.

"And he won't listen to me when I say that it would only hurt him if I were to tell him." Chris told his side.

"That is it I am ending this now." Henry said. "Wy we didn't tell you the full truth about Chris's flashbacks. The truth is…" he began but Chris cut him off.

"No, Hank he deserves to hear this from me. I'll tell him but we'll go in the other room." Chris finally relented he didn't know what else to say.

"I think we should all take a little break, and I think that Hank needs to put some pants on." Prue said.

"Seriously dude I'm about to see your junk and the thought makes me want to puke." Jake told his older cousin.

"You're only jealous because my junk is bigger than yours." Hank replied sticking his tongue out at him.

"Come on Chris let's get this over with." Wyatt said inclining his head in the direction of the sunroom.

"Hold on just one minute Wy." Chris said stepping over to Liz and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Lizzie that was uncalled for I won't let it happen again."

Liz reached up and kissed his cheek. "It's ok Chris I know you wouldn't hurt me. I also know that you and your brother are both stubborn ass mules."

"Hank I know that you need to put pants on but you and I need to talk." Roman told him.

"Alright you and I will go up to Chris's old room while I look for some pants." Henry replied.

* * *

Ricky walked into the kitchen holding on to Patty for dear life. Somehow he knew that if he felt like he was going to lose control again she could stop him. "Hey, Em I'm sorry that I snapped at you." he said looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"There is no need for you to apologize Rick it's really not your fault." Emily replied gently.

"So that's where Henry's pants went." Chuck said when he walked into the room and saw what his brother was wearing.

"I think I would like to know why he has his shorts on." Prue said hanging onto her husband's arm.

"That would be because Ricky can now turn into a wolf when he gets pissed off." Derek answered dryly.

"What do you mean he turns into a wolf?" Lilly asked confused.

"Lilly it's one of those gypsy things that Roman could explain a hell of a lot better than I can." Eva told her daughter.

"That sounds like something out of those stupid books that dad loves so much." Jake chuckled.

"That is exactly what it's like." Eva agreed.

Coop shot a mock frown at his oldest son. "I will have you know that those books aren't stupid thank you very much Cooper."

Jake walked to his mother and took Phil from her. "Hey there big guy it's time for one of our talks. You need to realize that your daddy is silly and he reads stupid books that all teenage girls love."

"Do you two have talks like this often?" Val asked her brother.

"Of course we do Val I'm his big brother I have to teach him how to survive the world." Jake answered like it was no big deal.

"Of course you have undoubtedly been telling my baby brother bad things about me." Prue accused him.

"So before you guys get into it, how is the prophecy coming?" Leo asked.

"It's coming Uncle Leo." Oriana answered.

"That's a real nice answer there O we were kinda hoping for specifics." Frank responded sarcastically.

"Well we've pretty much got it figured out but there are some parts that make no sense at all though we now know which line is talking about Ricky." Liz said sounding distracted. She was worried about Wyatt and Chris.

"And then there is the part about the oldest charmed daughter being the key to one of the three evil souls. That one has me stumped I mean it has to be Prue but that doesn't make any sense at all." Troy shrugged.

"Troy sweetie don't think it's not what they pay you for." Nicole joked with her son.

"That one hurt mom that hurt a lot as a matter of fact." Troy said putting his hand over his heart.

"Who all is the prophecy about?" Carly asked.

"You, Charlie, Mel, Val, Penny, Em, Ricky, Hails, Billy, Chase, and Huck." Calleigh reported.

"Oh hell no, I can't be stuck with Chase and Huck that just isn't fair." Mel groaned.

"Aunt Mel that is one of those things that you're just going to have to deal with. I don't like being stuck with Jack, Al, Dom, and Brady but it happened." Paige chimed in. Being sick in no way stopped her from being a smart ass.

As if they all didn't have enough going on that they had to deal with at that moment Greg shimmered in the room.

"Oh, God you have to be fuckin' kidding me." Jake groaned.

"Aw, and here I thought you would be happy to see me Coop." Greg said oozing smugness.

"I would be more than happy to rearrange your face for you pretty boy." Jake threatened.

"Jake I think one set of Halliwell brothers fighting is more than enough for one day." Parker told him.

"Phil remind me that you and I need to have another one of our talks later." Jake regarded his little brother.

"Yeah you two need to have a talk about you being evil." Greg grumbled.

"Greg don't start." Phoebe told him she was sick of them having this argument.

"Mom I'm just saying you trust him entirely too much with Phil." Greg replied.

"Please Greg no one needs to worry about Phil when he's with Coop. The man would seriously throw himself in front of a moving vehicle for that baby. You need to be more worried about him smothering him with attention." Cole jumped to Jake's defense.

"Cole if I wasn't grateful for you getting my relationship with my little brother I would be mad at you for the last part." Jake said he really had to admit that Cole wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Mom do you at least think it would be possible for me to see my little brother?" Greg asked and Jake scowled.

"Of course," Phoebe said smiling. "Jakie I know this is hard for you but I'm going to need you to let go of your baby brother for just a minute."

Jake grudgingly placed Phil in Greg's arms. "Support his head dumb ass he can't do it himself." He really hated passing his baby brother off to him but he couldn't let his mom know what was up until he had some proof.

"I've got him I'm not going to hurt him." Greg replied. Prue looked on tensely she didn't like him holding her baby brother any more than Jake did.

* * *

"So Ro tell me what you want to talk about." Henry said as he stepped into a pair of shorts.

"Yesterday I remembered everything from the time I was kidnapped and I know who the one…" Roman started but Henry cut him off by orbing something into his palm.

"Here drink this before you even finish that thought." Henry told him they couldn't be too careful and he didn't even know that Greg was in the house.

Roman drank it without question. " The one is Greg. When I was trapped in the sources dungeon he told me all about his little plans and he even showed me what Ben looked like that is how I know all of this."

"Dude you don't have to do a bunch of talking to me I'm sold already. You are the eighth member of the thirteen to figure it out we are only five people away from all of us knowing." Henry replied.

"So do Prue and Coop know that their brother is an evil bastard?" Roman asked.

"They don't really consider him their brother but yeah they know they both figured it out at the same time." Henry answered him.

"What was that potion you made me drink?" Roman asked he has a lot of questions.

"That was a telepath blocking potion. As far as we know he has telepathy so we can't have him reading our minds." Henry pointed out.

"Shit I wonder how we get the others to realize the truth. Poor Wy is so dense that he'll never be able to figure it out." Roman mused.

"Ro you're not telling me anything I don't know. And we have tried to think up ways to make everyone see the truth it's just the last time that happened we got sent to the future." Henry explained.

"That's lovely." Roman commented dryly.

"Yeah, I know. But come on we really should be getting back to the others before they think that I needed your help to change my pants." Henry joked.

* * *

In the sunroom Chris and Wyatt were in the middle of an intense showdown their eyes were locked and they were both too stubborn to speak first. Something about the look in Chris's eyes made Wyatt back down first. The look that was in his brother's eyes right now was the same look as that of a wounded animal.

"Shit, Chris this isn't getting us anywhere we can stand here and stare each other down until we're old men and we both know that neither of us are going to budge." Wyatt sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Wy, really you just need to let me think this out for a minute I have to break this to you gently." Chris reasoned with him. The last thing in the world he wanted was to hurt his brother with what he had to tell him.

"Chris just tell me I promise you that whatever you have to tell me isn't going to break me." Wyatt said he didn't see why his brother was so hell bent on protecting him.

"You know about my flashbacks and the back story behind them right?" Chris asked.

"Sure I know that another version of you went to the past to save the future and might I add that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree your little girl is following in your footsteps." Wyatt replied.

"God I hope not," Chris said so lowly that Wyatt didn't hear him. "Ok, there is a lot that you don't know. The reason he went back to the past was to save someone that he dearly loved from evil."

"Chris I just don't see what this has to do with me." Wyatt admitted.

"Wy, he went back to save the other version of you." Chris said he couldn't just blurt out that he had been evil it would crush the big teddy bear.

"That is why you thought I would be mad? Because you've been a fool in every time line and he risked himself to save me?" Wyatt asked chuckling.

Chris looked at his brother and he knew that there was no way that goofball could ever be anything other than good. This was the hard part for him because he knew he was going to break his heart. "You see Wy he didn't come back to keep evil from getting to you he came back to keep you from turning evil." He felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"So I was evil?" Wyatt asked with a frown on his face. No wonder his brother had been pulling away from him he knew that he was an evil bastard and he couldn't be trusted.

Chris had to fight back tears he looked like a dog that someone had kicked. "Wy don't even think that there is no way you could ever be evil. There is no doubt in my mind that you would die for me." he explained to him gently.

"Chris I need to know, how bad was I?" Wyatt asked tears clouding his blue eyes.

Chris had to look down at the floor before he could look at his brother and when he did his eyes looked like stormy seas. "You were pretty bad Wy the things that he did were horrible. He sent the whole world to hell and I had to make the tough choice of fighting against him."

Wyatt let a few of his tears fall. "I'm so sorry Chris."

"Wyatt look at me, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. I want you to understand me so I'm going to put this in language that is perfectly clear even to you. You didn't do one fucking thing wrong you big teddy bear you never have and never will. That person isn't you that isn't who you are. Do you understand me?" Chris asked his brother forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Chris you know as well as I do that on some level I'm that guy. Because you are obviously just like the other Chris the only difference is you haven't had to deal with your older brother being an evil bastard." Wyatt said in a shaky voice.

"No, my big brother is a pretty great guy and this is exactly why I didn't want to tell him what was wrong because I knew he would blame himself." Chris reasoned with him.

"How can I not Chris? I put you and everyone else I care about through unspeakable hell." Wyatt asked reasonably.

"Well I can't speak for anyone else but I really cared about you then and I still do now you big lug. I wouldn't have risked my life to save you if I didn't love you because I just couldn't bring myself to kill you." Chris told him.

"Bullshit you didn't do it for me you did it for Mel and Hank. I was there the night you told her that you would kill for me but you would die for her and Hank." Wyatt replied.

"Well there was a flaw in that statement Wy I just didn't know it at the time but I did die for you. I gave my life so you would be good. If that doesn't prove I love you I don't know what will." Chris yelled at him.

Piper came stalking into the room at that moment with Jack in her arms. "Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry what the hell is going on in here?" she demanded of them.

"Oh your son just told me that not only was I an evil bastard but apparently he died for me too. That is what's going on mom I don't know how to live with that." Wyatt shouted.

"Wyatt lower your voice so you don't scare your baby brother." Piper ordered him.

"Mom I have been trying to make the idiot see that he isn't the person that did all those things just like dad isn't the jackass that treated me like shit." Chris explained to her.

"Chris take your brother." Piper ordered placing Jack in his arms. She then went and wrapped her arms around Wyatt. "Sweetie I need you to understand that you didn't do any of those things you are a good boy you always have been and you always will be. I'm sorry that I didn't tell either of you sooner but I didn't you to grow up thinking you had to watch yourself if you got too much power and I didn't want Chris to feel like he was responsible for you."

"Mom I just don't understand how I could have ever done anything to hurt Chris or anyone else that I love. And my God I shudder when I think about the things I might have done to Lizzie." Wyatt cried.

"Shh, baby it's all ok you're not the man who did those things and you have nothing to be sorry for I promise you that." Piper told him running her fingers through his hair.

"Mom this is why I didn't want to tell him I didn't want him to think that I hated him." Chris was crying now too.

Piper somehow managed to snake her arm around him too. "Look at that I've got all three of my boys and I really need my two big boys to be mommy's big helpers. I need you both to look after your sister and help her with this prophecy. But you two just go on and cry as long as you need to because mommy's got you." she talked to them in a soothing tone.

Both of the Halliwell brothers locked eyes and pulled away from their mother. Chris threw his free arm around his older brother. "It's ok teddy bear I know you would never hurt me. I'm more worried that I would hurt you." he assured him.

"I love you so much Chris." Wyatt told his little brother.

"I love you too Wy." Chris replied. Jack let out a little cry he didn't like being trapped between the two giants that were his big brothers.

"Don't think I forgot about you I love you too Jackie. I'll always protect you no matter what." Wyatt swore to the little boy.

"I love you too Jackie I'll always be here for you any time you need anything." Chris promised him. Both young men placed kisses on his tiny head.

Piper had to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "And Jackie loves you both very much he got the two best big brothers in the whole world. One day he will realize just how great you both are. I love you boys and I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's ok mom." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"Wy you know that we're going to have to have a talk with the younger kids right?" Chris asked him.

"I know we might as well get them all together read the prophecy and explain it to them." Wyatt agreed.

"Yeah we're agreed which means we are now going to have to go in the kitchen. And shit we might want to deal with the assassins that are after B. I kinda need her in one piece I love my little girl very much." Chris chuckled.

"I'm kinda fond of the brat myself." Wyatt laughed.

Piper smiled at both young men it was good to see that this wasn't affecting them the way she had feared it would.

* * *

The thirteen had assembled all the members of the eleven in the living room. The adults decided that they were going to sit in on the proceedings too hell even the future kids had showed up. The ones who knew about Greg were nervous about him being in the room but there was nothing that they could do about it now.

"At some point one of you is going to tell us what the hell is going on right?" Huck asked sarcastically.

"Noah Puck watch your damn mouth." Calleigh shot out at her brother.

"Yes mom." Huck said throwing her a mock salute.

"I give up with you. I don't know how you survive in the army." Calleigh groaned rolling her eyes.

"Because the army will take any idiot." Chuck threw out.

"Ok, in answer to Huck's original question you're all here because we're about to read the prophecy. Hank you have the floor." Chris said in a business like manner. Hell this was the family business.

" Against three evils as old as the dawn of time shall fight a group of two plus nine. The band of eleven shall be woven tight or surely they shall lose the fight. If the three evil souls prevail the human race shall gnash and wail. For one evil soul the oldest daughter of the power of three is the key. Step in the band of eleven to battle the foes of their mothers again all the way to heaven. The only child of the oldest charmed one shall lead the group into the fray. A witch of the dark arts shall truly help save the day. Add a lover's soul and a seer's eyes surely they will be fine. Two guiding lights shall shine through these desperate times. A key and a guide to fit the lock shall help complete the stock. A secret soul hid in the night shall aid the others in the fight. The heart of a wolf and the soul of a man shall help with the battle at hand. A female whose ancestors wandered shall help the evil three be plundered. The power of love and Salem shall make nine and surely she will do fine. The last carries the Halliwell curse even though she's not immersed. This band of eleven shall aid the bakers dozen through their crusade." Henry read for the third time that day.

"Holy shit that was confusing as hell I don't know how you guys made heads or tails of it." Hailey said in a rare outburst.

"Things like that are why we keep Hank, Chris, and B around. They are three regular professor when it comes to those things." Prue answered the girl.

"Ok can you guys break that down for us?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure thing Aunt Phee. We'll explain it line by line." Chris said.

"Against three evils as old as the dawn of time shall fight a group of two plus nine. That is fairly simple all that is saying is a group of eleven will fight against the triad. The triad of course being the three evils as old as the dawn of time." Henry explained the first line.

"The band of eleven shall be woven tight of surely they shall lose the fight. All that is saying is you guys have to be close and trust each other or you can't win this fight." Chris said deadly serious so they knew he wasn't playing.

"If the three evil souls prevail the human race shall gnash and wail. Pretty much we're all fucked if the triad wins." Wyatt explained.

"For one evil soul the oldest daughter of the power of three shall be the key. We haven't figured that one out yet but we'll get back to you on it." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but that could mean Prue or it could mean Mel we just have to figure out who the triad is." Cole said helpfully.

" The rest of it just explains who is in the group. It goes like this Mel, Chase, Val, Carly, Charlie, Billy, Huck, Ricky, Emily, Penny, and Hailey." Bianca went on.

"The last line we had a little bit of trouble with because it says that the eleven shall aid the baker's dozen in their crusade. But our prophecy pretty much says that we are the only ones who can defeat the one not that we have any clue who that is." Chuck said he was trying to make it sound like they were having trouble figuring it out.

Mel raised her hand. "Do you guys think that we could hear your prophecy just to be sure?" she asked.

"Ro she's your girlfriend you recite it." Troy told him.

"Nine shall set out and lose one along the way but they shall soon find another to take his place. Nine shall feel the call to arms and against a deadly evil they will brawl in the dark of night barely escaping the fight. Then they shall find a hidden one to add to their might. Then they shall recover the tenth making them eleven men strong. For the twelfth they shall not have to wait long this is the return of the wandering son. Working quick they will have to find the last or they shall be doomed to repeat the past. Four son's of the sister's three shall help destroy this evil entity. Surely they must prevail but without the oldest daughter with a lover's heart they will truly fail. Another male they must add to head this evil off at the pass he will be a dark born soul but have a heart as pure as gold. Another female must take part and she shall know a deadly art but carry sorrow in her heart. Add double trouble to the scheme and they shall hold the team together at the seams. To a wandering soul a beacon shall be shone lighting up his way back home. The prodigal will complete the fare being the last known heir to a destiny so fair. The thirteenth is the one that is hard to find but that is the misdeed of the brave and kind. Add a witch with seer's eyes and a mighty band they shall make causing even the source to quake leaving the destruction of evil in their wake. After that their lives shall be more fun as evil shall be on the run." Roman recited from memory they had been over the damn thing enough times that they all knew it by heart.

"Jesus, that is some prophecy." Ricky said whistling.

"But there's more," Parker said. But in his destruction they shall not be done leaving them to fight just one. "The one shall also be the seed from a union of great misdeed and shall be the counterpart of one who is pure of heart. Over this two lovers one of light and one of dark shall separate because one will be unable to stand the strain. But to two lovers true love shall call leaving the others quite enthralled. And that shall be the greatest victory of all. But in the end it shall all work out leaving the thirteen to scream and shout."

"And you guys figured that all out except the part about the one?" Patty asked the wheels in her head turning.

"Yeah pretty much kid." Jake told her.

"That's bullshit I can't believe you guys got a longer prophecy than we got." Carly bitched.

"Well I'm not beings as we're the ones who had to figure it out." Chris replied.

"To two lovers true love shall call? That has to be one the cheesiest lines I have ever heard." Val said shaking her head.

"Yes and we're a group of dumb asses it took us months to figure out it was talking about Wyatt and Liz." Prue chuckled.

"Alright I say we can call it a day right now and we'll hit the path again tomorrow." Piper suggested.

"That sounds pretty good to me sis." Paige agreed.

"Yeah you kids go do whatever it is you normally do. You deserve at least one more day of peace." Prue told her nieces and nephews. She didn't get any arguments out of them about it either.

* * *

That night Hailey was sitting on her bed just staring at a picture of her mother she had tears rolling down her face. She didn't know why but for some reason she found herself missing her more in the last few days than she had in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that she now had this prophecy weighing on her and she didn't think she would be able to do a good job. Or maybe it was because she now found herself in a new environment and she was still trying to adjust to it. Whatever it was she wished it would go away and not nag at her so much. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey Hails I just thought I would check on you before I put the little guy down for the night." Henry said standing in the doorway with Alan in his arms.

Hailey tried to quickly wipe all the traces of her tears away before she turned and smile at Henry. "Hey Uncle Henry." She said trying to keep her voice from wavering. Apparently she didn't do a good enough job.

"Hails what's wrong?" Henry asked concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Uncle Henry it's nothing." Hailey assured him.

"I don't think you've been crying over nothing." Henry paused when she looked at him shocked. "Don't look so shocked I have two daughters so I know when someone has been crying. Of course you're not as dramatic as Carly. And Charlie would never admit to me that she has tear ducts. But tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her.

"It's really silly and like I said it's nothing." Hailey replied smiling at him again.

"Henry take Alan and go for a walk Hails and I need a minute." Paige said coming in and sitting on the bed next to Hailey. "I know those men can be so damn infuriating when they want to be." She said smiling at her.

"I'm beginning to see that." Hailey replied meekly.

"I'm not Uncle Henry so you can't fool me. Tell me what's wrong and be straight with me because I will know if you're lying." Paige said gently.

"Like I told Uncle Henry it's silly. It's just I've really been missing my mom the last couple of days." Hailey told her.

"Baby that's not silly that's normal and normal is something that doesn't happen very often in this family." Paige retorted.

"So it's not stupid for me to miss her this much?" Hailey asked her big blue eyes filling with tears again.

"Honey no of course not. My mom died a long time ago and I still miss her a lot sometimes. I was only a little bit older than you when I lost both my parents. I know what you're going through even better than your Uncle Henry does. He remembers the foster care system he was really little when your grandparents died so he doesn't have many memories or them." Paige assured her.

"Aunt Paige you really don't have to sit here and listen to me like this I'm not your problem." Hailey told her.

"Hailey Alice Mitchell don't be such a Halliwell I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have adopted you. Your Uncle Henry and I don't think of you as an obligation we're happy to have you here. As matter of fact you're pretty much the best behaved teenager in this house." Paige replied putting her arms around her and kissing her on the head.

"I don't ever miss my dad because you can't miss what you never had but I miss having a mom Aunt Paige. There are just some things that I can say to a woman easier than I can say them to Uncle Henry." Hailey had started crying again.

Paige pulled the girl closer to her. "Honey you can come to me anytime you want to I don't want you to hesitate. The same goes for Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue any time you need any of them they will be more than happy to talk especially Aunt Phoebe. It's going to be just me you and with Uncle Henry and Al next year. You better get used to talking to me now."

"Ok, Aunt Paige I will." Hailey said giving her a genuine smile this time.

"And another thing Uncle Henry and I don't expect you to sit in this house. The girls are going out you should go with them. Granted I'm not telling you to be like Carly I couldn't take it if you were but have some fun." Paige said.

"Mom," Carly yelled out from down the hall.

"Speak of the devil." Paige said with a rueful grin. "I'm back here." she called back.

Carly came stomping down the hall a minute later "Mom tell your daughter that she is overreacting and I had to borrow something out of her closet because I had nothing else to wear."

"Carly I've told you I don't know how many times not to go shopping in my closet you don't even like most of my clothes." Patty told her sister coming into the room behind her.

"Oh, no we have bigger problems than that right now. Hailey this is your last warning you have been hanging around Mel entirely too much you're starting to act like her. Don't make me and Val have to do an intervention on your ass because we will. Now get dressed we're going out." Carly ordered her cousin.

"Hails if I can say nothing else for the girl she knows how to have a good time. You should go with them. Charlie won't let Carly and Val do anything to you." Paige assured her.

"Mom, Melinda is working tonight I have to control those two it's not an easy job. Hails I need help here you can't leave me alone with those monsters I may kill them." Patty appealed to her.

"I guess I kinda like the two of them sometimes and I can't have you killing them so yeah I'll come out with you. But I really like you and Mel so I can't have you calling her Melinda. 'Cause she'll kill you and then she'll go to jail and I'll be down both my good friends." Hailey explained.

"Hails you sounded like such a Halliwell when you said that I think we might be rubbing off on you." Hank said from the doorway he had apparently just orbed in.

"Victor what are you doing here? I know you have to work." Paige asked her son.

"I do but I just came by to give Goose his goodnight kiss from his big brother. I do it every night mom. Hails I need you to keep an eye on my other two girls for me." Hank said giving her a smile.

"I will Hank." Hailey replied.

"Now ladies what are the rules if I'm asleep on the couch in the morning?" Hank asked them.

"Make as little noise as possible because you're a light sleeper." Patty replied dutifully.

"Enter you in the witness protection program because you've most likely done something to piss B off and she is out for blood." Carly said sarcastically.

"Bubba why would you be sleeping on the couch?" Paige asked not sure she wanted to know.

"Because A) I heard this wonderful rumor that Uncle Andy was ordering us in at four in the morning. B) Paige is over at B. Lyn's tonight and her couch sucks. And C) Possibly the biggest point of all I still can't go back to my apartment because it's pretty much an orgy in there right now." Hank listed.

"Just go to work Hank. Well go kiss your Goose and then go to work." Paige laughed.

"I love all you girls." Hank said blowing them a kiss.

"We love you too Hank." They all replied in unison.

* * *

"Mom this is ridiculous I'm ok you don't have to treat me like I'm going to break I can feed myself." Paige bitched from her spot on her mother's couch. Bianca was attempting to feed her soup.

"Paige I really wish you would stop being stubborn like your father and humor me." Bianca told her.

"B I have to say this is a side of you I never expected to see." Oriana told her sister they were hanging out for a little while.

"O if you don't put a sock in it over there I will send you home to mom and dad early I know you don't want that." Bianca replied smugly.

"I think I'm going to call Dom and tell him all is forgiven then at least I'll be out of this hell." Paige bitched she barely had a voice to bitch but she was still doing it.

"Sweetie you're sick please be good just this once. I am very worried about you and you know that I don't really worry." Bianca pleased with her.

"Bullshit mom you're worried right now about Uncle Hank. Let me tell you something the man is crazy about you, you have nothing to worry about. He is just upset right now. but that does not mean that you get to go back in your shell and clam up on him." Paige said she knew damn well how her mother's mind worked.

"Really B you have nothing to worry about. You two have loved each other for forever. I don't want him back sis. I couldn't do that to you again." Oriana assured her.

"You two are a couple of downers tonight new topic." Bianca said.

"Mom I'm going to have to ask if what Uncle Hank said is true did you buy him those underwear he had on earlier?" Paige asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes because that man has a nice ass." Bianca replied laughing.

"Dom has a pretty great ass it's one of things I love about him." Paige informed them.

"I always thought Chord filled out a pair of jeans nicely." Oriana added to the conversation.

"Oriana you know how Shane men are and that's all I'm going to say about that." Bianca didn't want to see her sister get hurt.

"I'm a big girl now B you don't have to worry about my love life." Oriana countered.

"Yes I do because if Chord hurt you I would have to kill him. Believe me I know how." Bianca told her.

"Then she wonders where I get it." Paige said to no one in particular.

"No I know where you get it from me and your dad. I can't get on to you for loving to hunt demons. You come by it naturally. God help me sometimes I think you should have been named Christina." Bianca said ruffling her hair.

"That's funny B I told her just the other day that she should have been named after you. I swear she has too many Piper and Frank genes in her." Chris said orbing in he was dropping by to check on his child.

"Hi daddy, you have to work." Paige said cheerfully.

"I do have to work but I had to come see about my baby. I wouldn't be a good daddy if I didn't. I trust that you're behaving yourself and doing as your mother says." Chris said with a rueful grin.

"Never you know that." Paige smiled really big at him.

"Ok I give up B she has me wrapped around her little finger. You're going to have to be the hard ass. I brought her the prescription that Aunt Eva wrote her. She says that she has to drink a lot with it." Chris said handing Bianca a bottle of pills. "Actually there's more." He handed her another bottle of pills and then a bottle of cough syrup.

"You gotta love Aunt Eva." Oriana said chuckling.

"Yeah she once prescribed me something for migraines those pills could knock a headache out like no other." Bianca laughed.

"Paige you know why your mother is laughing don't you?" Chris asked his daughter an amused smirk on his face.

"No but I think I need to know." Paige said her eyes were twinkling in the same way that his were.

"Your mom didn't have migraines she had hangovers so severe she couldn't get out of bed in the morning hangovers. Like I'm not kidding the woman would be in bed until five in the afternoon. So after about two weeks of that Maria who was still living here at the time calls me and says Chris I think something is wrong with B. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with her aside from being a drunk. But never let it be said that Bianca Hoyt isn't a smooth talker when the situation calls for it. She somehow managed to convince Aunt Eva she was suffering from migraines." Chris recounted to her.

"Ok we have established that I was a shameless drunk. There is no need to revisit that." Bianca retorted.

"B I think you were worse than Hank." Chris told her.

"You're right I was pretty bad. But that is not the point right now. You need to tell your daughter to eat so she can take this medicine." Bianca said shifting the focus off herself.

"Paige please be a good girl and eat for daddy so you can take your medicine." Chris begged her sweetly.

"What kind of medicine is it?" Paige asked.

"It's an antibiotic for the pneumonia, cough syrup for your cough, and a muscle relaxer so you don't pull something from all the coughing you've been doing." Chris explained.

"Ok fine but I'm only taking the antibiotic you should never orb while on cough syrup it's not pleasant. And the muscle relaxers make me loopy." Paige relented a little bit.

"I'll make you a deal you eat and take your antibiotic and then you can take the cough medicine just before bed and you won't have to worry about it affecting your orbing." Chris ventured.

"Ok I promise daddy." Paige replied.

Chris kissed her on the head. "Ok be good for your mom I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Paige replied before he orbed out.

A little while later Bianca after Bianca had finally convinced Paige to go to bed, she was sitting out in the living room with Oriana. Neither was saying much it was the first time that they had been alone all day.

"B my death really tore you up bad didn't it?" Oriana asked her sister she needed to know.

"Of course it did Oriana and up until the last couple of days I thought it was my fault. So I did do some things that I'm still not very proud of." Bianca replied.

"I can't believe mom and dad let you get away with being a drunk." Oriana said in disbelief.

"Oriana they didn't know not at first anyway. The week after you died I went out and got rip-roaringly drunk. I was by myself and I thought it would be ok to drive home. Well the next thing I know I'm seeing flashing lights in my mirror. I was too drunk to even care but boy was I ever relieved when I looked up and saw Chris. He wasn't as happy to see me though. We're best friends and very rarely does he raise his voice to me but he yelled at me that night. To make matters worse him and Jason were riding in the unmarked car that night so he had Jay drive my car home and he put me in the back of the squad car. He pulled into mom and dad's driveway and he yanked me out by the arm so hard he left a bruise. Dad was at the door when he brought me up the walk and he didn't look that happy with me either. Dad didn't say anything though he just a gave me a kiss, some aspirin and put me to bed." Bianca recalled.

"You mean to tell me dad just let you get away with that? I don't see that happening Frank Hoyt is where you got your temper from." Oriana asked not believing for a second that her dad was that soft.

"Hell no he didn't O. Now you know that very rarely did that man raise his hand to us growing up. He wouldn't dream of it unless we really deserved it. But that next morning before mom and Chase got up he beat my ass. I'm not even kidding here I was twenty years old and dad spanked me. You know that I got away with murder with him so I knew I was in the wrong that time." Bianca laughed looking back.

"Yeah you could pretty much torture me all you wanted to when dad was home with us and he wouldn't say a damn thing to you but mom didn't let you get away with shit." Oriana laughed.

"That woman is still the bane of my existence I don't know what you're talking about." Bianca replied. The two sat talking for a long time it was almost two in the morning when Oriana shimmered home. But they had both needed that time alone together. Bianca sighed a contented sigh when she crawled in bed next to her daughter.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next installment I hope you all enjoy it and I seem to be getting this episode out faster than the last one. So I thought that Hailey has been on the back burner lately that is why we got to see the little tender moment between her and Paige. Ricky turning into a wolf will be explained in greater detail next chapter. Oh boy Roman now knows that Greg is the one too it's only a matter of time before all the others find out. Chris finally told Wyatt the truth about his flashbacks I don't know if that's going to cause anymore problems yet or not. Really there was a lot going on this chapter. Until next time please review.


	5. Old Foes

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Foes

_Henry was dressed in a black suit. He was sitting on a stool in front of a church next to an ivory casket. He was holding a guitar in his hands and the light filtering through the stain glass widows was casting a glow on his face. With the way his hands were trembling he didn't know if he was going to be able to do what he wanted to do. But when he took one look at Chris sitting in the front row he knew that he could. His cousin had really been his rock through all of this. He took a deep breath before he started to play. _

"_Sometimes the road just ends it changes everything you've been. And all that's left to be is empty, broken, lonely, hopin'. I'm supposed to be strong; I'm supposed to find a way to carry on. I don't wanna feel better I don't wanna not remember. I will always see your face in the shadows of this haunted place. I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky. But I will not say goodbye." Henry sang and he knew from the tears rolling down his face that he was going to have a hard time keeping the tears out of his voice. _

"_They keep saying time will heal but the pain just gets more real. The sun comes up each day, finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying. If I can keep on holding on maybe I can keep my heart from knowing that you're gone. I don't wanna feel better, I don't wanna not remember. I will always see your face in the shadows of this haunted place. I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky but I will not say goodbye." As he sang he knew that saying goodbye was exactly what he was doing. _

"_I will curse, I will pray, I'll relive everyday, I will shoulder the blame, I will shout out your name. I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky but I will not say, will not say goodbye, will not say goodbye." As he finished he barely had a voice left and his chest was heaving with sobs. He walked over and placed a kiss on the coffin. "If nothing else please know that I will always love you, " he said. _

_Chris walked up and grabbed his cousin in a bear hug. "That was very brave of you Hank. Come on let's go sit back down." He told him gently. _

"_I just love her so much Chris." Henry sobbed into his cousin's shoulder. _

"_I know big guy, I know." Chris said trying to keep his own tears at bay. He couldn't fall apart and hold Henry together at the same time there was just no way it would work. _

Henry woke up with a start and sat bolt upright on the couch where he had fallen asleep at around five that morning. It took him a minute to knock the sleep out of his brain and realize where he was. After a second it came to him that he was at his mom and dad's house. Because he couldn't go back to his apartment yet and Bianca was taking care of Paige and really when it came down to it he was scared Oriana would be there.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groaned. He was all confused on the inside he hadn't dreamed of Oriana's funeral in a long time. All the things that he had sang that day turned out to be true. He had spent four years blaming himself and only recently had he come to see the flaw in that reasoning. Now with her back he wasn't sure what to feel. Just because the elders had decided they needed her help that didn't change the fact that she had died. It didn't make any of the things that he had gone through or any of the pain he had felt any less real just because they could trick the rest of the world into thinking that she had never died.

None of his confused feelings had a damn thing to do with his love life though. He could still say with profound certainty that he loved Bianca with all of his heart he always had. That wasn't the issue the issue he had was dealing with his other feelings. He hated feeling like all the drinking and all the time he spent beating himself up could have been avoided if he had known that the elders were going to do something like this. This was one of the prime reasons for his passionate hatred of the elders; they sat up on their perch and played God with other people's life without taking into account how it would affect people.

Despite the turmoil he was feeling inside at the moment he couldn't help but smile when he heard his baby brother cry out from his nursery. If there was one thing that would make him feel better right now it would be seeing his brother. So without any hesitation he made his way up the steps and into Alan's room.

Henry paused in the doorway a moment just to take in the scene he had decorated the nursery after all the other guys had just set up the furniture. The walls were painted light blue and were decorated with cop cars. The mobile that hung over his crib had squad cars and policemen on it, when Alan let out another cry he went over and picked him up.

Henry kissed his brother softly on his forehead. "Morning Goose I bet you want your diaper changed. A little guy like you can get pretty wet through the night." He laid him down on his changing table. He got him a new diaper and some fresh clothes.

"Goose let your big brother tell you something don't ever think about getting yourself in the mess that I'm in now. Here I am at the ripe old age of almost twenty-one, I'm a widower, I'm in love with my dead wife's sister and I always have been, and to top it all off my wife is back from the dead. Does that make me still married? You ask, I have no clue, the only thing I know for sure is this is one hell of a mess." Henry told him as he changed his diaper and put him in a onesie he knew that he would just get messy again when he ate.

Alan didn't offer a reply he just made cooing noises. "I'm glad that you find my situation so amusing Goose. Oh, hell I know that you're not making fun of me, you're just happy to have a new diaper. I would make fun of me though. I don't know how I let things get so complicated. I should have just fought for B to begin with and then none of this would be an issue. I do love her though; I love her with all of my heart. I wish it could be that simple but a part of my heart will always belong to Oriana." Henry went on.

Alan started fussing because he was hungry. "I know, I know you're hungry I get that we'll go get you some food. I'm glad we had this talk though." Henry told him picking him up.

"Hank it can be that simple you just have to be the one to make it that simple." Paige said startling her oldest child.

"Goose tell mommy it's not nice to spy on us when we're having a heart to heart." Henry told his brother.

"I wasn't spying on you I heard you talking to him over the monitor. Bubba I'm here for you any time you need me you know that don't you?" Paige asked him.

Henry gave her a grin that made his eyes twinkle the same ways hers did. "Of course I know that mom. I was just feeling sorry for myself." Henry explained to her.

"Well feel sorry for yourself more quietly in the future some of us are trying to sleep here." Big Henry said walking up behind Paige and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning handsome." Paige said turning her head to kiss him.

"Morning baby." Henry replied.

Hank shook his head and looked down at Alan. "I know Goose they are embarrassing. But still seeing parental nookie is better than being at my apartment and seeing our cousin and her husband hanging all over each other. One day when Allie gets married you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Are my boys having the what every boy needs to know about being a man talk without me?" Henry asked his sons.

"Nope we were talking about his big brother's profoundly messed up love life." Hank told his father.

"Let me ask this, does she love you and do you love her?" Henry asked.

"Of course we love each other dad." Hank answered passionately.

"Then that's all that matters everything else takes a back seat to that." Henry told him.

"It's funny that dad should mention love in a backseat because that is where you were conceived." Carly said walking past the open door of her baby brother's room.

"It wasn't where I was conceived, but it is where your first child is going to be conceived. Well either in the back seat of a car or in the alley that's right by the corner where you work at night." Hank replied without missing a beat.

"Oh honey please, I graduated from that corner a long time ago. I work the lobby in high priced hotels now. Do try to keep up with the times." Carly smirked at him smugly not one to be out done.

"Bubba just remember that she's not your twin sister and you don't have to put up with half the shit I put up with from that girl." Patty pointed out to him she was making her way to the bathroom.

"I told you last night Charlie that we can sell her across the border as a sex slave. She would be happy and we cold damn sure make a lot of money." Hailey chimed in.

"Hails it's official you're a Halliwell, kid." Hank told his cousin grinning from ear to ear.

"Henry Victor don't wish that on me as much as I love them all Halliwell women are nothing more than a pain in my ass." Henry begged his son.

"Yeah and this one is going to be a pain in your back if you keep up because you will be sleeping on the couch." Paige told him giving him a sweet smile to soften the blow.

"See what I mean?" Henry asked dryly.

"Dad I would help you out but the Halliwell women have ruined me I can't even think about normal women. Point in case I'm head over heels in love with a Bond girl that is all B is. She is one of those bad ass women in the action movies and I love every minute of it." Hank smirked.

"Well my little man needs to eat so if you want to continue this conversation with your father hand him over." Paige told him.

"No I want to feed Goose. I hardly ever get to see him in the mornings I'm either sleeping or at work. We're going to bond and I'm going to tell him the facts of life." Hank pouted.

"Well I'll say one thing for you Halliwell men you all make fiercely loyal big brothers." Paige replied.

"Grams says we're all stubborn." Hank reminded her.

"You are but you all get it from her I don't know why she thinks she has any room to talk." Henry pointed out.

"I'm nothing like Grams that woman is the bane of my existence I don't even know why I brought her up." Hank said shaking all over. "Fact of life number one Goose, Grams is so mean that she is the only person that Satan fears."

"Yeah I have this bad feeling that Grams might be up to no good we haven't heard from her in a while." Paige said sounding uneasy if only she knew what Grams had been up to this time.

* * *

"Paige it's nice to see that you busted out of lock down." Brady smiled smugly at his niece. All the future people were gathered at the bar in Voodoo.

Paige gave Brady the finger. "Fuck all of you I don't think any of you are funny." She said still sounding hoarse.

"I'm not forgiven yet?" Dom asked sticking out his bottom lip and giving her a sad puppy face.

"That face only works on your sister and your mom and you know it so spare me." Paige told him harshly.

"Anyway I believe that Jack had a point in calling this meeting and it wasn't so the three of you could fight." Alan said the boy really needed to get laid or something he was getting crabbier by the hour.

"Yes the point is we're about to be in deep shit and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it." Jack sighed he really much rather be with Emily but no he had to be here conducting this meeting. But it was better than the time he was from where he didn't get to be with Emily at all.

"About to be in deep shit? I think we are in deep shit. The aunts just haven't had time to yell at us yet. They didn't get the chance to lay into us before they found out about the prophecy." Paige reminded him.

"Then we're about to be in more shit. They are about to find out about Grams' little secret that she thought she could keep hidden." Jack corrected himself.

"That has nothing to do with us and everything to do with Grams. I don't know why she evens tries to pull this shit. She knows that all Halliwells come home to roost eventually." Brady pointed out.

"Still that doesn't change the fact that we're going to be in trouble for knowing what was going on and not telling them." Dom sighed. He was so over being in trouble all the time and he didn't even get in trouble with his parents he got in trouble with the Charmed Ones.

"Contrary to what they believe we can't tell them everything about the future just because they would like to know. Some things just have to play out the way they were meant to. And besides that I don't want to be the one they vent their wrath on when they find out." Alan rambled.

"I agree with the crab ass who if he knows what's good for him will stop being a crab ass sometimes soon." Paige said eyeing him up and down.

"We'll work on getting Al to be a happy camper later. Right now we need to figure out how the hell we can minimize the collateral damages that will surely occur when my mom finds out about this." Jack reasoned.

"There's nothing we can do Jackie this has nothing to do with us. We just need to stay out of the way as best we can. And that is going to be hard right now since we have nothing to do. There is nothing we can do right now we have to let that stuff with Gideon play out the way it's supposed to. Hell we could even help if they figured out the last line of that prophecy. I have no doubt that they will my mom may be a lot of things but a dumb ass is not one of those things." Paige replied.

"Paige I say this because I love you but the only thing you need to do right now is find a bed and get in it. You're not any good to us so sick that you have to be put in the hospital." Brady said the concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Phil don't worry about me so much pal." Paige said giving him a soft smile.

"We're all worried about you Bud. You don't get this sick easily and we can't help but feel like is partially our fault. We let you run yourself in the ground. If it's no one else's job it is my job to look out for you and make sure that you're safe. I let the ball drop and for that I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Jackie you know me there was nothing you could have done to make me slow down and take care of myself. When I get on something you have to remind me to eat and sleep. You guys know that I take after my dad that way." Paige pointed out to them they were all wearing guilty looks on their faces.

"Paige I should take better care of you. If I'm letting this go on now I shudder to think how shitty of a husband I'll be." Dom said sounding genuinely contrite.

"Nic you did the best the thing you could do for me you took me to my mom. I might act like I'm mad at you but I'm not." Paige said using her nickname for him.

"Dom don't argue with her anymore she just said that you were right. We need to write this down on the calendar I think there may be pigs flying right now." Brady told his best friend.

"You act like I'm the only Halliwell that has trouble admitting I'm wrong. Alan and Jack are still in an argument over the wording for a spell. Al's wrong but I haven't heard him admit to that yet." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Come on we'll go to the manor and get some breakfast out of mom I'm starving." Jack said trying to end any argument that Paige and Alan might have.

* * *

"Ro I really wish you would explain to me what the hell we're doing out here." Ricky told his brother as he pulled his car up in front of the gypsy encampment. It was nothing more than a few hundred trailers set out in the middle of the desert but he had to admit that it was pretty this time of morning.

"We're here to see someone about you're little problem. Just trust me on this one Ricky." Roman said as he got out of his car. He drove a yellow jeep wrangler that was ate up with rust but it still ran like a top.

"I don't understand what good it's going to do." Ricky bitched but he got out of the car anyway.

"You'll understand in a minute. I think I know a little bit more than you do when it comes to this stuff." Roman pointed out.

He guided him toward an open area with a fire pit in the middle of it. Despite the fact that it was the middle of summer there was a fire roaring and four old men were sitting around it. Each one looked as older than the next. One of the old men had his long white hair braided in a ponytail down his back. Another had a cowboy hat on and a blank expression on his face. One had wrinkles so deep they looked like they had been craved by the weather. The youngest of the men looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties and he had his black hair closed cropped.

Roman bowed to them and then he gestured for Ricky to do the same. Roman then began an exchange with them in a language that Ricky didn't understand at all. After a moment the man with the braid down his back addressed Roman in English.

"Roman my young friend tell me what brings you out here." the man said jovially.

"Ezra, this is my little brother Derek." Roman said and then he spoke again to introduce them all. "Ricky this is Ezra, Liam, Josef, and Peter. They are the tribal elders." He pointed to each man as he spoke. Josef was the man in the cowboy hat, Peter was the man with the deep wrinkles, and Liam was the youngest in the group.

"Roman what are you doing here?" Josef asked still not letting any little bit of emotion show on his face.

"Knowing him Josef he is probably after some charm to bring back his memories again." Liam laughed smiling in Roman's direction.

"No sir, those problems have resolved themselves. I am here today because my brother is a guardian." Roman explained.

Peter arched an eyebrow at him making the canyons in his face move a little. "Something big must be up because we haven't had anyone phase into a guardian in five years."

"What kind of guardian is he son?" Josef asked him gently.

"He's a wolf sir." Roman answered these men held the history of his ancestors so he treated them with respect.

"That would make sense his great-grandfather did sit on this council." Ezra said logically.

"Peter misspoke before we have had some of the young ones phase into guardians within the last couple of years. It has just been five years since anyone phased into a wolf." Liam pointed out.

"What are we supposed to make of this?" Peter asked no one in particular.

"I take it that there is a big threat on the horizon and we need to be ready otherwise he wouldn't have phased into a wolf." Ezra said after he had taken a moment to contemplate it.

Ricky was watching the verbal ping-pong but that still didn't help him at all. "Look that is all right and good but that really doesn't help me I don't know the first thing about what's going on with me. I would really like it if I didn't turn into a wolf in front of a bunch of people."

"Well I'll say this for him he sure got Ephraim Nicolae's temper." Liam chuckled.

"No he got his temper from his father so it wouldn't be wise to piss him off." Roman corrected him.

"Tell me Derek what are your powers?" Ezra asked him.

Ricky almost didn't answer him because he wasn't used to being called Derek. "I can conjure and I have projection. No one is really sure where those powers came from. Oh and I have telepathy."

"Is your father a mortal?" Peter asked him.

"Yes my father is mortal." Ricky answered.

"Do you have any direct involvement with any other magical creatures?" Josef asked.

"Yes my best friends and my girlfriend are all witches. Not to mention my oldest brother is half demon, Roman and Lilly are both half witch." Ricky answered.

"Hmm, I'm thinking he's that powerful because he is Ephraim's grandson. I mean Roman is pretty powerful but he is half and half. But the only thing that could account for Derek's power is his lineage. It's not unheard of for gypsies to be that powerful but normally it's because they are mixed with other magic. And the only gypsies I know that are that powerful without having anything else are Nicolaes." Liam said thoughtfully.

"Ro what are they talking about?" Ricky asked his brother.

"Ricky our great-grandfather was a man named Ephraim Nicolae he was the chief elder for a very long time. He was powerful his ancestors were the first gypsies to step foot in the new world, hell they were among the first gypsies period end of story. Anyway there hasn't been a gypsy as powerful since him but there is a prophecy that says one of his grandsons will rise up and take his seat. I'm thinking that maybe that's you. You're a hell of a lot more powerful than I am." Roman explained.

"I don't understand what that means." Ricky said lamely he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It means that not only are you a guardian and therefore the leader of your pack but you're the leader of all the guardians. That is if we are interpreting the prophecy correctly." Liam informed him.

"Ricky these aren't only the village elders but their our elders too. Liam and Ezra are our uncles." Roman said gently.

"Wow," was the only thing that Ricky could say.

"Roman you should introduce him to the other wolves." Josef told him.

"I think that would be a good idea." Roman said he bowed again before taking Ricky by the arm and leading him off.

"Roman I thought mom didn't have any other relatives?" Ricky asked as they walked.

"Not any close relatives, those are our great uncle and great, great uncle. Just stay cool and keep your temper. I don't want you phasing if you can avoid it. And don't say anything about that little hunch that Liam and I have about you being the leader." Roman told him.

"I can do that." Ricky replied.

Roman led them to a cabin that sat near the only wooded area that there was on the whole place. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. A young man who looked to be about twenty answered the door.

"Roman Nicolae long time no see." The man said opening the door wider. He had on cutoff jeans and he wasn't wearing a shirt. There was a tattoo of a crescent moon on his right arm.

"Aden Stone I could have gone longer without seeing your ugly ass." Roman replied with a smile.

"What brings you all the way out to the sticks Roman?" Aden asked him.

"Business," Roman answered simply.

"Your business I hope because it is feeding time in this mad house and you make some pretty tasty food." Aden replied.

"Shit I made it just in time for the show then. And no I'm not here to cook for you. I'm here on gypsy business." Roman explained.

"Whose the kid you brought with you?" Aden asked inclining his head in Ricky's direction.

"I'm not a kid and I'm bigger than you so I would watch out if I were you." Ricky told him gruffly.

"Well you've got attitude you'll fit right in around here than." Aden said opening the door wider to allow their entry.

"Aden quit playing around it's your morning to cook and we're starving." A deep voice called from the other room.

"Shut up Luca we have company." Aden called back.

"Well bring them in the kitchen then." Luca shouted at him again.

"Come on guys this isn't going to be pretty at all." Aden said motioning for them to follow him into the kitchen.

There were six other young men sitting at the table. "Roman," they all called out when he walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Roman said giving them all a wave.

One of the young men sniffed the air and trained his eyes on Ricky. "Whose the wolf you brought with you?" he asked.

"Tanner this is my little brother Ricky, he just phased for the first time yesterday." Roman explained to him.

Some of the more overzealous in the group let out loud whoops that sounded more like howls. One of them not much older than Ricky walked up and offered him his hand. "Hi, I'm Levi."

"And I'm Grady." Another one said.

"Reese is my name welcome to the pack." Came the greeting from another.

The biggest guy in the room walked up and shook hands with Ricky. "I'm Carson, the alpha of this pack."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ricky said lamely. He was pretty much in shock.

Just then a rather attractive young woman came in the room. "Well Roman it's been a while since I've seen you around here." she said to him seductively.

"Letti it has been a long time." Roman replied gulping so he could form his words.

"Just because you break up with a girl doesn't mean that you have to stay away. What brings you out here anyway?" Letti asked him.

Roman broke out of the trance he was in. "This is my brother Ricky and he just phased into a wolf for the first time yesterday. I was bringing him out here to introduce him to his fellow wolves." He informed her. Oh, Mel would shoot him dead if she knew the thoughts he was having right now.

"Finally we get a Nicolae to join the pack I was beginning to think that we were going to be out of luck." Letti told him.

"Actually my last name is Bradford my mother is the Nicolae." Ricky corrected her.

"It doesn't matter little brother you still have the blood." Roman told him gently.

"You are going to need your wolf supplies." Carson said he left the room to go get them.

"So this is the whole pack?" Ricky asked it looked kind of small to him.

"No this isn't our whole pack some of us are still out on patrol and there are three other packs besides ours. But they are mostly inactive and made up of the old timers." Letti explained.

"Wait you're a wolf too?" Ricky asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm the only female in any of the packs. Isn't that right Tanner?" Letti asked him.

"That's right sis and why they couldn't put you in one of those other packs is beyond me." Tanner sighed.

Carson came back into the room with a pair of cutoff jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and a leather band. He handed them all to Ricky who looked confused. "You're a wolf now your temperature is going to run hot and sometimes you're going to prefer to wear as little as possible. Some wolves don't get as hot as the others so you can do whatever is more comfortable for you. This band is for when you get the hang of phasing. You change out of your clothes and tie them to your leg so you don't rip them to shreds that another reason for the uniform. If you tear that up it's no big deal. Now if you think you can handle your temper problems on your own without hurting anyone you can stay home while you go through your adjustment period. If not then just come on out here and we'll take care of you. At any rate I expect to see you back out here tonight." He explained.

"Ok I've got it I think I can handle it." Ricky replied.

"Well I guess we should get going then." Roman said looking at everyone in the room but Letti.

"Come on Ro stick around we haven't had a decent meal in forever." Luca begged him.

"No dice you all have never had to deal with a pissed off witch. I will have one hell of a pissed off witch to deal with if I don't get out of here. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you guys though." Roman said.

"You ready to go? I have to get to practice it would look bad if the captain didn't show up." Ricky asked looking at his brother.

"Sure let's go." Roman replied.

Letti walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later Ro." She winked at him and slapped his ass as he walked away.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that it would be better if Mel never heard about this." Roman said as they got back in his jeep.

Ricky gave him a look that said he was crazy. "Dude you're nuts if you think I'm saying anything to Mel about this. She is one of those people who believes in shooting the messenger. I don't want to have to deal with that. She's your woman. I have more than I can say grace over with mine."

Roman laughed at that. "Come on wolf boy let's get you home so you can get to practice." He said throwing the car in gear.

* * *

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from the power of three this early in the morning?" Cole asked still rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He was seated in his living room with Chris, Henry, and Prue.

"Cole we need to know everything you know about the assassin that's after B." Henry answered he wasn't taking any chances with that woman he loved her too much to lose her.

"Well Frank killed the assassin that was after B but that doesn't mean shit the triad would just send another one after her." Cole replied.

"Shit I don't guess you know who they're using do you?" Chris asked.

"In my day they used the Brotherhood of the Thorn I would know because I was a member. It is possible that they subcontracted though and they're using a member of the Cobra Clan. It's highly unlikely though because while a Phoenix will do just about any job they're loyal to their own kind. That being said however many of them might see her as a sell out." Cole explained.

"How hard would it be to take on the brotherhood?" Prue asked.

Cole looked at her and scoffed. "For any normal witch it would be suicide, for the power of three you guys would have a better chance of making it out alive but not much of one. Now if you used the thirteen then I say you would stand a very good chance of making it out of a fight with them without getting hurt."

Chris and Henry shared a look. "Cole I know that you don't know us very well and I don't want you to feel like you owe us anything. But if we got the thirteen together on this would you be willing to help us?" Chris asked.

"Of course I would be willing to help you. I'll just have to ask around and see which assassin that they have after her. I'll try to get a piece of flesh for you but I don't know if they will let me get close enough. My son is going to be born into this world and I would like it a lot if I didn't have to worry about the brotherhood trying to take him out because he's mine. Besides that I owe it to your mothers to help you out after the hell I put them through." Cole replied.

"Thanks Cole this really means a lot to us." Prue said laying her hand on top of his.

"I'll just go get dressed and then I'll get right on that for you. Just if you see Nic don't tell her what I'm up to because I have a feeling that she would get very pissed off if she knew what I am about to do. Mostly because I am helping her two kids put themselves in a dangerous situation." Cole said he was more than a little scared of his girlfriend.

"Yeah Aunt Nic isn't someone you want to fuck with. We've all been in trouble enough to know. It gets even worse when you get her, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Derek together it's not pretty. They all yelled at me at the same time once I can't say that I recall most of what was said but it wasn't fun." Henry mused.

Cole laughed. "I like you guys a lot but you need to get the fuck out of here if you want me to do what you asked."

"We're going thanks again Cole." Prue said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome I'll see you later dear." Cole joked with her.

"You better not be late honey." Prue joked back.

* * *

Bianca had Mel, Chase, Val, and Huck gathered in the basement of the manor. She only had those four because the other seven all had practice. She would have to catch them when they had a free moment.

"B there is a point in us being here right?" Chase asked his older sister.

"Oriana tell your little brother that if he doesn't want me to kick his ass he will keep his mouth shut." Bianca said to her sister who was sitting on the stairs.

"Frankie don't piss our older sister off she has been known to get pretty testy." Oriana parroted dutifully.

"Whatever you say Ana. I think I rather take my chances with B she isn't the one who used to hold me down and shove carrots up my nose." Chase replied.

"Ok hopefully now you have that out of your system and you can focus. The reason I have you all up at such an ungodly hour is because you need training. Not just any training you need training in hand to hand combat. Lucky for all of you that happens to be my specialty." Bianca informed them.

"You want us to fight each other B?" Mel asked looking at her cousin and her friends.

"No I don't want you to fight each other. Oriana move out of the way." Bianca replied. "Alright you guys can come down now." she called.

Chuck, Jake, and Liz all came down the stairs. None of them looked very happy to be there but they weren't going to tell Bianca no she was more than a little scary.

"You want me to fight Lizzie?" Mel asked sounding highly amused.

"First off she's not as helpless as she looks she can hold her own in a fight. And second of all no you're not going to fight her Val is. You my dear are going to fight me. You were always one of my best students as a matter of fact you and Ricky were tied for the best." Bianca informed her.

"B it is very early in the morning besides that I'm a lover not a fighter." Val whined sounding like Prue.

"Valentine I was under the impression that Prue wasn't here right now but I'm starting to rethink that you sounded just like her." Jake taunted her.

"Don't make me kick your ass Jakie because I have no problem doing just that." Val threatened him.

"And here I was under the impression you're a lover not a fighter." Jake shot back.

"That will be enough out of you children I don't want to have to listen to this all morning. Charlie and Carly aren't here right now they do more than enough fighting." Huck scolded them.

"So who's fighting who B?" Liz asked.

"Like I said you're fighting Val. I think that I should pair up Huck and Jake, then that only leaves Chase and Chuck." Bianca said after thinking it over.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your little brother's confidence B." Chuck joked.

"I think he can stand to be knocked down a peg or two Chuck. And you would be surprised he is actually a pretty decent little fighter." Bianca said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I want to fight too B." Oriana said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea O. You never have been the best fighter and really I don't think you want to get your ass kicked by Mel and Val." Bianca told her gently.

"I would go easy on her B, she is Prue's other best friend I wouldn't want the sissy to break a nail." Mel said smugly.

"No you're a cop, you fight me I know how to deal with you people." Bianca said firmly.

"Does this mean that I can fight too?" Oriana asked hopefully.

"Yes you can fight Liz you two stand the least chance of hurting each other." Bianca gave in even though she knew giving in to her sister had the tendency to get her in trouble.

"Can we stop jawing and get on with this? I've had drill sergeants who are not as long winded as you are." Huck asked. Really it sounded more like a whine.

"Yeah I was just waiting on you guys to stop asking stupid questions." Bianca replied.

"Let's get it on then." Chase cheered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later they all emerged from the basement sweaty and worn out looking. Chuck went straight to his wife who was sitting at the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello gorgeous I missed you." he said kissing her.

"I missed you too handsome. That is the longest we've been apart since we got married." Prue pointed out to him.

"Oh God, the never ending parade of gooiness coming from those two makes me want to puke." Chris said gagging.

"You're not the only one but I have more important things to focus on." Henry said walking over to Bianca and kissing her.

"I missed you when you didn't come by after you got off work." Bianca told him.

"You had Paige to take care of. I didn't want to bother you and plus your couch sucks to sleep on." Henry replied.

"You could have slept in the spare bedroom." Bianca reminded him.

"B there are no sheets on that bed. I know that I'm a marine but even I need sheets to sleep." Henry retorted.

"Roman James where have you been?" Mel asked her boyfriend who was also present.

Roman went to her and put his arms around her. "I was helping Ricky out this morning. I know that you got off early but all my prep work is done at work so we can spend the whole day together."

With them being that close Mel caught a whiff of perfume on him. "Roman why do you smell like a cheap whore?" she asked him.

"I don't smell like a cheap whore." Roman replied smelling himself.

"Right that is why you smell like perfume." Mel responded rolling her eyes. She wasn't accusing him of anything she was just playing with him.

"What are you accusing me of Mel?" Roman asked.

"I'm not accusing you of anything unless you have something to feel guilty about." Mel retorted.

"Ok it's not a big deal but I was out on the reservation this morning getting Ricky squared away and Letti was there. She's a wolf too, well as we were leaving she may have kissed me but I didn't kiss her back." Roman explained afraid she was going to blow up.

Instead Mel pressed her lips to his. "Yeah I'm thinking there is no way she kisses as good as I do."

"You've got that right babe." Roman replied.

"Why must all you people be hell bent on making me want to puke?" Chris asked the room in general.

"Aw, Chrissy do you want me to come kiss you?" Oriana asked him.

"Hell no, I have this rule I never kiss women that my cousins and brother have been with. It tends to keep us from fighting." Chris answered.

"Chris where is your woman by the way?" Bianca asked

"You mean to tell me that you're still letting Julie string you along?" Oriana asked.

"She has teacher workshops, she had them all day yesterday and they run through this afternoon. Or maybe she just had them yesterday and she's helping her dad today I can't remember which." Chris answered Bianca and then he turned to Oriana. "And in answer to your question no I'm not with Julie anymore. For the last few weeks I've been seeing Rachel."

"Rachel as in my cousin Rachel?" Oriana asked for clarification.

"That'd be the one." Chris replied.

"It's about time you two have been skirting around your feelings forever." Oriana told him.

"The person you really need to talk to that about is Lizzie at least I didn't let it go on for eight years." Chris said pointing at Liz.

Liz just shook her head. "Don't start on me I haven't seen your brother since yesterday afternoon. I have no clue what he's doing the only thing he'll say is that he's busy when I call him." She explained.

"Wy must have been taking lessons from B again about how to shut people out." Hank cracked rolling his eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny Henry. I'll have you know that I have been at the hospital since one yesterday afternoon." Wyatt said. He had just gotten out of the hospital so he hadn't even changed out of his scrubs.

"Wuvey Bear it's nine in the morning now you have been there for the last twenty hours. I don't know how you're not dropping." Liz said going to put her arms around him.

"I'm fine Lizzie it's nothing that some coffee won't cure. Anyway you know that the hospital where I work is a teaching hospital so I worked on getting my pediatrics rotation done I'm still on it for another two weeks. But I did some rotations and I saw some patients it was pretty worthwhile. I was starting to fall behind I had to catch up." Wyatt explained and then he had an after thought. "B your sister says that if you don't want Aunt Lyn to find out everything you did wrong as a child that you will call her."

"Whatever, I'm not calling her yet I don't have the time to right now and she really doesn't scare me. I'm twenty-four years old I'm not really worried about what my mother has to say." Bianca replied.

"Right and I'm sure that's going to go over real well with mom when you tell her that." Chase said.

"I love the woman but all she does is nag me." Bianca told him.

"Maria nags just like mom does. She is going to be pissed that I haven't been to see her yet but I'm putting that off as long as I possibly can." Oriana agreed.

"I really hope my children don't talk about me like that when I'm not in the room." Piper said from her spot at the table.

"Aunt Piper we all talk about you worse than that when you're not in the room." Jake joked with her.

"Well as long as you talk about me worse than they talk about Lyn then we're good. Let's just remember who the original bad ass is around here." Piper said.

"Piper don't give them the satisfaction they will only start talking about all of us that way." Phoebe warned her.

"Don't worry Aunt Phoebe we have other things to discuss. And not one of you is going to like the things that we have to say so I warn you now." Chris replied.

Paige looked her nephew dead in the eyes she knew that he had something up his sleeve. "Chris you guys are going after the triad's assassins aren't you?" she asked him knowing that if he had it his way that is what they would be doing.

"We're thinking about it I'm not sure that's it's going to happen but it is a possibility." Chris informed her.

"You guys really need to be careful dealing with the triad they almost killed us numerous times." Prue cautioned them.

"Prue they did succeed in killing us once but that is neither here nor there." Piper informed her.

"Chris tell me that we're not just going to do this with the little bit of people we have now." Bianca begged him. She was crazy sometimes but even she knew that they had to be well prepared when they went in against the triad's assassins.

"Hell no B, I'm not stupid I like living we would be crazy to go after them without all of the thirteen. Which is why we are going to wake the rest of the dumb asses up." Chris explained to his friend.

At just that moment Cole shimmered into the room he looked pretty haggard there were scorch marks on his clothes and he had an overall disheveled looking appearance. He silently thanked God that Nicole wasn't there. "Chris I checked out that thing you asked me to and I have some bad news." He reported.

"Go on Cole we can handle a little bit of bad news." Chris said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"The triad is using the brotherhood but I did manage to find out which assassin that they put on the case now. He's an old associate of mine; I have all his information here on this piece of paper. I would advise going after him while he's alone." Cole said holding out a folded sheet of paper that Bianca took from him.

"Prue wake up everyone else they're all used to you being annoying anyway." Bianca ordered her friend.

"I am not annoying but I will gladly wake everyone else up." Prue replied eager to jump head first into the new mess they found themselves in.

"Sis you sound just a little too eager to get into this if you ask me." Jake told her.

"Jakie don't argue with me just go wake Lilly up. You're the only one that she won't kill for disturbing her sleep." Prue replied.

"Just move your asses here people we have a lot to do. I would prefer that we did this while we still have the element of surprise." Henry said clapping his hands.

* * *

A/N: So here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry the action is coming up in the next chapter and trust me it will be well worth the wait. Henry is having problems sorting his feelings out about Oriana it's not that he's still in love with her but he is confused right now. Bianca might not be doing as well with all of it as she appears to be but only time will tell. Hell I wonder what the hell Grams did this time that is going to piss Piper off there is not telling with that woman. Until next time please review.


	6. Laying It On The Line

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Laying It On The Line

Frank and Lyn both shimmered into the kitchen of the manor. They of course were trying to track down their three younger children.

"Where is Frank Jr.?" Frank asked looking around for his daughter and if he was being honest with himself his best buddy in the entire world.

"Be very afraid Uncle Frank she said she was going back to her apartment to change into assassin appropriate attire. I don't think I want to know what that means." Hank answered him.

"That means that unlike her mother she is actually going in prepared." Frank cracked a smile that left his face as soon as Lyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was a great assassin Frank I don't know what you're talking about." Lyn disputed.

"I can't believe you two are still having this fight. You been having this damn fight as long as I've known you and that's been a long time." Derek observed shaking his head.

"Please they have this fight at least once a week and that has been going on as long as I can remember." Chase piped up.

"Francis the next time I need your help I will let you know." Frank told his son.

"Oh, daddy it's ok I know that you were a better assassin than mom was." Oriana said hugging her father. She was a daddy's girl.

"Hank where exactly did your woman go?" Chris asked his cousin.

"She said she was going back to her apartment to change. I have no clue what that entails so I don't know how much longer she is going to be. All I know is she took that paper Cole gave us with her." Hank answered him.

"Oh, no that doesn't sound good if you ask me. I remember how B used to be. Lets just say that this might not end well." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about right now Wy." Hank replied. His cousin was talking out his ass again or so he thought until his girlfriend shimmered into the room.

Bianca was wearing tight leather pants, a leather vest with nothing on underneath it, she wore high heeled leather boots, and a leather band on her wrist to cover her birthmark. Her hair was pulled partially up in a ponytail so that some of it fell down her back. She was showing a lot of skin. "Hank don't stand there with your mouth hanging open you're going to catch flies. Here take this paper I shouldn't have it. That is more addictive to me than the booze was." She said handing him the piece of paper.

Frank looked at his daughter and his face turned red. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt over my dead body do you leave the house looking like that." He said sternly.

"What's your preferred method of death then?" Bianca asked undaunted. She conjured an atheme to prove her point.

"Bianca put that away before you hurt yourself. You're not going to kill your father and I would really rather you didn't I love my husband." Lyn told her daughter rolling her eyes just thinking about how much alike her and Frank were. Bianca tucked the atheme in the waistband of her pants. Lyn was surprised that she had actually listened to her for a change.

"B did you go shopping at a S&M store without telling me?" Hank asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Hank as a matter of fact just shut up." Bianca told him fighting hard not to blush.

"Hey don't tell me to shut up Frank." Henry shot back at her.

"Then get your fuckin' mind out of the gutter Paige." Bianca countered him.

"Jesus those two fight like they're married." Coop observed.

"Frank I don't know about you but I think we should be offended." Paige spoke up looking between her son and his girlfriend.

"No you two should not be offended they both spoke the truth. B is Frank made over and Henry is you with facial hair." Henry Sr. told his wide.

Frank looked at Henry and shook his head. "Big Henry says we shouldn't be offended so I'm thinking that we should."

"B ignore the juveniles that we call our parents. What is the game plan?" Chris asked his female best friend.

"The same as usual." Bianca replied.

Liz looked between them. "I hate it when they start talking in a language that they can only understand and then they wonder where Paige gets it from." She rambled on.

"Hank do you have any clue what they're talking about?" Prue asked her cousin if anyone could understand those two it would be him.

"I have no fucking clue what they're talking about. The part of the language that they're speaking is the part I'm not fluent in." Hank replied.

"That's right you young'uns aren't old enough to know what they're talking about. You have never had the pleasure of seeing B in full assassin gear before. This used to be a regular occurrence." Chuck spoke up.

"So what is the plan?" Jake asked.

"I figured that Chris, Troy, and I would get up close and personal with the rest of you as backup." Bianca informed him.

"Bullshit you're not going anywhere near that guy without me being right beside you." Hank put his foot down. He thought for sure that she was going to hit him with the way the vein on her neck was sticking out.

Instead she surprised him by walking up to him and kissing him full on the mouth in front of their parents. "It's very sweet of you to worry about me but I'll be fine. I'm an assassin I'll have a conman and a guy who can read any situation right with me together we're pretty unstoppable. And I'm taking your motorcycle too."

"I'm not giving you the keys to my bike." Hank protested.

Bianca just smirked at him. "Rule one in warfare never let your opponent distract you." she told him holding up his keys. She had taken them when she kissed him.

Frank laughed and clapped his hands. "That's my girl."

"So where are we going then?" Lilly asked.

"We're going to a pool hall dress accordingly." Bianca answered.

"Do we have an actual plan are we just going to go in and wing it?" Roman asked.

"The plan is we slice and dice to vanquish this guy we need a piece of his flesh." Chris explained.

"I've got the slice and dice part handled just fine." Bianca assured him.

Just then Nicole walked into the room followed closely by Greg who had showed up at the front door at the same time she did.

"Has anyone seen Cole?" Nicole asked she hadn't heard from her baby's father all morning. She was furiously chewing on a piece of gum.

"No, not today sweetie I'm sure he's busy and he'll be here soon." Phoebe lied she didn't want her temper to explode. It was better to lie to her and let Cole deal with her.

"Mom why the hell are you chewing that gum like you're mad?" Troy asked her.

Liz elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Dude don't piss her off she can't smoke right now."

"Lizzie I love you but don't mention the word again or I will strangle you." Nicole threatened her.

"Nicole do I need to lecture you on the dangers of smoking?" Eva asked her in mock seriousness.

"I know that someone probably needs to give me that lecture I burn through a pack a day." Greg said making conversation.

"Greg trust me that is one lecture that you don't want. I get that lecture every time I smoke out in the parking lot at the hospital." Wyatt chimed in.

"So it looks like you guys are going demon hunting." Greg observed like he didn't know damn well what they were up to.

"Yeah we just have a demon to take care of it shouldn't be a big deal." Parker told him. He didn't have feelings about him one way or the other.

"Greg you could go with them if you wanted to." Phoebe suggested. She missed the looks that some of the members of the thirteen shot in her direction.

"I wouldn't want to be in the way. But I am capable of helping." Greg said making it sound like more than anything he just wanted to go play with the big kids.

"You wouldn't be in the way Greg I'm sure that they could use the help." Coop said trying to be supportive of his wife he didn't want to have this fight with her again.

"You wouldn't be in the way at all you're more than welcome to come along if you want to." Wyatt told him cheerfully or as close to cheerful as he could come with what he had weighing on his mind at the moment.

"Does this demon have a name?" Calleigh asked if they had to do this she wanted to hurry and get it over with.

"Yeah his name's Blaine it's not the best name for a demon I've ever heard but it's not the worst either." Bianca answered.

"Can I come too B?" Oriana asked her tone pleading.

Bianca looked at her like she was crazy. "Not only no Oriana Rose but fucking hell no. I know that you have lost your mind. It's going to be awhile before I'm ok enough to let you go on a demon hunt with me. I don't see it happening anytime soon so don't hold your breath. You inherited mom's demon hunting skills."

"Why do you think I call her Lyn Jr.? Now in all fairness Lyn was pretty good in her own right but on some things she just didn't have a clue." Frank replied.

"Grandpa when grandma kills you I'm not going to feel sorry for you." Paige said coming into the room.

Bianca cast a stern glance in her daughter's direction she knew how her mind worked. "Not one word about how I'm dressed Paige Victoria. I don't have time to deal with you right now but later you and I are going to discuss where the hell you've been all morning."

"Baby girl must you piss her off?" Chris asked pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It's just a gift of mine dad. Grandma tells me that it's just me paying you and mom back for all the shit you did growing up." Paige replied smiling up at him.

"You are so much like your grandma sometimes that it scares me." Chris told her.

"People I would like to get this show on the road sometime today. I don't want to still be looking for a fucking demon tonight let's move." Chuck yelled out.

"Prue if you don't want to be a widow I suggest you get your husband under control." Hank told his little cousin.

"None of you have time to fight right now there is a demon out there waiting. Now get your asses in gear before I break my foot off in your asses." Andy barked out he got tired of his charges not consulting him and not listening to him.

"Andy has spoken he doesn't get pissed often but when he does I strongly suggest you listen." Prue told them supporting her husband.

"B you be careful with my bike it's my baby." Hank told her.

"I'll bring it back without a scratch." Bianca swore to him.

* * *

Chord Shane was a lot of things and among that list was compulsive gambler. Really and truly he would bet on two cockroaches running across the floor if the stakes were right. That is why no one who really knew him would find it unusual for him to be in a pool hall so early in the morning. He had always been pretty good a hustling a game of pool or a game of poker for that matter. It was his Shane genes at work. Whatever it was about the Shane men that made them horrible husbands and boyfriends made them extremely good gamblers.

Chord stood up straight and ran his hand through his dark black hair. His deep blue eyes appeared to be boring into his opponent's soul. That was rule number one when it came to gambling if you're betting against a person always do your best to psyche them out. It appeared to be working because this guy hadn't sunk a ball in a while. It was really all in a day's work for him. He had no need of an honest job when he could gamble so well.

Crazy Eights was nice when compared to other pool halls. It had a spread of ten tables in addition to dartboards and air hockey tables. It was amazing that all the furniture was still in tact with all the bikers that frequented the place. Bar fights were as common as someone losing their whole week's paycheck on one bad game of pool. In other words it was Chord's kind of place, the beer was cold and the glasses were clean. That was all that mattered to him not to mention it helped that there was an never-ending supply of suckers that he could hustle.

As Chord raised his beer to his lips he was forced to conclude that he really had three vices gambling, drinking, and women. He added the last because some foxy thing that had just walked in caught his eye right off the bat. She was dressed all in black leather and she looked like his kind of woman if the bike she had rode in on was any indication then his hunch on that was right. From all the way in the back he couldn't see her face really well but something about her looked really familiar.

Chord went back to his game without giving it a second thought. He finished up his game and when he looked up again he saw his niece and her boyfriend sitting at one of the tables. Hell he saw all of his friends at various places in the bar. Something told him that without really meaning to he had just walked into a whole shit load of trouble.

"I don't even want to know what you're doing here right now." Troy said walking up behind him and startling the shit out of him.

"You know me man I'm just playing pool and drinking beer." Chord replied.

"Well you picked one hell of a time to do it. The shit is about to hit the fan and if you don't want to get splattered you best get out of here now." Troy warned.

Chord was going to reply but then something dawned on him the woman from earlier. "Troy, B didn't by chance stroll in here decked out in leather did she?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be her she is 'working' right now." Troy replied forming quotes around the word working. This was just like a job for Bianca.

"Oh, hell Hank would kill me if he knew the thoughts I just had about her." Chord groaned the last thing he needed was to get in a territory war with a Halliwell male over a woman.

"You got that shit right boy. Now get out of here so you don't get hurt." Troy told him gently. It was his job to look out for the idiot he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

"No I'll stick around just in case you guys need some help." Chord said shrugging off his concern.

"Suit yourself but don't say I didn't try to warn you." Troy replied.

Wyatt and Liz were sitting at a table in the corner but it gave them a good view of the bar. Wyatt had a look on his face that was hard to read and that worried Liz since he hadn't really talked to her since he and Chris had talked yesterday.

"Wuvey Bear what's wrong?" Liz asked the concern was clear in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Lizzie." Wyatt tried to assure her when he felt anything but assured himself. He couldn't help wondering what if. What if he turned into that monster from the other time line? What if he did something to hurt his family? What if he wasn't as good as he thought he was? The list just went on and on with endless possibilities that were driving him insane. After all Chris was the same person that Chris Perry was that meant he could be like Lord Wyatt. Just thinking the name left his stomach feeling sour.

Liz looked at him and she could see a thunderstorm brewing behind his deep blue eyes. "Bullshit Wy, I've known you a long time so I know when something is bothering you don't try to lie to me and keep things from me. Not only are we best friends but we're getting married."

"Lizzie now really isn't the time for this." Wyatt cautioned her he couldn't be off his game or someone he loved might very well get hurt. He was keeping an extra watchful eye on Chris right now because he felt the need to make up for the hell the other version of him had put his brother through.

"I have to do this now or I don't know when I'll have the chance again. You have been avoiding me since you and Chris talked yesterday that isn't like you." Liz said laying her hand on top of his.

Wyatt managed to give her the smile that she loved so much. "It's not even like that at all Lizzie. Like I said I was behind at the hospital and I needed to catch up there was nothing more to it than that."

"Wyatt you know that I know that you're lying to me right now but if that is the way you want to handle this for now I understand. That doesn't mean I'm not pissed and it doesn't mean that I will forgive the way you have been ignoring me but I do understand. Whatever it is you and Chris talked about you need time to process before you tell me I get that it's the kind of guy you are." Liz told him looking him dead in the eye.

Wyatt felt about two inches tall at the moment she had hit the nail right on the head. He felt bad because of the times he had told her he would never abandon her and that is basically what he had done. "Just give me a little time Lizzie I need that much." He replied finally finding his voice.

"Don't take too long Wy, I don't like being lied to." Liz told him giving him a sharp glance.

"So do you guys have any clue what we're doing here?" Greg asked Calleigh and Parker they had stuck him with them since they didn't know who he really was.

"B has an assassin after her we're here to try to vanquish him." Parker replied sounding bored.

"Oh really." Greg said like he didn't know damn good and well that he had sent a assassin after Bianca. Really it hadn't been him it had been Gideon's idea and he had gone right along with it.

"Yeah as if we don't have enough to worry about." Calleigh said rolling her eyes.

"When you deal with the triad prepare to have a few curveballs thrown your way. They pretty much have the best assassins. The Brotherhood of the Thorn is not a group you want to mess with." Greg replied he didn't realize that he had slipped up on the last part. The only ones who knew that Blaine was a member of the brotherhood were Chris, Henry, and Prue they hadn't shared that with the rest of the group.

"The only thing I know for sure is I want to get this over with." Parker mumbled not realizing what he had just heard. On the other hand the wheels in Calleigh's head started turning she made a note to talk to one of the others about this later.

"This is bullshit I can't believe my ex fiancé who happens to be my current boyfriend is making me sit over at a table with my brother while he and my other brother sit at the bar. Prue is sitting up there too I don't understand why everyone must treat me like an invalid. I swear I'm telling dad about this when I get home." Lilly bitched to Roman they were sitting at yet another table.

Roman was tuning his sister out he was letting her eyes filter in one ear and out the other. His blue eyes showed boredom with the present task. He was thinking about Jimmy and how he didn't know how to act around him. "Hey Lilly can I ask you a question?" he asked his older sister.

"I think you just did but sure ask away." Lilly replied being a smart ass because it was apparent to her that he hadn't been listening to a word she said.

"How do you feel about Jimmy being back?" Roman asked her.

Lilly looked at him and sighed she could see so much of their father in him that it was scary. Her mom should have just named him Jimmy and been done with it. "I don't know I mean on one hand it's good but on the other hand I don't know how to act around him. I don't know what I should call him. Derek Bradford is my dad but then again Jimmy is my father and he didn't do anything that deserves hatred it's really not his fault that he died."

"Well I don't know I feel like I'm just supposed to welcome him with open arms because I got all his genes. I look just like him and I got his cooking skills." Roman explained to her.

"Ro at the end of the day you're still your own person. You may have gotten all your physical traits from Jimmy but that doesn't make you him. You don't have to think of him as your dad if you don't want to but you can't be mean to him either." Lilly replied she really didn't know what to say to him.

"Lilly you've spent time with him alone. Is he a good guy?" Roman asked.

"Yeah he's a pretty great guy, Ro you remind me so much of him. You have the same sense of humor and everything. I think that we should give him a chance but that doesn't mean we have to forget dad he did raise us. The whole time he and mom we're being stupid and refusing to get married he was always there for us. He treated us the same way he treated Ricky and Em and he still does. He doesn't hesitate to give me his credit card when I bat my eyelashes at him and say daddy." Lilly put it in the best terms that she knew how.

"I think you're right he does deserve a chance it isn't his fault that he died. This is going to sound bad but on one hand I'm glad he did because I couldn't live without Ricky and Em." Roman said after a moment.

"I know I tend to be right a lot people just have a tendency not to listen to me." Lilly huffed she was back to being pissed off about being kept out of the action.

"Lilly just tell dad when we get back he'll give his credit card and tell you to go shopping." Roman chuckled. How Derek kept Emily and Lilly from maxing out his cards with their shopping habits he would never know.

"_I know that B knows what she's doing but I really hope she hurries it up." _Henry sent to Chris.

"_Relax Hank she is an expert at this she is working the bar right now looking for the right guy. She'll get the ball rolling in a minute." _Chris replied.

Henry's gaze shifted to his girlfriend and sure enough she was scoping the place out and looked like she had locked in on the right guy. Then his gaze went to Prue and Chuck who were busy making eyes at each other. Jake sat at the other end of the bar waiting to pounce at any sign of trouble.

"_I can't believe mom made us bring Greg. What's worse I can't believe Wyatt said that we would be more than happy to have him." _Jake grumbled to his two older cousins.

"_I know look at him playing dumb like he doesn't know what he did. I swear just looking at him pisses me off." _Henry agreed. But then again he hadn't been in a good mood since Oriana showed up.

"_Hank I'm worried about Wy I told him yesterday and I don't think he's taking it very well. It's not like him to shut Lizzie out that is more something you or I would do." _Chris mused in his cousin's head.

"_Chris he'll get over it, I don't mean to sound like a dick but he will. He just needs time to process what you told him. The big teddy bear takes everything to heart." _Henry replied.

"_Hey morons look alive I've got the guy and I'm going to need back up." _Bianca's thoughts filtered through their heads. She wasn't telepathic but she knew they could hear her.

Bianca strolled up to a guy in a leather jacket; he was sitting on a barstool. He had his jet-black hair slicked back with gel. She steeled her nerves for what she was about to do. "Excuse me," she said sweetly.

Blaine turned to face her was his dark green eyes. "Hey sweetie I don't think I've seen you in here before." He said he liked what he saw.

Bianca said a silent prayer that Henry didn't do anything foolish because of the way he was looking at her. "No I'm new here."

"Then sit right down next to me and let me buy you a drink. What will you have?" Blaine asked her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bourbon straight." Bianca replied that was her drink of choice when she was drinking. Actually during that period of time she would have drank anything. Drinks were her best friends but she had preferred either whiskey or martinis. But after what she had been through the last couple of days she needed the whiskey.

"Bartender give me two whiskeys neat." Blaine ordered for them. Both waited for their drinks to show up before they spoke again. "So what brings you in here?" he asked her.

Bianca took a healthy swallow out of her drink before she answered him. "Work," she said simply it wasn't a lie this used to be her job. Mickey paid her very well for the work she did for him. Sometimes she missed it but other times she knew that it wasn't good for her.

"Really what kind of work do you do?" Blaine asked smoothly.

"Oh, I'm a club promoter and I just make my rounds checking out all the local hang outs." Bianca told him batting her eyelashes she had never been good at the flirting part of this job.

"Well I can tell you anything you want to know about this place it's mine." Blaine bragged.

"It's a very nice place." Bianca said it was about time for her to get the hell out of here. Things were going well so it was time to quit while she was still ahead. No sooner had she thought that than Mal her ex-boyfriend showed up and came walking over to her.

"B what the hell are you doing with him? He is supposed to kill you." Mal demanded of her.

"Oh shit here we go." Bianca said conjuring an atheme and slicing a piece of Blaine's skin before he had time to react. If only things had continued to go that smoothly. But no all the bar patrons turned out to be demons. "Mal when this is over I'm going to kill you. Do something useful and start fighting." She yelled at him.

"B I'm sorry I thought I was helping." Mal replied throwing an energy ball at Blaine.

Chuck put Prue behind him and he began throwing energy balls out like he was pitching baseballs.

Jake was locked in hand to hand combat with a demon and he was doing fine until he let his guard down and the demon stuck a knife into his side. It went in deep and he feel to his knees.

Henry took note of that and he knew that they needed to get out of there. "That's it we're out of here now," he announced freezing all the demons in the room. "Chris get Coop we've got to split fast this won't last long. B come on we're taking the bike home." He yelled pulling her behind him. The others all orbed or shimmered out. They made it out just before all the demons unfroze.

* * *

Paige was helping Piper clear dishes off the table when she caught the strong odor of alcohol coming from one of the glasses she had in her hand. She sniffed it and sure enough it had whiskey in it. "Oh I'm going to kill one of those two." She said sounding pissed off.

"What are you talking about Sis?" Prue asked her baby sister.

"Hank and B one of those two is drinking right now. And I'm less apt to kill Henry than I am Bianca. She was a worse drunk than he was." Paige explained.

"Paige you don't seriously think that B is drinking again do you?" Frank asked he knew how hard a time she had had kicking the habit before.

"I hope neither one of them are but this is whiskey and that was their drink of choice." Paige replied.

"Paige don't jump to conclusions for all you know it could have been Chris's and if that is the case I will kill him myself." Piper said in hopes of calming her sister down.

"Well Piper I'm trying not to but other than me how many former heavy drinkers were here?" Paige asked.

"Troy was here you know he likes his drinks too." Nicole said helpfully.

"Troy only drinks when he gambles." Paige dismissed the idea.

"Paige I'm sure that they're not drinking again. Neither one of them show the signs of it. They acted like they were fine." Leo added.

Then something dawned on Piper. "Paige I'm almost positive that it wasn't them I think it was my first born Chris told him everything yesterday and you heard Liz say that he's avoiding her. It makes sense."

"That doesn't mean that I'm still not going to have a talk with those two for my peace of mind." Paige replied.

"You do that sis but they have both grown up a lot they know better." Phoebe assured her.

Paige was about to say something else but she heard a loud crash in the living room.

* * *

Chris orbed Jake into the living room of the manor but they had had a crash landing he had hit the table when he had been aiming for the couch. With the help of Wyatt he got him laid out on the couch so he could get to his wound.

"Just hold on Coop and I'll heal you." Chris assured him.

Jake groaned in pain he knew it wouldn't work but he was willing to let his cousin try. "Ok," he muttered hoarsely.

"Do we have any clue what the hell went wrong this time?" Liz asked the room in general.

Chris had his hands out over Jake's wound trying to heal it. "My best friend can't handle her men that's what happened. If anyone failed to notice she was doing fine until Mal showed up. He always did feel the need to protect her." he could see the familiar golden glow coming from his hands but it didn't seem to be doing the trick. "Ah, Wy I think I'm going to need your help on this one."

Wyatt walked over and gave Jake a soft smile. "There is nothing to worry about Coop we're going to have you fixed up in no time." He assured him but even his healing powers coupled with that of his brother didn't work.

"It's always possible that it was a cursed object and we need more people." Chris said trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Jake groaned in pain again. "Lilly explain this to them." He begged her.

Lilly looked at him concern written all over her face. "Are you sure Jakie?" she asked.

"I'm positive Lilly just tell them." Jake said he was too weak to argue with her about this.

"Ok," Lilly agreed kissing Jake on the forehead. "You guys aren't going to be able to heal him. Ever since he found out that he is evil in the future he can't be healed. I don't know what the cause is but it just won't work."

"Wy please do something to help him. You're the one that used to be a medic." Prue begged her older cousin. She felt like a total failure as a big sister at the moment.

"Don't even think like that Prue you're a great big sister. You didn't know about this because he didn't want you to know." Chuck told her. He may not have been able to read her mind but he could read his wife's facial expressions like a book.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Prue asked him.

"You had that expression on your face, the one you get when you think you have failed as a older sister." Chuck explained to her.

"After everything did we get what we were after or not?" Calleigh asked hoping that didn't go through that for nothing.

"Here's the thing we won't know until Hank and B get back here. She was the one who was supposed to be dealing with Blaine." Chris answered absent mindedly he was trying to help his brother slow the flow of blood that was coming out of his cousin's side.

In the mean time Henry and Bianca had come through the front door and they were having one hell of a round.

"I can't fucking believe you right now B. I think you have lost your fucking mind." Henry yelled at his girlfriend.

Bianca stalked past him and into the living room "It wasn't like I was trying to hook up with him Hank I was doing my job the only way I know how to. I don't have eyes for any man but you and you damn well know that. You're just being a fucking dick right now because you were afraid I was going to get hurt."

It only took Henry two steps to catch up with her and grab her by the arm. "Damn it B I can't believe you thought that's what I'm pissed about. That is the farthest thing from my mind right now. I'm more concerned with the fact that you let him buy you a drink. You know damn good and fucking well that you shouldn't be drinking this time of morning. You know what it's like to have to quit. But I take you're a huge fan of the withdrawal symptoms." He was starting to lose his temper now and his grip on her arm got tighter.

Bianca fixed him with a cold glare. "First of all get your damn hands off of me. And second of all lower you're fucking voice." She spat out at him coldly furious.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the one looking out for you here." Henry screamed back at her. But he did release his grip on her arm.

Any reply she might have had died on her lips when Paige and Lyn came into the room. Paige strode right over to her son and smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever be guilty of talking to her like that again and I mean it. I swear to God, Henry Victor if I ever hear you raise your voice to her like that again I will kick you ass." She told him.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" Lyn asked shifting her gaze between the two.

"It doesn't matter." Bianca replied sharply.

"The hell it doesn't matter B." Henry said fixing her with a cold gaze of his own.

Paige pointed at both of them. "You two kitchen now." she ordered sternly as she herded them both into the kitchen. "Now what the fuck is going on?" she demanded once she had got them back to the kitchen.

"Ask B," Henry said pointing at his girlfriend.

Paige's eyes went to Bianca and stared at her intently like she was trying to see into her soul. "It's nothing Aunt Paige, Hank was just letting his Halliwell temper get the better of him." Bianca explained like it was no big deal."

Henry took a deep breath and shook his head. "Then I guess you forgot the shaking, the puking, the mind numbing pain coming from every nerve ending in your body, sweating all over everything and that's when you're not freezing. And I guess you're a really big fan of the hallucinations, of it getting to the point where you don't know what's real and what's in your mind. All of that must be really fucking fun for you if you think that wasn't a big deal."

Paige knew exactly what her son was talking about. "Bianca Lyn were you drinking?" she asked.

"I had one and not even a whole one. I had to make the guy think that I was interested in him so I could get a piece of his flesh. " Bianca admitted for some reason Paige was the only one of the Halliwell sisters that really and truly terrified her.

"B you know how hard it was for you to quit." Lyn said looking at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Mom I remember I'm the one who went through it. Hank just described it perfectly. But I swear to you I'm not burying my feelings with booze again I can't go through that ever again." Bianca said firmly and then she turned and looked Henry in the eyes. "I get that you were worried about me because I ordered straight whiskey and I love you for that. But you have to have a little faith in me. I have you I don't need the whiskey anymore." She had a hold of his hands by the time she had finished speaking.

Henry gave her the lopsided grin that she loved so much. "I'm sorry I let my Aunt Piper like temper explode I should have known that you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and I'm sorry if I hurt you when I grabbed your arm. I just love you so very much and I don't want to see you go through all that pain again." He leaned down to kiss her when he had finished speaking.

"Henry Victor I have a question for you." Paige said looking him dead in the eyes so she would know if he were lying or not.

"Ask away mom I'm an open book." Henry replied.

"Are you drinking again?" Paige asked bluntly.

"God no mom I haven't been drunk in months. As a matter of fact I only had beer when we went out the other night. I'm fine really despite what you heard me talking to Goose about this morning." Henry swore to his mother.

"Then I'm sorry because I picked up a glass off the table and it had whiskey in it and that happens to be what you two drink." Paige explained.

"Aunt Paige no offense but you should think about playing cop later. Aunt Phee you really need to get in the living room Coop is in bad shape and we can't heal him." Chris said coming into the kitchen.

* * *

Wyatt came into the living room carrying a wide array of medical supplies he was going to need them if he wanted a half assed chance of stopping Jake's bleeding. "I hope that you don't like this shirt Coop because I'm going to have to cut it off of you." he told his cousin.

"I don't give a fuck about my shirt right now Wy. Just stop the bleeding." Jake replied he didn't care. His head was starting to get dizzy from all the blood he was losing.

Wyatt held a pair of scissors and he noticed the shaking in his hands he was beginning to regret the amount that he had drank to keep his mind off what Chris had told him. He managed to get his cousin's shirt off without cutting him. "Chuck help me sit him up we've got to get this all the way off." He told his best friend. Chuck helped Wyatt sit him up and they were both taken aback by all the wounds that he had covering his abdomen and his back.

"Oh my God, Jakie what happened to you?" Phoebe asked coming into the room. She was shocked by her son's appearance.

"Those are mostly old wounds mom they have healed a little. This new one however is a whole other ballgame." Jake explained trying to calm her down.

"Jake why didn't you have someone heal those?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I can't be healed mom. Ever since Greg told me that I'm going to be evil in the future I can't be healed. I don't know why but that is the way it's worked out." Jake said gritting his teeth.

"Just try not to talk if it hurts Coop. I need you to be still. I'm going to apply a pressure dressing and that should stop the bleeding." Wyatt explained with his shaky hands he could barely open the packaging for the bandages but he managed it. "Ok, Cookie Dough this isn't going to feel nice but it has to be done. If it starts to hurt to bad tell me."

"Just do it Wy." Jake said he wanted the bleeding to stop.

"Chuck I need help on this one. I need to get this as tight as I can. To do that I'm going to need you to hold steady pressure on this piece of gauze." Wyatt explained he had never had to do this for someone he cared about before.

"I've got it Wy don't worry." Chuck said holding down the piece of gauze on his brother-in-law's wound. Wyatt applied tape and then another piece of gauze and more tape. He repeated that process two more times before he took a roll of gauze and pulled it as tight as he could.

"Jesus H. Christ on a pogo stick you weren't kidding when you said that would hurt Wy." Jake bitched.

"That should do the trick if not I'm going to have to get you to the hospital." Wyatt said he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I should be good I just need a shirt now. We should go in the kitchen and see what the hell kind of mess we're in this time." Jake suggested sitting up. He winced in pain but he didn't let that stop him.

* * *

"Something tells me that we should feel guilty about hiding out down here while there are more than likely demons to deal with at the manor." Hailey mused. They were all sitting around Paige's living room.

"Hails you're more than likely right but I can't bring myself to care." Carly admitted shrugging.

"Well it just so happens that they are dealing with a demonic issue as we speak and I just can't help but be glad it's them and not us." Chase said interlocking his fingers behind his head.

"Hoyt be fucking glad a little more quietly I'm trying to sleep. Someone's crazy as fuck older sister woke me up two hours after I went to bed. So I'm going to be a tad bit cranky right now." Mel yelled at him from her spot on the couch. She was attempting to get some sleep. Bianca had drug her out of bed at seven and she hadn't been happy about it either.

"It's not my fault B is fucking nutty as a bedbug you'll have to take that up with her." Chase replied he had to duck when Mel chucked a pillow at him.

"Hey our asses will be grass if one of you guys breaks something horsing around." Patty warned them.

"The only one that's scared of Aunt Paige is B and no one is scared of Uncle Henry so I don't think we're in any danger." Val pointed out.

"Not true I'm scared of Uncle Henry. But that is only because he has dirt on me that I don't want mom and dad ever being made aware of." Penny objected.

"Pens I can't believe you would ever do anything that wasn't completely innocent." Huck said making his eyebrows dance.

"Well trust me the girl is no angel and neither am I but I am damn proud of that. There are only three people in this room who haven't been in an ounce of trouble in their lives. Mel, Charlie, and Ricky." Emily said cockily.

"Hey now I will have you know that I got detention once." Ricky protested.

Mel laughed she had pretty much given up on sleep for the moment. "Tell why and from who Ricky."

"B gave me detention for excessive stupidity but Uncle Leo didn't make me serve it. He pretty much told her to remove the stick from her ass only he said it in nicer terms." Ricky chuckled at the memory.

"My sister is a bitch so that totally doesn't count. She gave me detention more times than I care to think about. And of course my dad always said. 'Well if Frank Jr. said what you did was bad then it must have been pretty bad.' I swear she could murder someone in front of him and he would say 'That's my girl.'" Chase informed the room.

" I don't know why you carry on like that you once told me that B was your favorite sister." Mel reminded him.

"Hell yeah, Maria used to treat me like a dress up doll and Oriana used to chase me around and stuff carrots up my nose. B can be pretty cool when she wants to be and she's not so bad by older sister standards but she is still a bitch." Chase complained.

"At least you don't have the older sister that I have she is always up in my business." Val bitched about Prue.

"Hey don't complain at least you have sisters I have three bad ass brothers. I will be the first to admit that Prue is nosey but it makes her a great listener." Mel took up for her cousin. Prue was the closest thing she had to an older sister.

"No one gets to bitch until they have the older sister that Ricky and I have. Lilly really is a bitch when she wants to be. I can't stand her sometimes she was really bad when her and Jake were broke up. She acts like I'm supposed to behave like a nun. She fucking flips her lid any time I so much as get a date. But knock on wood she hasn't said shit about Jack and I dating yet." Emily rambled on and on.

"I'll tell you what's bullshit. This damn prophecy is about Billy too but I don't see him anywhere around right now. No he is off doing whatever it is he does that I really don't want to know about." Ricky bitched because he really wasn't happy about having to go back out to the gypsy reservation later. He had always thought of himself as a witch and besides that he didn't like the way that Carson thought he could boss him around.

"Well to that point I would like to make a radical suggestion." Hailey spoke up.

"All suggestions are welcome in this group radical or otherwise. Actually the more radical the better." Chase informed her with a big smile.

"Chase stop flirting with Hails. And Hails go on and talk." Mel ordered.

"It's just a thought but I think we should just forget about the prophecy today it's not like we're going up against that triad right now. So I say we enjoy this last little bit of normal while we still can." Hailey pointed out really she didn't miss much.

"Hails I say that you're right on that count although we're not normal anyway but still I'm going with it." Patty agreed.

"Why the hell not?" Ricky asked rhetorically.

"Good it's settled then you guys can make idle chit chat while I try to sleep." Mel told them covering her head up with a pillow.

"She is being such a kill joy these days I just don't know what to make of it anymore." Carly said with mock sadness in her voice.

"I know I'm not quite sure what happened to the Mel that we all know and love." Val agreed with her best friend.

Mel stuck up her middle finger in their general direction. "Fuck you both you can tell me about being crabby when you don't get to go away to school." She replied conversationally.

"Ah, Mels it's not so bad here. just think had you gone all the way down to Florida you would have missed us and I know that you didn't want that." Chase said laying it on thick.

"Chase don't make me tell my boyfriend that you were flirting with me he would do very not nice things to you. Although he doesn't have room to talk right now his slut of an ex-girlfriend kissed him this morning." Mel ranted she was tired so she wasn't making a lot of sense to herself at the moment.

"I'm not scared of the shrimp." Chase replied.

"No one is some of us just act like we are so it makes him feel good about himself." Ricky chimed in.

* * *

"B I'm begging you to tell me that you got what you needed after I was turned into a human skis kabob." Jake said coming into the kitchen he had found a plain white t-shirt and he had put that on.

"Of course I got it and for the record that was all Mal's fault. For some reason the bozo feels the need to protect me." Bianca replied.

"Well I'm going to kick his ass on principle when I see him. It's my job to protect all he did was put you in more danger than you already were in." Hank pouted.

"I love you too sunshine. Don't worry about it I'm fine. Jake was the one who got hurt. And he wasn't even the one dealing with the most dangerous demon in the room." Bianca said. She felt like adding. 'We left Parker and Calleigh with the most dangerous demon in the room.' But for the obvious reasons she didn't.

"So I take it that we have a potion to make." Roman said but it was more of a question than a statement. He felt a little unsure of himself because he didn't normally make potions like this.

"How much of that flesh did you get B?" Prue asked she was stuck on potions duty because if she even thought about a spell it backfired.

"I got a pretty good chunk." Bianca said holding it up to show her.

"That is fucking disgusting." Troy gagged.

"I do agree with you on that one Troy but it is one of those things that just has to be done." Chris said patting him on the back.

"Wy do you think we'll be able to manage this potion? We've never done something this big without help before." Roman asked his friend but it seemed like Wyatt was in another world.

"Yeah we should be able to if not we can just wing it." Wyatt replied half-heartedly.

"There will be no winging it that is what you guys have me here for. It should work the same way the vanquishing potion for Cole works. It should be just as simple as following that formula but using a different demon's flesh." Paige explained feeling the need to take over.

"Could we not talk about vanquishing my son's father?" Nicole asked.

"Nic we would never actually vanquish him." Phoebe assured her and then Nicole gave her a look. "Ok, well we wouldn't vanquish him again. He's good now and unless he does something to hurt you I see no reason why we should."

Eva looked at Jake and she saw blood blossoming out across the front of his shirt. "Jakie are you ok?" she asked him concerned.

Jake's face had gone white as a sheet and a thin layer of perpiration covered his forehead. He had small beads of sweat popping up on his upper lip. He felt light headed like he hadn't got enough sleep the night before. At the moment the only thing he felt like doing was curling up into a ball and going to sleep. "Aunt Eva I don't feel so good and I really don't think I should be seeing two of you." he replied his voice was weak.

"Wyatt what did you do for his wound?" Eva asked it was a matter of life and death.

"Wait you knew he couldn't be healed and you didn't tell me?" Phoebe demanded.

"Hold on a second he can't be healed?" Coop asked sounding frantic he would die if anything happened to his little boy.

"Not now you two. Wyatt answer the question." Piper ordered her son.

Wyatt shook the cobwebs out of his head. And he was fighting hard to stop the shaking he was doing. "I applied a pressure dressing and it should have worked." He replied.

"Wyatt you need to stop the bleeding I would do it but I'm too big to get down on the floor and operate on him. I can walk you through it though." Eva informed him.

"I don't know what more to do than that without taking him to a hospital." Wyatt reasoned.

"Wy you need to cauterize the wound." Chris pointed out to him even he knew that much.

"Right but how?" Wyatt asked he really wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

Chuck had to grab Jake before he fell down. "Come on Coop just sit on this stool and you'll be fine in a minute. They'll fix you up I promise."

"Wy what the hell is going on with you right now? This is the basic shit they teach field medics you should know this." Eva asked him she couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"Aunt Eva it's not that easy to think when it's my little cousin that needs my help. There is a reason why they don't want you to operate on family." Wyatt covered up the real reason he couldn't think. He had to put his hands in his pockets in hopes of getting them to stop shaking.

"Hank help me get him to the dining room we need to put him on the table. If nothing else you and I can do this we know how." Chris said to his cousin.

"C. Perry get Chuck to help you I need to talk to Wyatt for a minute." Hank replied.

"No don't worry about it I'll get him. Henry give me a hand." Coop said and Henry got up to help his brother-in-law.

"Sure thing Coop." Henry replied.

They both went to Jake and took one of his arms. "Easy does it Little Coop we're going to make you all better in just a minute." Coop assured his son.

"Coop lay him out on the dining room table." Eva told him.

"That's what I planned on doing." Coop retorted.

"Wy what the fuck is your deal?" Chris demanded of his brother while he watched Hank go under the sink and pull out a bottle of whiskey. "I don't want to know so I'm not going to ask Hank."

"I don't have a deal Chris I just can't think when one of my best friends is hurt." Wyatt responded gruffly.

"Chris you'll see in a minute." Hank informed his cousin. "Wy let me see your hands." He had seen them shaking before.

"Why?" Wyatt asked keeping them firmly in his pockets.

"Just humor me Wy." Hank replied. Wyatt pulled his hands out of his pockets and they were shaking like mad. "Wyatt Matthew what the hell were you drinking?" he asked.

Wyatt knew he was caught Hank knew all the signs. "I left the hospital at three last night. I drank myself into a stupor on whiskey and then I started up again this morning." He admitted.

Hank poured the bottom of a tumbler full of whiskey. "Drink this it will stop the shakes." He said handing the cup to his cousin.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked.

"Trust me I'm sure I know these things I've gone through withdrawal before. This is just enough to stop the shakes now drink this Cookie Dough needs you." Hank replied firmly.

Wyatt tossed back the whiskey in one gulp. He could feel the fog that had come over his senses receding. "Much better now I can think." He said.

"Hank you swore to me that you got rid of your stash." Bianca said staring him down.

"B. Lyn you know me I like a challenge. I needed that one bottle to challenge myself it has sat there for three and a half years and it has never been opened before today. Baby I beat my demons you don't need to worry about me." Hank assured her.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you and I are going to have a talk about your drinking later." Piper told him a cold steel in her voice.

"I got it mom." Wyatt grumbled.

"Wyatt you're going to need to get a couple of knives and heat them until they are glowing red. Then I want you to go in there and hold them to that wound. That will stop the bleeding. And then somewhere really needs to see if they can figure out why he can't be healed." Eva ordered.

"Paige!" Bianca called out to her daughter she knew she was bored and this gave her something to do. "Paige!" she called again and still she got no answer. "Paige Victoria Halliwell I know you hear me." this time Paige materialized in a swirl of orbs.

"What do you want woman? I was watching the all day western marathon." Paige asked she was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt despite the heat.

"You're lucky you're sick right now. Look I need you to find out why your Uncle Jake can't be healed. Can you do that for mommy?" Bianca asked her sweetly.

"No I can't but I know four boys who can. My head hurts too bad to research right now." Paige said in all honesty.

Bianca pressed a kiss to her temple. "Thank you baby, go lay down if you don't feel good."

"You want a pill baby girl?" Chris asked her.

"No that will make me loopy as fuck but thanks daddy." Paige replied.

"Shit how the fuck am I going to get these knives hot enough in a hurry?" Wyatt wondered out loud.

"Stick them underneath the coils on the stove top that should do the trick Uncle Wy." Paige suggested to her uncle.

"Thank you Paige you got your mother's brains sweetheart." Wyatt said gratefully.

"No as much as I would like to take credit for that that was the Chris in her coming out." Bianca informed him.

"Wyatt you're going to need help call Maria." Eva told him.

"No she's going to kill me I told B to call her and she didn't so therefore it will be my fault." Wyatt whined.

"Dude be a man and call my old as fuck sister." Oriana told him.

"Oh, fuck I'll call her although she won't answer unless I call her on the phone." Bianca mused. "Maria come to the manor I need you." she called out only to get no response. "Maria now or I will tell mom and dad you're not the angel that they think you are." That got her attention Maria shimmered in a moment later.

"I see when you want something you can call me. But not when mom says you have something to tell me." Maria huffed.

Bianca glared at her mother of course Lyn would make her tell her that Oriana was back. "Maria look to your left I'm not the only sister you have in this room."

Maria looked shocked when she laid eyes on her baby sister. "Oriana?" she asked around the lump in her throat.

Oriana went to her oldest sister and hugged her. "Hey sis, I'm back." She said.

"Child if you even think about doing anything stupid I will kick your ass and trust me I can." Maria threatened her. "God O, I missed you so much. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Maria." Oriana replied.

"Ok, now that that has been sorted out Wy needs your help. He has to cauterize a deep ass stab wound that Jake got. He's heating the knives to do that now." Bianca explained.

"Oh, shit if Doc Halliwell is on the case you guys should have called me sooner." Maria groaned.

"Will you help me or not?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course I'll help you, you goofball. I love Jake so I don't want you to kill him by practicing medicine on him." Maria replied.

"I think that I'm going to need to knock him out." Wyatt mused.

"No, Wy if he's lost a lot of blood that's dangerous we can't monitor his heart rate here. Someone will just have to hold him down." Maria told him like he was stupid.

"Ok so once these knives are ready we'll get to work. Thanks for helping me I'm kinda in the dog house right now." Wyatt said giving her a shy little grin.

"No problem Wy." Maria replied. One thing was for sure things were never boring at the manor.

* * *

A/N: See I promised you guys more action in this chapter so anyway I hope you liked it. So they now know the deep dark secret about Jake not being able to be healed. Oh, hell Now Wyatt is drinking things are really going down hill. You have to admit that B in assassin mode reminds you a lot of Paige that happens to be where the girl gets it from. Leave it to Greg to make a general pain in the ass out of himself. You have to love the little scene between Oriana and Maria. I find it funny that while all the other kids fear Piper Bianca fears only Paige. Frank and Lyn together crack me up arguing over who was the better assassin. Hank and Bianca sure do have matching tempers but that is part of the reason why they work together so well. Wyatt is seriously going to be in trouble with Liz for lying to her he knows that the girl has abandonment issues. Leave it to Chord to be a gambler just like Troy. So there will be some surprises in the next chapter. Until next time please review.


	7. Letting It Ride

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Letting It Ride

"Alright someone better have a damn good reason for calling us home. It took some doing so we could borrow a car." Jack pouted he and the other future boys had been enjoying their first stress free day since they couldn't remember when.

"No shit we had a good day on the golf course and then we were in the clubhouse and I actually had a chance at scoring a date. " Alan bitched.

"Al you and Jack cheat or at least you cheat." Dom pouted.

"You know I really don't think they would have called us home unless it was important. So it would probably be for the best if we listened to what they have to say." Brady suggested. He was the most rational out of all of Phoebe's kids.

"Thank you Brady you aren't as stupid as you look." Paige told her uncle pinching his cheek. "And trust me when I say that you look pretty damn stupid."

"Brady don't let her bait you right now she would like nothing better than for you to argue with her. But I have an important job for you boys, I need you to see if you can figure out what is keeping Jake from being able to be healed." Bianca explained to the

"My brother is hurt and you didn't call me sooner?" Brady asked incredulously he would do anything for Jake. Point in case he was stuck in the past because he was trying to make sure that he would stay good.

"Wyatt and Maria are in the dining room operating on him right now." Phoebe answered her son she was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Pheebs pacing isn't going to help anything." Prue pointed out to her sister.

"Really mom you didn't do anything wrong this is my fault. It's my job to look after him and I don't always do a very good job of it." Prue told her mother she was really beating herself up about Jake getting hurt.

Chuck wrapped his arms around his wife. "I already told you once that it wasn't your fault."

"He's my little brother Chuck and I need to take better care of him." Prue reasoned with him.

"Prudence Elizabeth you take good care of your brother. Not everything that happens to him is your fault. He's a big boy some of things that happen to him are his own doing." Coop told his first born gently.

"If this is anyone's fault it's Mal's. I don't know what the hell he's playing at right now but I sure as hell intend on finding out." Hank seethed.

Bianca looked at her boyfriend she was afraid that he was going to do something irrational. "Hank don't do anything stupid he was trying to help."

"If he wanted to help he could have just come to you. He didn't have to come barging in when you were obviously in the middle of doing something. I think that he might be trying to win you back hell I don't know." Hank ranted and raved.

"Hank even if he wants me back I don't want him back you are the only one that I want." Bianca promised him.

Hank looked at her with pain in his brown eyes. "Shit I know that B. I'm just in a bad mood right now don't pay attention to me." he sighed.

Chris shook his head at his little cousin. "Hank I can only handle one of my brothers going to pieces on me at a time and right now Wy has that spot sewn up. If you can try to hold out until maybe next week to have a break down that would be great." He told the man he considered to be his little brother.

"Look I hate to be the one to do this because I'm just as worried about Jake as everyone else is but we still have a demon to vanquish." Parker pointed out.

"I know, Ro I was hoping that you and Troy would get started on the potion because we need to go after him as soon as possible." Bianca said turning to them.

"Sure we can get started." Troy said uneasily.

Paige shared a look with her sisters and they nodded their heads. "Guys we have been thinking that you're all worn out right now and you could really use a break. Just this once you're going to let us help. I'll help those two make the potion. And then we'll go with you when you go after this guy."

"No absolutely not." Chris said putting his foot down he didn't want to put his mother and his aunts in danger when this was their mess to clean up.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, this is not open to debate you are going to let us help and you're not going to bitch about it." Piper told her son firmly.

"Sure Piper we would love help." Calleigh said stepping in before Chris could dig himself a hole.

"Good because you guys really didn't have a choice in the matter you happen to be down a witch right now." Phoebe pointed out to them.

"I can stick around and help if you guys want." Greg offered.

"That would be nice of you buddy." Coop said and he didn't note the looks he got when he said that.

"So are you guys going to stand there or are you going to get started on that little research mission?" Liz asked the future boys.

"Yes we're going to go to magic school right now and see what we can find out." Jack said sighing.

* * *

In the other room Wyatt was preparing to start operating on Jake. Derek and Henry were there to help hold him down. They had sent Coop out of the room because it was too rough on him seeing his son in such bad shape.

"Alright Coop what I'm about to do is really going to hurt but it has to be done. I just need you to be really still or it will hurt worse." Wyatt explained.

"Wyatt just do what you have to and I will do my very best not to behave like a little bitch." Jake replied slurring his words from the blood loss.

"Jakie it's all going to be ok we'll have you fixed in just a second." Maria assured him. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

Wyatt pulled Jake's shirt off and laid him out flat on the table. He picked up one of the knives that he had heated and he pressed it into Jake's wound. Jake yelled out in pain and tried to move but Derek and Henry held fast to him. "I know that hurt Cookie Dough and I'm sorry but I have to stop the bleeding." Wyatt said in a soothing voice.

Jake had big tears running down his face. "It's ok Wy I know you didn't mean to hurt me." he replied his voice barely above a whisper.

Wyatt could see that he was making progress with what he was doing. "Wy it's working you just need to put that other knife on the other side of his wound." Maria told him.

"I know this isn't my first day on the job Maria." Wyatt replied he had gained some of his confidence back when Hank gave him that shot.

"Sorry Wy, I was just thinking out loud." Maria informed him. She rolled her eyes she forgot how damn temperamental those Halliwells could be.

Wyatt didn't reply he just picked up the other knife and pressed it into the wound. "There you go Cookie Dough we're all done now." The blood that had been flowing out of the wound like a river had now slowed to a trickle. The blood wasn't running freely now so there was no need for him to torture his cousin any more.

"Wy at the risk of telling you how to do your job I think we're ready to dress the wound now." Maria pointed out to him.

"I was thinking that maybe we should stitch this wound up." Wyatt told her.

Maria shook her head. " I think that you should wait on that until you know for sure that we're not going to be able to heal him."

"Yeah I think you're right." Wyatt replied. He opened up a gauze pad and pressed it down tightly on the wound.

"Wy be a little more gentle with him." Henry winced when he saw how rough Wyatt was being.

"He can take it Uncle Hen." Wyatt replied and then he turned to Maria. "Do we have any pain killers to give him?" he asked.

"I don't have any on me I'm not a walking drug store." Maria replied sarcastically.

Wyatt thought about it a minute as he finished bandaging Jake up and then a thought dawned on him. "Chris I need you to come in here a minute and bring a glass of water with you." he called out to his little brother.

Chris came in a minute later carrying the glass of water that his brother had asked for. "What do you want Wy?" he asked he wasn't very happy with his brother at the moment.

"Do you have any of those pills that you take for your headaches on you?" Wyatt asked him without any explanation.

Chris pulled a plastic baggy out of his pocket with his free hand. "I have them right here," he answered.

"Good I need you to give two of them to Cookie Dough." Wyatt informed him.

Chris went to his baby cousin and cradled his head in his hands; he put two pills in his mouth and tipped the glass at his lips. "Come on and take your pills like a good boy Cookie Dough." He said gently.

Jake struggled to take his pills but he managed to get them down. "Thanks Chris," he said weakly.

"Alright Wy, let's help him to the couch. Because we have to get after this demon before he has a chance to get reinforcements." Chris told him they were still keeping it a secret that he was a member of the brotherhood.

"I agree, Chris I'll help in any way that I can." Maria offered.

"Maria we can't put you in danger, you have a little girl to get home to." Chris argued with her.

"Chris if this involves my little sister then I have to help. No amount of arguing from you or her is going to change my mind on this." Maria put her foot down.

"Chris I think that you have just been out stubborned by a Hoyt." Derek pointed out to him.

"I know Uncle Derek and speaking of Hoyts I really need to call my girlfriend. And hell Chord's dumb ass is already here so we should press him into service." Chris thought out loud.

"I think that that is a good idea now come on help me get fat ass to the couch." Wyatt said referring to Jake.

"I am not a fat ass that is you Wy." Jake slurred from the pills taking their affect. He got to his feet unsteadily. "Come on we have a demon to go fight." He announced swaying like he was drunk.

"There is going to be no demon fighting for you. You aren't in any shape to walk much less fight demons." Chris told him chuckling as he grabbed his cousin by the arm to help him into the living room.

"Really Cookie Dough I would be losing my touch if I let you fight demons in this condition." Wyatt chuckled shaking his head at him.

* * *

Jack pulled his hat up and scratched his head they had been in magic school for about an hour and still they were no closer to figuring out why the hell Jake couldn't be healed.

Alan pulled at the collar of his yellow polo shirt and shook his head in defeat.

Dom shoved his hands deep into the pockets of the khaki pants he was wearing and sighed. He wanted to help his brother but he didn't know how. He thought of Jake as his big brother even if he couldn't accept the fact that he was his brother.

Brady was really down he took his visor off and threw it across the table. They hadn't come this far just to see his brother die now. He didn't know that he would be able to stand it if he did.

"Brady don't even think that way we're not going to let anything happen to Jake and you know it. He isn't going to die because we are going to figure this out. We already stopped him from turning evil we're not about to let him die now." Jack assured his cousin.

"I know but I can't help but feel helpless. I feel like there is nothing that I can do for him." Brady said putting his head in his hands.

Alan put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can't think like that Brady, Jake is a fighter hell he's a Halliwell. He'll pull through this you'll see." He reassured him.

"It's always possible that Greg put a spell on him so that he won't be able to be healed." Dom suggested it was the best idea that any of them had had so far.

"It's possible but not likely. He's not that smart to think up something like that and Gideon would have advised against it." Jack said dismissing that idea.

"I have no clue where to even start like this it's like there is something blocking him from being healed." Alan mused.

"Unless it's the doings of the elders I don't understand how that can happen. He is a good witch after all. It could be some other demon but I just don't know." Dom said dejectedly.

Brady's face lit up he had an idea that made sense. "What if it's a demon that we can't fight?" he asked them.

"There are no demons that we can't fight. Sure there are demons that it would be suicide to go up against but I can't name a demon that we couldn't fight." Alan answered his question.

"I was thinking more along the lines of inner demons. Jake hasn't been able to be healed since he found out that he was going to turn evil. You said it yourself Al it's like something is blocking him from healing. What if it's not a something but a who?" Brady said he was really into his idea being right.

"I'm not following you here Brady." Jack admitted he had no idea what his cousin was going on and on about.

"That's ok Jack I'm not really sure that I'm thinking sanely right now. Look at it this way our powers are tied to our emotions and all of his witch powers are based almost solely on his emotions. Well right now he is thinking that he's lower than nothing and he doesn't deserve anyone's compassion or help." Brady explained.

"And so maybe his self doubt is keeping him from being healed because he doesn't think he deserves it." Alan said jumping on his cousin's thought train.

Dom's face lit up with a bright smile. "Damn you and your psychology major Phillip Halliwell I think you might be right." He said banging his fist down on the table.

"Now the question how the hell do we get him to have faith in himself." Jack pondered if only he knew that the answer to that was simpler than he thought.

* * *

Wyatt sat on the front steps of the manor with a cigarette in his hand. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and sighed. He had no clue how he let things get so fucked up. His drinking had almost cost his cousin his life and all because he couldn't deal with the fact that once upon a time line he had been evil. He couldn't reconcile that with the man that he was.

He thought of himself as a mostly good man sure he had his vices like smoking and drinking and lord knows he cussed like the sailor that he once was. But that was it. He was kind and gentle and the best big brother and older cousin that he knew how to be. He tried to listen to their problems and let them make their own mistakes. But never in a million years would he do anything to hurt any of them. He blamed himself every time something bad happened to one of them. Every time they hurt he hurt ten times worse because he always felt like he could have done something to stop it. For years it had killed him to be in the same room as Henry because as am empath he could feel the pain radiating off of him. He had always felt like he could have done more to save Oriana.

Not to mention he still had the thing with Ken and Mel hanging over his head. He had dropped the ball on that one big time. She was his baby sister and it was his job to protect her and Chris. So all of that coupled with him finding out that he had been an evil tyrant had finally drove him over the edge. He couldn't be strong for everyone all of the time it was just not possible. But no he was Wyatt Halliwell the first male born into the Warren line in like three hundred years and the twice blessed he wasn't allowed a little break down without something going wrong. And oh boy did it ever go wrong, his damn brother and male cousins really needed to start being more open about their feelings and about what was going on with them. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he would have lost Jake because he had been on a bender.

He was startled when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he groaned to himself when he saw that it was his fiancé. He looked up at Liz and met her concerned brown eyes with his blue eyes. "Hey Lizzie," he said he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

Liz frowned at him. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you promised me about your smoking but that is the least of your transgressions right now." she huffed at him.

"Yeah I know I'm trying to quit it's a nasty habit." Wyatt replied giving her a half smile.

"Well you need to try harder." Liz said sitting down next to him. "Wyatt you lied to me you promised me that you would never shut me out and that's what you're doing now. You need to tell me what's bothering you." she said more gently.

"Lizzie I'm sorry about lying I just didn't want to face you yesterday." Wyatt admitted.

"Wy, tell me right now if this is what living with you is going to be like because I don't think I can take it. I rather have you abandon me like Tim did and not be around at all than have you here physically and have you keep things from me. Look I'll be the first to admit that I'm fucked up but I need some reassurance here." Liz told him.

Wyatt felt his heart break into a million little pieces he would never hurt her for anything in the world, yet he had. "God no Lizzie, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm sorry if I made you feel abandoned or second best those were never my intentions. I will never leave you the way he did and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." he promised her.

"Prove it to me now by telling me what's wrong Wy." Liz begged him. She didn't like him bottling up his emotions it wasn't good for him.

"You know about Chris's flashbacks well there is more to them than meets the eye. Apparently in that time line I was evil and he died to save me. I just don't know how to live with that you know that I would never do anything to hurt anyone that I love." Wyatt explained to her.

Liz put her fingers under his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I want you to look at me Wy and listen to what I'm about to tell you. I love you with all of my heart and there is no way in hell that you could ever be evil. You're the guy that used to stay with me at nights until I had finally cried myself out after my dad left. You're the guy who without a second's hesitation got in the car and went to Vegas with me when I was supposed to get married. You're the guy who would never let me get hurt even if it meant sacrificing yourself. Now you think about all those things and then I want you to tell that you're evil. Because I have news for you Wuvey Bear there isn't an evil bone in your body."

Wyatt just sighed. "Lizzie I almost lost him because I was stupid. I got drunk and Coop almost paid the price for it I don't know how to live with that."

"You can't be perfect all of the time Wyatt and no one expects you to be. You just do the best you can to make up for it. That entails going after the demon that is responsible for this whole mess." Liz explained.

Wyatt put his arm around her. "God Lizzie I love you so much that it hurts. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"You'd be lost just like I would be if I didn't have you, you big teddy bear." Liz said kissing him. That turned into a deep passionate kiss until they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Liz do you think that I can talk to my son alone for a minute?" Leo asked her.

"Sure thing Uncle Leo." Liz said getting up and going back into the house.

"What do you want dad?" Wyatt asked looking up at his father.

"Son I think you and I need to talk." Leo told him gently.

"There is nothing to talk about dad I'm a failure as a big brother and an older cousin that's all there is to it." Wyatt lamented.

"Son you're anything but a failure. A wiseass yes, a great big brother yes, a bumbling idiot when it comes to Liz hell yes. But a failure you are not. You didn't do any of those things that Chris told you about." Leo lectured him.

"Dad the potential to be that guy is in me though. I would say that the only difference between Chris and Chris Perry it that he didn't grow up with his brother being an evil bastard. " Wyatt reasoned with him.

"Wy there were mitigating circumstances as to why he was evil. I know that Chris didn't tell you this but in that time line your mother and your aunts were dead hell even your Uncle Coop and your Uncle Henry were dead." Leo explained to him reasonably.

Wyatt looked at his father shocked he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to his mother or his aunts and his uncles for that matter. "Dad I had no idea but still if that's all that's keeping me good then it's only a matter of time before some demon figures that out and lures me to the dark side."

Leo shook his head for the boy to be so much like him he could be just as stubborn as Piper ever dared to be. "That is not going to happen buddy I promise you. Let me tell you something in that time line I was a shitty dad I left to be an elder and I didn't give my family a second thought. But I changed hell I didn't have my powers for over twenty years. I'm not that man son and neither are you."

Wyatt was starting to realize that maybe his situation wasn't as hopeless as he had first thought it was. "Ok, dad I will take your word for it. But I will also do the best I can to make sure I never become that man."

Leo smiled at him. "That's the spirit son. Your mother is going to have a talk with you later and I can't imagine that it's going to be pleasant but as long as you are somewhat ok now that's all I care about."

Wyatt smiled back. "I'm starting to think that I'll be just fine dad."

* * *

Roman and Troy both coughed as the potion they were working on exploded. "I told you boys to stand back that this potion was going to blow up but apparently you didn't believe me." Paige smirked at them.

"This isn't funny Aunt Paige you could have seriously killed us with your potion making." Troy whined.

"Oh stop being a baby Troy if mom hasn't killed anyone with her potion making yet then it isn't going to happen." Hank joked.

"I don't find you very funny right now Henry Victor." Paige told him putting her hands on her hips.

"It's official Aunt Paige spends entirely too much time with my mom she is starting to act like her." Chris said shaking his head.

"Christopher don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here and besides that you have no room to talk about anyone with what you have for a daughter." Piper pointed out to her son.

"Don't you be talking bad about my baby Aunt Piper she's sick right now." Bianca retorted.

"And to think I never thought that you had a maternal bone in your body Bianca Lyn." Lyn laughed at her daughter.

"Hell I don't it's just that the girl grows on you after a while." Bianca said dismissively.

"How's that potion coming?" Lilly asked she would have been in the other room with Jake but Coop had yet to leave the boy's side.

"It's coming sis it'll be done soon that is if we can keep Aunt Paige from blowing it up." Roman answered her.

"When Aunt Paige kicks your ass I'm going to laugh." Oriana said laughing anyway. She had Alan in her arms she had fallen hard for the little guy.

"You know you may have been her daughter-in-law but I'm her favorite." Roman said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Not true Roman James your little brother is my favorite." Paige joked with him. Trying to distract from the fact he had used the term daughter-in-law. She didn't want Hank and B going off the deep end.

"Yeah you should probably watch him with Charlie are the next thing you know you'll have an infestation of fleas in your house." Roman came back really quick.

"Don't make fun of your brother Roman James. Jimmy I hope you hear this that was classic you." Eva scolded Roman.

"Huckleberry can't help it that he thinks he's funny." Jimmy replied.

"Well I'm going to kick your Huckleberry's ass if he doesn't start being nicer." Eva told him.

"You know speaking of the younger kids I really need to get them up here so they can sit while we go hunt demons. I don't like leaving those babies with just the guys." Piper mused.

"Piper we'll be here if you don't want to call those brats up." Frank assured her.

"No I want to call them anyway just so they can't accuse us of keeping them in the dark." Piper replied.

"Chase was born in the dark so that is pretty much where he lives his life." Oriana said offhandedly.

"O be nice to him, he really missed you." Bianca told her baby sister looking over her shoulder at her. She was glad to be out of her assassin attire she had changed into some clothes she had borrowed from Mel.

"Bianca Lyn what is that on your shoulder?" Oriana asked her sister referring to the tattoo that she had on her left shoulder blade. It was a Rose with the words Every Rose Has Its Thorn around it.

"That would be a tattoo. Thank you for calling attention to it in front of your sister and your parents." Bianca commented dryly.

"Bianca Lyn I can't believe you have a tattoo and you didn't tell me. And I'm ashamed I didn't think of it myself." Maria accused.

"Maria I've been keeping my distance or you would have seen it before. And it's not like you didn't name your kid after her." Bianca replied.

"What's it mean?" Oriana asked.

"Well if I were feeling like an exhibitionist I would lift my shirt so you could see it better. It has your birthday underneath it. I got it for you one night when Chris and I were really really drunk." Bianca informed her.

"Ah, B that is so sweet you really do love me." Oriana said sappily.

"B that is not never mentioning it again. That was not a good night. We had to act sober just so the tattoo artist would work on us." Chris reminded her.

"Perry you have a tattoo?" Piper asked her son.

"I have three of them mom." Chris answered pulling up his shirt. He had a tattoo of a Triquetra on his left shoulder blade, and he had the Marine's symbol over his right pec.

"You said there were three." Piper accused him.

"The third one is covered by my sock right now and it's really sappy so I'm not going to show it to you." Chris replied.

"Come on Chris if you show yours I'll show mine." Hank egged him on.

"Alright but you better show yours too." Chris replied pulling down his sock to reveal an interlocking Alpha and Omega symbol inside the omega were the initials H.V.H.

"I'm a man of my word." Hank said pulling down his sock to reveal the same symbol only he had the initials C.P.H in his.

"That is probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Rachel said she had shimmered in during the middle of that display.

"I love the stupid gorilla. It was challenge week so we both decided to do it." Chris informed her before he pulled her into a kiss.

"I think I should worry about you two sometimes." Phoebe told them.

"Chris what was so important that I had to stop helping my dad? Not that I'm not grateful to get away from the man for the day." Rachel asked.

"I don't know why you even ask it's a demon it's always a demon." Chris replied.

"Actually Rach I think we could use Uncle Mickey's help on this one we have no clue where to find this demon." Bianca informed her.

"Well I just left him so I'm not calling him." Rachel told her in no uncertain terms.

"Allow me I don't get to pick on him as much as I would like to." Frank said grinning from ear to ear. "Michael Noel Hoyt get your stupid ass where I am now you ugly fuckin momma's boy." He called out to his little brother.

Mickey shimmered in a second later with a pissed off look on his face. "Francis Xavier I don't know who you're calling stupid and ugly but I know you're not talking about me."

Any anger that Mickey was feeling towards his brother melted away when Oriana threw herself into his arms and squealed. "Uncle Mickey."

"Oriana if you're not a sight for sore eyes I don't know who is." Mickey said looking his niece all over. He had felt a lot of guilt over what happened to her he should have saw that it was all a set up.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Mickey. I missed you big guy." Oriana replied.

"Stop trying to butter him up O he isn't going to let you fight demons either. Besides that I need his focus on me for like ten minutes. Plus Maria I hope you don't think you're going because you're not." Bianca said laying down the law.

"See this isn't the way it works little girl I'm the older sister and I tell you how it's going to be not the other way around." Maria argued with her.

"Dad tell your oldest child that there is no way in hell that she is going with me." Bianca pleaded with her father.

"Maria I have an idea of how you can help B. You can help B by taking your baby sister out and doing something with her so B doesn't have to deal with her wanting to come too." Frank suggested. He would rather those two be mad him than Bianca.

"Dad could you just this once pretend that you don't love B more than you love me and O?" Maria asked.

"No there is no fun in that." Frank joked.

"Mom did you hear that?" Oriana whined to her mother.

"I can't help it that the man is retarded. Between him and your Uncle Mickey they have managed to make your sister just as bad as they are that is why they get along so well." Lyn told her youngest daughter. God it felt good to be able to talk to that girl again that was her baby girl.

"Anca did Mal tell you that you have an assassin on your ass?" Mickey asked his niece as if the thought just popped into his mind.

"First of all I'm not answering any of your questions if you insist upon calling me Anca." Bianca flared at her uncle she hated that nickname. "Hank there you go you wanted to kick someone's ass for that fucked up situation earlier. It's Michael's fault beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I'm not going to beat him until after he tells us where we can find Blaine because you know as well as I do that he knows." Hank replied. It would just be stupid to beat his ass before they got the information that they needed out of him.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you take me with you." Mickey pouted.

"No way in hell are you going with us father or mine. You and B together on a demon hunt isn't happening." Rachel said firmly.

"Well then I guess you guys are just going to have to find Blaine the hard way. And let me tell you that that won't be an easy task." Mickey told his daughter.

"Mickey you can come on the condition that Frank stays here I can't have both of you feeding off each other." Piper bargained with him.

"I'm not the bad guy that everyone thinks I am." Frank pouted.

"Frank you and your brother are worse than me and my sisters together. That is saying something." Piper pointed out to him.

"No shit you two will get into the argument about who stole whose girlfriend when you were younger. And I just don't think I can stand to hear you guys have that argument again." Phoebe chimed in.

"Well I'm sorry if it's a known fact that my big brother stole all of my girlfriends." Mickey said innocently.

"If this is about my mother you can have her back Uncle Mickey, because I damn sure don't want her." Bianca told him. Mickey had briefly dated Lyn before she dumped him for Frank.

"Thank you very much for that B." Lyn said sarcastically.

"Mom while I submit to being a total badass in all matters I have a good piece of advice to offer you right now. Just go with it because you need to get this over with quickly and the sooner you get this over with the sooner you won't have to deal with it anymore." Paige told her mother.

"That right there almost gets you off the hook for earlier." Bianca replied giving her a smile.

"B the kid is right we really need to get a move on with this thing so let's just let them do what they need to do to make themselves feel better. Because then we're going to have to talk to Jack and the guys to see if they figured out why Coop can't be healed." Chris pointed out to his friend.

"Chris you wouldn't know how to act if we ever just went after a demon." Chord reminded him.

"Shane don't get them started any worse than they already are. I would like to do this while I'm still young." Parker complained.

"Parker that is not helping." Calleigh told him gently.

"But it makes us all feel better Cal you know that." Wyatt said walking into the kitchen. "I'm ready to go any time you guys are."

"Wy me and the guys are just putting the finishing touches on this potion and then we'll be ready." Paige told her nephew.

"We?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"Wyatt that is not something that you want to get into right now. And I hate to spread vicious rumors but my dad is coming along." Rachel explained to him.

"Uncle Frank isn't coming too is he?" Wyatt asked a little scared to know the answer to that question.

"No you can breathe easy your mom told me I couldn't go if Mickey was going." Frank pouted.

"Frank, Chase will be up here in a little while you'll have him to tease I'm sure you'll be fine." Lyn rolled her eyes at her husband. Being married to him was like raising another kid sometimes but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Despite the painkillers that Chris had given him Jake had beads of sweat popping up on his forehead from the extreme amount of pain he was in. He couldn't sleep because he was in so much pain. And no way he laid was comfortable he still felt like his wound was on fire and Wyatt had his bandages pulled tightly. He would give his cousin this much he sure knew how to patch someone up. A low groan of pain emitted from deep in his throat.

"Just try to lay still little Coop." Coop told his son wiping his head off with a cold rag. He placed a kiss in the center of his forehead.

"Laying still doesn't help and neither does moving but I like to think that when I move the pain lessens just a little." Jake replied squeezing his father's hand. Coop had been holding his son's hand the entire time.

"How come you didn't tell mom and me that you couldn't be healed?" Coop asked worry written all over his face.

"I didn't want to worry you guys dad and I knew if you knew that I couldn't be healed then you would worry." Jake explained.

"You don't have to keep things from us big guy we're not going to break. And we can help you." Coop reasoned with him.

"Dad the last year and a half I have been keeping all kinds of things from you and I'm sorry if I hurt you and mom. But some of those things I had trouble coping with myself I couldn't tell you. I was afraid that you and mom would think despite the way you raised me I turned out evil anyway. Hell little did I know at the time that I do end up being evil in the future. I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me, I mean you gave me your name and the only thing that you asked for in return was that I be the man you raised me to be." Jake said weakly tears falling from his eyes.

Coop gripped his hand tighter and locked eyes with him. "I want you to listen to me very closely now son because I'm only going to say this once. There is nothing that you could ever do to disappoint your mom or me. Let me tell you something Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. I happen to think that you are one great kid; I couldn't have asked you to be a better big brother. Phil might only be a few weeks old but he already adores you. And I gave you my name because you are my son I don't expect anything out of you because of it. I just expect you to be yourself and you do that every day. Despite what you think you have never and can never let me down. The first time I held you in my arms I fell in love with you and I haven't stopped loving you since. So you just need to get over this feeling like nothing you do is good enough to please me. You're a better man than you even realize Little Coop." he took the hand that held his son's cupid ring and pressed a kiss to it.

"I love you dad." Jake croaked out. It amazed him nothing that he did could ever make that man lose faith in him even when he didn't have faith in himself.

"I love you too son now try to get some rest." Coop ordered him but he made no move to leave his side.

* * *

"Remind me how I let you guys talk me out of spending time with my sweet innocent baby boy to come hunt demons with you." Phoebe bitched as they walked through the underworld.

"Bullshit you jumped on the bandwagon I don't want to hear you bitching." Prue told her sister. She had refused to sit this one out.

"So did you Prue so really you have no room to talk." Paige pointed out to her oldest sister.

"You guys this is ridiculous there is no need for you to fight this much." Piper sighed rolling her eyes at her sisters.

"This is so not fair. Cal remind me again how you, Chord, and I got stuck with my sisters." Parker told his girlfriend.

"Because your nephews and your niece flat out refused to demon hunt with their mothers and then Liz refused to be in the same group as Chord." Calleigh refreshed his memory.

"Hey I'm just thankful that I didn't get stuck with Uncle Frank I can't believe he weaseled his way into coming." Chord said thankfully.

"There was really nothing that we could say when he decided to come along at the last minute and besides as long as he and Mickey are separated it won't be a problem." Piper explained.

"No the problem lies in the fact that Frank, Chris, B, and Hank are together right now. Those four are all too much alike for their own good I'm worried that bad things will happen with them being alone." Paige sighed there was no telling what kind of trouble they could get into because they all thought alike so there was no one to be the voice of reason and tell them that their idea was stupid.

"Yeah maybe that wasn't such a great idea but if anyone can get the job done it's those four provided they don't manage to get themselves killed first." Phoebe agreed.

"So we're pretty much screwed then they were all blessed with more balls than brains. Or rather they have brains that they know how to use but they let their primal urges override everything else." Calleigh went on.

"Cal sometimes I'm amazed when you open your mouth. I mean just when I think I can't fall anymore in love with you I do." Parker told her.

"Well it's the call of the wild it's the most freeing thing in the world. You're basically stripped down to your most basic urges." Calleigh explained.

"Calleigh how the hell do you know that?" Parker asked shaking his head.

"Parker I don't Eric Nature Boy for no reason. So trust me I know about these things." Calleigh replied cryptically. It really wasn't smart to talk about being half wood nymph while in the underworld.

"Right I didn't even think about that." Parker replied knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Now if you two would kindly shut up so we could follow this makeshift map that Mickey drew us that would be nice." Prue grumbled.

"Aunt Prue you wouldn't be able to handle demon hunting with all of us then because a lot worse than this goes on." Chord informed her laughing as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's move it I don't want to hear the bitching if we don't make it to where we're supposed to be in time." Piper rolled her eyes her middle son was a little bit of a freak when it came to his plans being disrupted and she wouldn't hear the end of it for days.

* * *

"Dad I just want you to be aware that mom is going to kill you when we get back." Bianca told her father. Secretly she was glad that he had came she liked having the added safety that his presence provided.

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not scared of Lyn the most she is going to do is yell and trust me I can handle that." He replied.

"The only reason I'm not freaking out about you being with us now is because for the first time in months we actually know where we're going." Chris said it was a novel concept to them normally they just wandered around aimlessly until they found what they were looking for.

"Chris don't encourage him. He will only want to come with us more often and I can't deal with him and B both at the same time." Henry reasoned with him.

Bianca turned around and glared at her boyfriend. "First off I'm not that bad and second off focus. We've already had enough problems with this demon I don't want to add to that."

"Believe me when I say I'm focused. It worries me that they decided to wait until now to put a hit out on you. It seriously makes me wonder about what the hell is going on." Henry replied.

"So let me get this straight you're not worried about the fact that there is a hit out on me but you're worried about the timing of it?" Bianca asked knowing that that wasn't the case at all.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm worried about you but I know that you can take care of yourself. Something about the timing just bugs me. I mean they have had almost a year why wait until now?" there was really no fault with his reasoning.

Chris bit his lip in ambivalence. "I was thinking the same thing. It makes me worry that something really big is on the horizon and it's only a matter of time before we find out what it is."

Frank shook his head at them. "You three worry too much. You need to go with the flow for right now and then worry about what might happen later. It's the only way you're going to keep from going insane." He advised them. If nothing else could be said about Frank Hoyt he was pretty good about giving advice.

"But still dad they're right there is just something troublesome about the timing." Bianca agreed with her best friend and her boyfriend.

Frank laughed the four of them were all so much alike that it was scary. "Look B I don't know everything that is going on right now because you haven't exactly shared it with me. But I will tell you this if you guys all have that nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach then you're right to be worried. You three have the best instincts out of all the witches I know so trust them and trust each other. Now let's focus on kicking this demon's ass and then you can focus on everything else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Henry agreed.

"Thanks dad," Bianca said.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Frank." Chris chimed in.

* * *

Mickey, Rachel, Lilly, Roman, and Troy were all in a group they were in the underworld bar where they were all supposed to be meeting. Blaine had less of a chance of recognizing this group and they were staking out what he was doing. They were prepared to tell the others if he made a move. So far so good though, he was just sitting on a barstool drinking beer.

"Once upon a time B would have had this guy taken care of without another thought. I'm telling you guys dating Henry has made her soft." Mickey shared his thoughts with the rest of his group.

"Dad she's happy just let it go." Rachel scolded him. She was more concerned with her cousin's emotional happiness than she was with her reputation as an assassin.

"I was just saying Rach the boy has taken a little bit of the edge off of her. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that she's happy but she's been out of the game a little bit too long." Mickey shook his head. Bianca had been his protégé and he was damn proud of her. She was a much better assassin than him and Frank combined.

"Well Uncle Mickey let me tell you something I happen to prefer her the way she is now. We don't have to worry about the bitch going crazy and getting herself hurt." Lilly told him.

"Lilly she's a Hoyt the only group of people crazier than we are is the Halliwells. So she is always going to have a little touch of crazy in her." Mickey explained.

"Fuck being crazy B is a little bit of a bitch when she wants to be." Roman said rolling his eyes. Not that he had any room to talk about anyone like that because Mel was the same way.

Troy scoffed at him. "Dude I can't believe you're just now noticing that. But I feel it as my duty to tell you Mel is the exact same way."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well I have to tell you all that if B was here right now you would be in trouble for being so off topic."

"We are always in trouble with her for being off topic that is nothing new. As a matter of fact she has been yelling at us about that for years." Lilly said like it was no big deal.

Mickey beamed with pride. "That's part of being an assassin you have to have focus or someone winds up getting hurt."

"Changing the subject does anyone else think that is was a bad idea to put Wy, Lizzie, Chuck, and Prue in the same group?" Roman asked he really didn't think it was a good idea for those four to be alone together.

"It was no worse an idea than putting Frank, B, Chris, and Hank together." Mickey replied.

"What you're not getting is those four are so immersed in their significant others that they don't know what's going on around them. On a demon hunt that's a little dangerous." Lilly stressed.

"Pot meet kettle." Troy said rolling his eyes she was just as bad with Jake.

"I will have you know that Jake and I were never as bad as any of them are." Lilly retorted. At least they weren't that bad anymore they hadn't really gotten back in the groove yet hell that hadn't even had a date since they got back together.

Just then Wyatt, Liz, Prue, and Chuck walked into the bar. Rachel acknowledged their presence with a nod of her head as they took a seat at one of the tables in back. "You're right there is no way in hell that you're as bad as they are." She agreed. Wyatt was so busy looking at Liz that he had almost run into a wall. And Prue and Chuck were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't know that there were other people around.

"And that would be our cue, Rach get him outside." Mickey told his daughter.

Rachel fixed a pout on her face. "Fine but I don't have to like it." she sighed as she got up and went over to Blaine.

* * *

"Oh my God, it smells worse here than it does out behind P3 after some drunk has puked back there." Parker said covering his nose with his shirt. They were in the back of the demonic bar that the others were in.

"Parker I don't even want to know how you know that." Piper laughed at him.

"I shouldn't possess that knowledge since I'm a bartender and not a bar back but my manager seems to think otherwise." Parker was once again bitching about Lilly and her tendency to overwork him.

"Oh, my poor, poor abused little brother." Prue mocked him.

"Damn right at least you don't have to work for Lilly it's not one of the most pleasant experiences of my life." Parker shot back.

"Parks just let it go for right now." Calleigh told him she got tired of hearing him bitch.

"No shit if you think working for Lilly is bad I'll have to tell you the story about the time I wound up in a Mexican jail." Chord chimed in.

"Chord I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know. And if I don't know then I don't have to tell Nicole." Phoebe just shook her head at him.

"I'm a little worried about just where the Fantastic Four are." Paige said sarcastically referring to Chris, Frank, B, and Henry.

"Trust me if I know anything about them I know that they'll be here on time." Piper tried to put her at ease.

"That is if they didn't stop to fight every demon they could find along the way." Calleigh said she wasn't helping the situation.

"B has a one track mind you don't have to worry about that happening she knows she has a job to do right now." Mickey said as he came around back. He was followed by all the others except for Rachel and she was back in the bar trying to talk Blaine into coming outside with her. "And besides that Frank was with them he was super excited about this so they'll be here."

"Oh yay, bringing Frank was overkill. But on the upside this demon will be dead as a doornail." Prue said sarcastically.

"Hey you're not the only one who wanted to leave my big brother behind because no offense but you older siblings are a little bit of a buzz kill." Mickey replied shrugging.

"It's in the job description Mickey you know that." Piper joked with him.

"That's what I've been telling everyone for years but no one wants to listen to that." Wyatt said coming out with his arm wrapped around Liz.

"Wy buddy that's because you have a tendency to smother everyone." Prue told her cousin.

"It's one of the only things he does well just leave him alone." Troy said patting him on the back.

"Yeah well at least gambling and theft aren't on the list of things that I'm good at." Wyatt shot back.

"Hey I will have you know that I'm a first rate gambler myself." Chord said sounding defensive.

"Shut up Chord." The group yelled in unison and silence fell. It was a good thing too because just at that moment Rachel walked out of the bar hanging on Blaine's arm. And of course the other four were no where in sight and it just so happened that they had the potions.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked looking at Rachel confused.

"You see I failed to mention the part where I'm a good witch and I kinda take offense to it when demons try to kill my favorite cousin." Rachel said pulling an atheme and holding it to his throat.

"Easy Rach," Mickey cautioned his daughter.

"I would listen to daddy if I were you little girl." Blaine mocked her.

Rachel pressed her blade harder into his neck until she drew blood. "And I wouldn't piss off the woman who has the sharp object to my neck if I were you dumb ass." She spat out bitterly.

"You know what? Enough of this." Piper flicked out her fingers and froze him she knew that it wouldn't last long but it was better than nothing. "Those four need to hurry up they're the ones with the potion." She sighed.

"Great we gave them the potion that is just wonderful, Piper what the fuck were you thinking?" Prue asked her little sister.

"We so don't have time for you to rip Piper a new one right now Prue. Just let it go I'm more worried about us being stuck back here with a demon that we can't vanquish without the potion." Parker said sarcastically this wasn't the time or the place to for his sisters to be having a fight.

"Junior's right," Piper said unfreezing only Blaine's head. "Alright buddy who the fuck sent you?" she demanded of him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to tell you witch." Blaine spat back.

"You guys really need to think about getting new material. I mean you've been saying the same shit since I became a witch." Paige told him sarcastically. She got tired of demons saying the same damn things all the time.

Blaine's lips curled into a spiteful grin. "Then maybe you witches should stop prying into to things that don't concern you." the grin didn't stay on his face for long because before he knew it he was spitting his own blood.

"I think that it would behoove you to never talk to my mother like that again. And it would probably help your case if you weren't trying to kill the love of my life." Henry glared at him hatefully. Those four had finally showed up.

"Hank now isn't the time for that." Bianca said through gritted teeth. The one bad thing about dating a Halliwell man was they were insanely protective to the point of smothering you. That was fine for Liz and Lilly they liked the attention hell it was even alright for Rachel to a certain point but she couldn't handle it.

"Can we just vanquish the bastard and get it over with?" Chris asked he was tired of doing this for the day.

"My loving daughter has the potion ask her." Frank said offhandedly.

"B send this bastard to the wasteland and be done with it." Hank said sneering at him one more time.

"My pleasure," Bianca said tossing the potion at him. Blaine let out an agonizing scream as he went up in flames.

"The rest of the demons should consider that a warning don't fuck with us." Chuck said with a big grin on his face.

"Sadly they won't head the warning my friend." Henry said shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure that we should get out of here before Frank and Mickey find some way to get themselves in trouble. Now I really don't care what they do but we would be stuck cleaning up the mess." Piper suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a pretty great idea to me Aunt Piper." Liz agreed.

* * *

"Hailey do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Chase asked Hailey playfully. They were at the manor and they were keeping an eye on things while the others were away.

"Were you born this stupid or did you take lessons?" Hailey retorted with a question of her own.

Lyn chuckled "It's about time someone asked him that Hailey." She liked seeing her son being put in his place.

Chase went on undaunted though. "Did you know that I'm a senior FBI Agent? As in the Federal Bureau of Investigating your body." He was laying on the charm but he sounded so cheesy.

"Right now I'm thinking about what wine I should pick up at the store because if you get any cheesier that's the only way I'm going to be able to stand you." Hailey told him sweetly while batting her eyelashes at him. For added effect she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"That's really telling him Tinker Bell." Billy cracked. He was always getting in a dig at her because she was so short.

"Billy do you know what you and gay men have in common? None of you have ever slept with a woman." Hailey said in retalitation she had really been around the Halliwells too long.

Mel walked up and looped her arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl I taught her and Charlie everything I know." She beamed proudly.

Carly rolled her eyes at that. "Which would be why the three of you never have any fun at all." She pointed out.

"We have fun our fun just doesn't end with us in the back of a police car like it does for you and Val." Patty quipped at her sister.

"Hell a lot of their fun ends in the back seat period end of discussion." Mel chimed in.

"Note to self remind me not to piss Charlie and Mel off right now they aren't in very good moods." Emily said like she was making a mental note.

"I hear you sister those two are being mighty testy lately." Penny agreed not that her and Emily disagreed about a lot.

"Not all of us are practically married like you two are." Val informed her cousins.

"And not all of us were stupid enough to date Troy that one is all on you my dear." Patty told her.

"I will have you know that behind the degenerate gambling and general conman ways he is a very sweet guy." Val defended Troy.

"Hey now my son isn't as bad as you make him sound. He does more than enough on his own." Nicole joked.

Ricky groaned as he checked his watch he was going to have to head back out to Gypsy land as he referred to it in a few hours and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Charlie I've got to go out to Gypsy Ville in a few hours do you want to come with me?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No, Ricky I think I'll leave that one up to you. I have to get some sleep these morning practices are kicking my ass." Patty replied.

"Derek Brian don't refer to it as that." Eva scolded her son.

"Sorry mom but that is how I see it." Ricky shrugged.

"Dude you really want your mom to kick your ass." Huck observed.

"As a I like to tell Hoyt when he starts in on me at least I know that my mom isn't capable of killing me without leaving a trace." Ricky retorted.

"Hey now just because he is annoying that doesn't mean I'm going to kill him even though I would love to sometimes." Lyn protested.

"Ricky I'm doctor son, I could kill you and make it look like you died of natural causes." Eva pointed out to him.

"I can name a few people in this house right now who are going to need a doctor if they don't shut the fuck up so I can sleep." Paige seethed coming into the room.

"Watch your mouth Paige." Leo advised his granddaughter.

"How am I supposed to do that I don't have a mirror?" Paige asked sarcastically.

Chase smirked at her. "God you really are just like my sister."

Paige glared at him. "Don't start something with me that you can't finish."

"I'm just merely stating you are my sister made over." Chase replied and before he knew what was happening Paige had slammed him face first into the counter and had a pair of handcuffs on him.

Paige laughed. "That is a personal record for me."

Chase was slightly off balance but he righted himself. "How the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked in amazement.

"Once upon a time before shit got complicated I was a cop a damn good one at that." Paige informed him.

"That's my girl." Henry yelled not that it was a really good idea to encourage her.

"Oh, shut it Uncle Hen she gets that from me. I can get someone in cuffs faster than anyone in the department." Chris said orbing in with the others.

Bianca just arched her eyebrow at her daughter "Kid I know that he is an annoying little piss ant but you need to uncuff your Uncle Chase now." Paige did as she was told surprisingly.

"Did you guys get your demon?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"Yeah we got him mom." Bianca answered sounding weary.

"Good now maybe we can all relax for a little while." Piper said not that she had high hopes of that happening.

"Fat chance of that happening we still need to figure out what's wrong with Jake." Phoebe scoffed.

As if on cue Jack, Alan, Brady, and Dom all teleported into the room they were all wearing big grins on their faces.

"Do you guys have something for us or have you just been drinking?" Paige asked her nephews and son sarcastically.

"We have a hunch it's not a lot to go on but it's something." Brady admitted.

"Well you might as well tell us what the hell you think." Prue told her nephews.

"Here's the thing we don't think that it's an outside force that's keeping Jake from being healed we think it's more of an inner demon type thing." Jack explained.

"I don't think I understand where you're going with this." Derek admitted he tried his best to understand what was going on but that didn't always happen.

"What you're saying is it's something on the inside of him keeping him from being healed?" Jimmy asked he was reasonably sure that's what they were saying.

"That is exactly what we're saying Uncle Jimmy. We think that he doesn't think he's worthy of being healed so it's blocking everyone's attempts. We just have to find a way to make him have faith in himself again." Alan confirmed.

"I have no idea what we can even do to help him with that." Leo said feeling helpless Jake was his favorite nephew.

Wyatt cocked his head to the side and his eyes lit up. "Dad I have an idea I'm not sure that it will work but it's worth a try." He said before heading off in the direction of the living room.

"Hey Chris while he's doing that I need to talk to you about something important for a minute." Calleigh said pulling him aside.

"Sure we can go up to my room really fast." Chris said. "Rach I'll be right back." He pressed a kiss to her temple and led Calleigh out of the room.

"I think I should be worried that my girlfriend wants to talk to my nephew alone." Parker said pursing his lips.

"Relax, my boyfriend can be trusted." Rachel assured him. she knew that it was probably something magic related that they had done and Chris didn't want Piper to find out about it.

"I'm going to go help Wy out it might take both of us to heal Coop if he pulls this off." Hank said excusing himself.

* * *

Jake's pain had only gotten worse as time went on he wasn't in good shape at all and to make matters worse Greg had been in the room with him and his dad for the last couple hours. If he didn't feel so shitty he would have said something but he just didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

Coop brought a cool washrag up to his face and wiped the sweat off of it. "Just hang in there buddy everything is going to be ok I promise."

"Maybe we should get him to a hospital." Greg suggested but on the inside he was dancing for joy. He had put one of his demonic stooges up to hurting Jake. He was hoping that he would kill him and that would be that. But this was so much better getting to watch him suffer.

"Actually Greg I think we might be able to hold off on that." Wyatt said walking into the room.

"What do you have in mind Wy?" Coop asked his nephew.

"Well Coop here is keeping himself from being healed he doesn't think he's worth it." Wyatt told him.

"I'm not worth it Wy I'm just going to hurt everyone that I love. You guys would be better off if I died." Jake gasped out it was how he felt. He didn't want to cause them any pain.

"Hey don't you say that Cooper Jacob you are worth it. Your sisters love you like crazy and they would miss, I would miss you, mom would miss you, but most of all Phil would miss you. Son you don't see the way his eyes light up when you talk to him or when you walk into the room. Your baby brother adores you more than you think. Besides that he lives for those heart to hearts you have as much as you do." Coop reasoned with his son.

"Coop just because you were going to be evil in the future doesn't mean you have to be." Wyatt said he figured that he could help Jake the same way his dad had helped him.

"I don't see any way around it Wy." Jake said sounding pathetic.

"Tell him Wy." Henry said from the edge of the room.

Wyatt looked at his cousin and nodded. "Cookie Dough I was evil once. In the future that Chris Perry came from I was evil. I sent the world to hell and he still came back to save me just like those guys and Paige came back to save you. So you know that they still love you."

"I don't know Wy." Jake said sounding ambivalent.

Wyatt sighed his little cousin was just as stubborn as he was. "Coop the point is this I'm not the guy that did all those things and you're not the guy who did those things in the future hell you will never be that guy. So we both need to learn that we don't have to beat ourselves up for the things that we didn't do."

Jake wanted so badly to believe him because he couldn't stand the hurt he was feeling anymore. "Do you promise Wy?" he asked weakly.

"I promise Cookie Dough. We're the good guys we always have been and we always will be." Wyatt said with a profound certainty.

"Ok, then I believe you." Jake said and he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him.

Wyatt put his hands out over his wound and it slowly began to heal. "Hank I need your help. I want to heal all these all wounds before they scar."

"You've got it Wy." Henry said getting on his knees beside his cousin. He took over healing the main wound while Wyatt healed all the older ones.

"How you do you feel son?" Coop asked when they had finished.

Jake sat up with a big grin on his face. "I feel great dad. I haven't felt this good since Greg told me I was going to be evil in the future." He replied.

"Hey I can't help what I see." Greg said defensively.

"But you could have shown a little more tact Cookie Dough is sensitive." Henry spat out at him.

"Apparently not sensitive enough if he sends the world to hell in the future." Greg retorted.

"I just said that's not going to happen." Wyatt told him with steel in his voice.

Coop looked between the four young men. "That's enough boys, break it up. Jake go see your mom and let her know that you're ok."

"Sure dad." Jake said going off in search of his mother and his girlfriend he knew that Lilly had to be worried too.

* * *

"Alright Cal what is this about? I have a feeling that there is going to be talk if we stay up here alone for too long." Chris asked in a light tone. He was sitting in a desk chair while he let Calleigh take his bed.

"Chris was that assassin a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn?" Calleigh asked him point blank.

Chris looked taken aback they had kept that under wraps they didn't want the others being worried. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"The better question is how did Greg know?" Calleigh countered.

Chris went in his pocket and pulled out a telepath blocking potion and handed it to her. "Before we discuss that you need to drink this." He said in no uncertain terms.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked making a face as she drank it.

"That was a telepath blocking potion you needed it because Greg is the one from the prophecy. There are only four members of the thirteen who don't know that Parker, Lilly, Wyatt, and Troy. Long story short he is the one who had the triad send the brotherhood after B. We have to find a way to stop him before it's too late." Chris explained.

"I knew I never liked that guy for a reason." Calleigh replied.

"You and me both Cal, you and me both." Chris said shaking his head.

* * *

Bianca had somehow managed to get herself and Henry roped into going over to Maria's house she wasn't sure how it happened all she knew was she had got a call from Tyler and now they were there. The only problem her two sisters were nowhere in sight even Chase was on time for a change. Hell even her mom and dad were there.

Tyler and Henry were standing behind the grill and they were having a mild argument.

"Ty, I'm telling you that if you want to cook a steak well done then you have to leave it on for twenty minutes." Henry told him.

"And I've heard fourteen minutes." Tyler argued with him.

"Tyler my aunt is a chef I think I know these things. Don't make me call Aunt Piper or Roman and have them put you in your place." Henry shot back.

Bianca walked over to them with a thermometer. "Here boys use this end of argument." She told them. She had Lyn up on her hip. "Sweetie boys are very silly and they will argue over anything." She regarded her niece.

"That takes all the fun out of it B, besides that I was enjoying listening to Tyler lose that argument." Frank chimed in.

"Francis behave yourself." Lyn told him rolling her eyes.

Chase laughed. "Dad I do believe that you have just been told."

Frank shot his only son a glare. "I wish I knew where the hell your sisters were."

Lyn wiggled out of Bianca's arms and went to Chase. "Play with me Uncle Chase." She begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

Chase smiled down at her. "What do you want to play Lyn?" he asked.

"I want to play soccer Uncle Chase." Lyn told him.

Chase groaned. "Lyn you don't want to play something more gentle like dolls?" he asked.

"No I want to play soccer." Lyn said firmly.

"Ask your grandpa to play soccer with you." Chase whined every time he played soccer with that kid he got hurt.

Henry had grown bored with aggravating Tyler so he walked over to Lyn and scooped her up in his arms. "Uncle Hank will play with you I'm not a sissy like your Uncle Chase." He told her before he sat her back down on the ground.

"Hank I warn you don't play with her she will hurt you." Chase cautioned the older man.

Henry clapped him on the back. "That's right you're the baby you were the one who did the hurting. I'm the oldest I have two younger sisters and three little female cousins that used to crawl all over me and otherwise beat the hell out of me. Though I think you should be used to it O terrorized you all the time. Honestly Chase she used to shove carrots up your nose."

"I know and I was hoping that my niece would maybe take it easy on her poor Uncle Chase but that wish didn't come true." Chase pouted.

"Come on Lyn we don't need him." Henry told the little girl taking her hand but then he bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Lyn looked up at Bianca with her big brown eyes. "Aunt B do you want to play with me and Uncle Hank?" she asked in a voice that Bianca just couldn't refuse.

"Sure remind me to have a word with your mother about teaching you that face later." Bianca said taking her free hand.

Tyler watched as his sister-in-law and her boyfriend played with his daughter. "You know Lyn I never thought I would see the day that those two finally got their heads out of their asses." He commented dryly.

"I know they both seem really happy. My stubborn ass daughter finally stopped blaming herself for what happened to Oriana." Lyn replied.

Chase made a face. "I don't care what anyone else has to say but those being together is weird for me. It's almost like incest." He said doing a full body shake.

"How do you figure that Chase? And apparently that only applies to your sister and Hank because you had no problems with dating Mel." Frank asked his only son. He loved his boy but Bianca was his Frank Jr. he couldn't help but take her side.

"Dad he was married to our sister if that doesn't scream trailer park white trash I don't know what does." Chase pointed out.

"To be fair Bianca loved him first she just didn't act on her feelings." Lyn told her son. It was odd for her to take Bianca's side over Oriana's.

Frank arched his eyebrow at his wife "You feeling alright Lyn? Because you just took Frank Jr's side." He asked highly amused.

"Well damn Frank she is my daughter and I do love her we just don't always get along." Lyn replied.

"Mom you and B get along about as well as oil and water." Maria told her mother she had finally decided to grace them with her presence.

"No putting mom and B together is like putting together two elements together that will explode." Oriana corrected her sister.

Lyn caught sight of her mother and went rushing over to her. "MOMMY!" she yelled throwing herself into Maria's arms.

Maria caught her daughter and kissed her on the head. "Hi Lyn, I take it that you missed me." she laughed.

"I missed you a whole lot mommy, daddy isn't fun like you are." Lyn pouted.

Maria laughed when she saw the stricken look on her husband's face and she mouthed a silent _'I love you' _to him. " Lyn I have someone here that I want you to meet." She said pointing to her youngest sister. "Can you say hi to your Aunt Oriana?" she asked.

Lyn perked up and looked at her youngest aunt. "Oriana is my name too." She said.

"It sure is daddy and I named you after her." Maria explained as she sat her daughter down on her feet. "O this is my daughter Oriana Lyn, Lyn say hi to your Aunt O."

Lyn wrapped her arms around Oriana's leg. "Hi, it's nice to meet you you're very pretty."

Oriana stooped down so that she was eye level with the child. "Thank you, you're very pretty too." She said kissing her niece on the cheek.

"Lyn don't let my baby sister fool you she's not as sweet as she seems." Bianca told her niece her and Henry had made her way over she was holding hands with Henry.

"Don't poison the child against me B." Oriana said looking up at her sister.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing O. I don't know how you could say that about me. You just have to remember that I'm the bad ass aunt and we'll be fine." Bianca told her with a smirk on her face.

Henry chuckled to himself. "That is Uncle Hank's girl and she knows it. You two don't even have to bother having this fight because I'm her favorite."

Lyn put her arms up for Hank to pick her up and she kissed him on the nose. "I love you Uncle Hank."

"And I love you very much Lyn." Henry replied smirking at his girlfriend and his former wife.

* * *

Ricky was not at all happy about being out here tonight but it was made slightly better by the fact that he was finally able to talk Patty into going with him. so there they sat out in front of a campfire, lighting bugs flashed off in the distance and there were so many stars that they looked like Christmas lights off in the distance.

Carson stood up in front of the fire and motioned for the other members of the pack to be quiet. "Well I know that it's been awhile since a new member has joined the pack but we'll take all the help that we can get. It makes it so much better when that help comes from a grandson of Ephraim Nicolae. So help me in welcoming Ricky." He announced putting his hands together.

Ricky stood up and he was blushing. "Thanks Carson but all this really isn't necessary. I can't say that I know what I'm doing with this whole wolf thing but I can promise you that I'll fight my ass off if the occasion calls for it."

"You'll get the hang of it in no time." Tanner assured him clapping him on the back.

"Carson we're starving can we eat yet?" Aden asked actually it was more of a plea.

"We can eat in a minute if all of you promise that you'll use your manners. That goes for me too we don't eat the most polite out of any group the I've ever met." Carson advised them.

"Aw, come on Carson you're only saying that because Ricky brought his girlfriend." Letti argued with him.

Patty laughed she could tell that Letti was trying to intimidate her and it wasn't going to work. And God help the girl if Mel ever got a hold of her she would be begging for mercy. "You guys don't have to alter your eating habits on account of me. I'm really used to it. His older brother and my older cousin are both a couple of pigs it's really not pretty."

Tanner gave her a grin. "Well you ain't seen nothing yet."

Carson just shook his head in resignation. "Alright guys dig in," he yelled. Every member of the pack mobbed the food table as he went over to Patty. "Increased appetite is one of the side affects of being a wolf. So is a short temper." He told her.

"I'm used to him having a short temper and I have one just as bad so we are pretty evenly matched when it comes to that." Patty replied.

Carson rubbed the spot behind his ear. "I don't quite know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. It would probably be better for the both you if you put some distance between the two of you for the time being. Just until he gets used to this phasing thing, because the worst thing that could happen to him would be for him to hurt you when he phased. And it is a real possibility. I was actually hoping that you could talk him into staying out here just until he gets this under control."

A frown appeared on Patty's face as the meaning of what he was saying sunk in. "No way he would never hurt me. And what's more I don't think he could stand being separated from me any more than I could stand being apart from him. Not only is he my boyfriend but he's my best friend too."

"I could always order him to stay away from you for both your sakes and he would have to listen to me I am his Alpha." Carson replied.

"Yeah but those orders wouldn't apply to me. You couldn't keep me away from him no matter how hard you tried. So you would only be wasting your time and your energy by trying to do something like that." Patty told him her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think that you want to fight me." Carson said conversationally.

"Let me tell you something you don't know who you're messing with my mother is one of the Charmed Ones. And I'm not scared of much, you can bring on whatever it is you think you have." Patty dared him. Her temper wasn't quite as bad as Mel's but it ran a close second.

"So you could get yourself healed if he hurt you but don't think that he would be able to live with himself if he did. Besides that I rather not have a love sick wolf on my hands." Carson replied trying to keep his temper.

"So that's your angle you don't want us together at all." Patty shot back at him.

"It's not that I don't want you together it's just I really need him to put all of his focus into this right now." Carson reasoned with her.

Ricky walked up at about that moment and he looked between the two of them. "What's going on here guys?" he asked.

"Oh, your fearless leader here doesn't think that it's a good idea for us to be together. He said that he was going to order you not to see me." Patty said and she knew that she wasn't helping the situation but Ricky needed to know.

"Carson I have to see her." Ricky said his hands gripped in fists of rage.

"So you're telling me that you could live with yourself if you hurt her? That's a real possibility." Carson asked with a hooked eyebrow.

" I would never hurt her." Ricky said with a lot of certainty.

"No, you would never hurt her on purpose but you can't control your inner animal yet bad things can happen." Carson pointed out to him.

"I would never hurt her period end of discussion." Ricky said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you could hurt her worse than you could possibly imagine and I'm not talking about physically here either. I'm talking mentally. But that is something you're going to have to find out for yourself." Carson said letting the matter drop but he cast a glance in Letti's direction as he spoke.

"That won't be a problem because I will not let it happen." Ricky swore.

* * *

Wyatt should have known that he couldn't put this off forever hell that he couldn't put this off at all. This was his mother he was talking about after all so it came as no surprise at all to him when he opened the door to Liz's apartment and found his mother standing there.

"Lizzie you might want to make yourself scarce I'm about to get yelled at and it isn't going to be pretty at all." Wyatt yelled to his fiancé. "Come on in mom." He said opening the door wider to allow her entry.

"Wyatt now really isn't the time for you to be a smart ass you're in enough trouble as it is." Piper pointed out to him.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Liz said cheerfully as she slipped a pair of shoes on.

"Hi Liz I hope you don't mind but I need to talk to my moronic first born son for a little while." Piper replied.

"No I don't mind at all I have yelled at him about all I can for one day. Besides that he keeps making that adorable face that I can't stay mad at." Liz informed her.

"I wish I would have know that and I could have stopped your tirade before you hit me." Wyatt shook his head. "Mom, Lizzie beats me." he whined to his mother.

"You deserve it after the way you've been behaving." Piper countered and he looked down at the floor.

Liz knew that this was her cue to get the hell out of dodge. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Wyatt. "Wuvey Bear I'm going to the grocery store so I can make dinner. Is there anything special you want?" she asked him.

"Surprise me I'm not picky and I could eat a horse right about now. Really as long as I don't have to cook I'm fine." Wyatt replied.

Liz laughed. "I like this apartment you are not burning it down with one of your lame ass attempts at cooking. Now I need your keys and I need some money."

Wyatt handed her his car keys and some cash. "There that should buy you a damn week's worth of food." He swatted her on the butt as she headed out the door.

"I love you." Liz called over her shoulder.

"I love you more Lizzie." Wyatt called back and then he faced his mom. "You might as well sit down I want you to be comfortable while you're yelling at me."

Piper made no move to sit. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you know as well as I do that drinking and lying are not the answers to your problem. You lied to Liz I never thought that you would do that but you did and I just don't know if I'm going to have to worry about more of this behavior from you. You know better than to shut the people who love you out when you have a problem. You saw what that did to Henry and B and you would want to put all of us through that again." She laid into him.

Wyatt didn't know what to say because she was right he couldn't refute any of the things she was saying. "I messed up mom it's as simple as that. I was scared, confused, and quite frankly I was pissed. I didn't know what to do or where to turn. So I did the stupid thing I went looking for answers in the bottom of a bottle. I know that I let you down and I'm sorry."

Piper's expression towards him softened. "Shit kid you just took all the fun out of yelling at you. I liked it better when I would have to tell you what you did wrong. Honey I'm just worried about you if you're feeling scared or upset tell someone it doesn't have to be me or your dad. Just so long as you work through it that is all that matters to me."

"Dad talked to me earlier and he helped me see the error in my thinking. I didn't do any of those things and I'll never be that guy. But mom I would really like to know just what the hell I did." Wyatt replied.

"Wy there are only two people who know the full extent of what happened in the other time line. Chris and your Aunt Paige good luck getting it out of either one of them. I have been trying to get Paige to tell me what the other Chris told her for over twenty years and she won't do it." Piper informed him.

Wyatt sighed. "I just wish that he wouldn't be so stubborn and he would let me be there for him. Chris says that he's protecting me but it's my job to protect him. He has suffered with this for about a year without saying anything to anyone. It makes me feel like a horrible big brother I knew that something was wrong with him but I didn't press the issue." He lamented.

It was Piper's turn to sigh. "He hasn't exactly been suffering in silence this whole time. Your Aunt Paige figured it out shortly after his flashbacks started and she made him tell her. Then he told Henry and Prue because it affected them too beings as they are the power of three."

Wyatt threw his hands up in a sarcastic gesture. "Oh, that is just great my brother trusts everyone but me to keep his secrets. I can see him telling Hen those two are practically attached at the hip and Prue would have found out anyway. But come on he told Aunt Paige before he told me that totally breaks every pact we made as kids. It was a very simple rule we try to get ourselves out of trouble before we go to you guys but he couldn't even stick to that."

Piper chuckled at him. "Chris didn't have much of a choice I love your brother and he's a momma's boy you know that. But he has a very special relationship with your Aunt Paige she can get him to open up about things that no one else can. Believe me he told her begrudgingly but he can't refuse me or your Aunt Paige anything we want."

"I'm really sorry for the way that I behaved mom I know better." Wyatt said sounding very sincere.

"You do know better than that but I forgive you. Wyatt you do know that there is nothing you can do to make me not love you anymore and I can't stay mad at you for long. I can't stay mad at any of you kids for long I'm not as much of a hard ass as you make me out to be." Piper replied cupping his face in her hands.

"I know mom and I'm just glad that I was able to help Coop in the end that's all that matters anyway." Wyatt responded.

"You're a very good man Wyatt Matthew you just don't know how good." Piper told him gently.

"Thanks mom I thought for sure that you would have yelled at me longer." Wyatt laughed.

"Just don't let it happen again young man because if it does you're ass will be grounded." Piper said with her hands on her hips.

"I hear you mom, I hear you." Wyatt replied shaking his head.

* * *

Eva was lying in bed with Derek reading since she couldn't sleep and he was watching TV.

"Babe if the TV is keeping you up I can always turn it off." Derek offered when his wife let out a restless sigh.

"Derek it isn't the TV that's bothering me my back hurts and I just can't get comfortable." Eva replied.

Derek turned to his wife and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Baby I wish that there was something I could do to help you. I hate knowing that you're in all this pain because of my baby."

"Sweetie that is really sweet of you but really there is nothing you can do unless of course you can make this little one decide to come early." Eva told him giving him a small smile.

Derek rolled over on his so that he was eyelevel with his wife's belly. "Hey little one do daddy a really big favor and go easy on your mommy. You're causing her a little bit of trouble right now," he said in a baby voice. It sounded so funny coming from a tough guy like him.

Eva made a face and then she looked at her husband. "Baby what I said a minute ago about you being able to make the baby come early?" she asked and he nodded. "Well that must have done the trick because my water just broke."

Derek's eyes went wide. "Ok, I'll get the bag everything is going to fine I promise." He said giving her a quick kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Derek was pacing around his wife's hospital room he was really starting to get impatient.

"Derek honey pacing isn't going to help you have to remember that I was in labor with Emily for a long time." Eva pointed out to him.

Derek let out a small chuckle at that. "That girl has been giving us problems since day one. She always has been a hard headed little thing." He mused.

"Not as hard headed as all of your sons are." Eva replied.

"I'll give it to you that Ricky and Ro are both hard headed. But Chuck was fairly easy we just had to worry about what kind of trouble he and Wyatt were going to decide to get in to." Derek laughed.

"Speak of the devil there he is." Eva said when she noticed Chuck standing in the doorway.

Chuck went over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi mom, I got here as fast as I could but if you've ever been in Prue's car you know that you have to baby that thing for a minute before it'll start."

"I can't believe that you managed to separate yourself from your wife just to come down here." Eva told him sounding amused.

Chuck smiled and looked down at the floor. "Well she's in the waiting room. I couldn't stand to part with her for that long. I don't know when this whole I feel the need to be with her every waking second is going to stop I just can't help it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, you've got it bad but I'm glad you're happy son."

Chuck blushed just thinking about his wife. "Anyway I was wondering if you guys wanted to know what I know now or later?" he asked shifting his attention.

Derek looked at his son with confusion written on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Derek I gave Chuck the envelope with the baby's sex in it and I told him to pick the name." Eva informed him.

"Oh, so can I know now or do I have to wait?" Derek asked.

"Let's wait and be surprised." Eva told him.

Chuck bit his lip and looked at his parents. "See there is something that I do need to tell you so you're not surprised."

"What Chuck?" Eva asked him.

"Well you see you're having twins." Chuck rushed out of his mouth.

"Chuck I know that you wouldn't tease me about something like this." Derek said hoping that his son wasn't trying to be funny.

"I'm being dead serious right now dad. I really wouldn't joke about something like this." Chuck swore to his father.

"Oh, wow I don't even want to know. I just want to go to my happy place now." Derek said shaking his head. He didn't know if he was prepared to take care of twins.

"You work on that dad I'm going to be in the waiting room if you two need me so do me a favor and don't need me." Chuck laughed.

"Chuck tell her that we said hi." Eva told him referring to Prue.

"I will don't worry mom besides you'll see her you know she loves kids." Chuck replied walking out the door.

* * *

Prue was sitting in the waiting room where Chuck left her but she wasn't alone. Lilly and Jake had shown up along with Roman, Mel, Emily, Jack, Ricky, and Patty. Chuck just sighed as he sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"You guys should go see mom before she goes back to the delivery room I think she would like that." Chuck suggested to his brothers and sisters.

"I don't think I want to go back there I don't even want to be in the room when I have kids. The thought of it just makes me want to hurl." Roman said he looked a little queasy.

Mel arched her eyebrow and looked at him. "Roman when we have kids which won't be for a long time anyway, but you will be in the room." He was crazy if he thought she was going to go through all of that alone.

"Yes dear," Roman said dutifully.

"Come on Em let's go see mom." Ricky said pulling his sister up by her elbow and away from Jack.

Emily glared at her brother. "Don't man handle me Derek." She spat at him.

"Em please don't fight with me right now I can't afford to lose my temper in public." Ricky pleased with her.

Emily's eyes softened. "Sorry I forgot."

"Yeah I know let's just go." Ricky said and she willingly went with him.

"We'll meet you guys back there in a minute." Lilly called after her younger siblings referring to her and Roman. "Charlie how is he really?" she asked turning to Patty.

Patty shrugged. "I think he's doing pretty well with the whole thing he didn't even phase when his alpha told him that it wasn't a very good idea for us to see each other right now. He said something about Ricky hurting me emotionally if he didn't hurt me physically."

Roman rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "Carson is a jackass he should have explained to Ricky why he said that. There is this thing known as imprinting it's like a soul mate type deal. I guess he's afraid that you and Ricky aren't really meant to be together and he'll hurt you when he finds his other half." He explained.

"Bullshit that guy needs to talk that imprinting crap to someone who isn't a cupid. My ring glows just as bright around those two as it does around Mr. and Mrs. Love Fest." Jake said pointing to the ring his dad had given him. He was referring to Prue and Chuck.

"Jake cousin of mine I love you but you're not a cupid." Patty pointed out to him.

"Yeah he is and he's a damn good one at that." Jack chimed in.

"Jackie what do you know that the rest of us don't?" Prue asked her cousin.

Jack smirked. "Well I know a lot that you don't know but you also know that I can't tell you."

"Jack if I wasn't so tired I would get up and put my foot up your ass for being so smug." Mel seethed.

"Ro, let's go see mom." Lilly told him.

"I don't wanna." Roman whined.

"I don't care if you want to or not you're coming with me to see our mother." Lilly said putting her foot down.

Roman got up in a huff. "Fine but I don't have to like it." he bitched.

"Well I don't like you sometimes and I'm still stuck with you so you can live with this." Lilly replied.

Jake laughed to himself. "God I love that woman but she is one more pain in the ass when she wants to be."

Prue looked at her little brother with concern in her eyes. "How are you feeling Cookie Dough?" she asked him.

Jake gave her the thumbs up. "I feel better than I have in months. I'm still a little sore but that's what happens when you go around with a bunch of old injuries."

"Dude next time don't keep us all in the dark we can help you." Chuck told his brother-in-law.

"Hey you know that I wasn't in a good place and I'm still not back to my full glory. But I'm getting there. I think I'll be one hundred percent when I know that Lilly and I are back to normal. We're still feeling each other out we haven't been back together that long." Jake replied.

"You two will get there if there are two people I know who belong together it's you guys." Patty assured him.

"Prue when can I look forward to my crabby ass brother going home?" Mel asked her cousin.

Prue chuckled and leaned in closer to Chuck. "Soon as much as it pains me to say it I have to go back to work and so does Chip. And besides that no one told those three to leave they did that on their own."

"Prue you two seriously make me want to puke so you're pretty bad. That would probably be why those three guys left." Patty pointed out to her cousin.

"Hey we are not that bad." Chuck said defensively.

"Right Prue just knows the longest you've been apart since you got married. You guys aren't bad at all." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Watch it Jackie Prue will kick your ass and then Mel and Prue will have it out. As much as I want to see that I don't think mom and Aunt Piper would find it very amusing." Jake cautioned him.

"Jakie I love you but you're a jackass." Prue told her brother sweetly.

"And you're a bitch but I still love you most of the time." Jake would never ever admit it to her but he had missed arguing with her.

"I would really love it if you two didn't have one of your famous rounds right in the middle of the hospital." Mel said looking in between her two cousins.

Patty threw her head back and laughed because she had just thought of something.

"What's so funny Charlie?" Mel asked.

"I just thought of the most hilarious thing in the whole world. You do realize that Prue's sworn enemy is her brother-in-law." Patty was referring to Roman and Mel laughed too.

"What the hell are you two carrying on about?" Prue asked confused.

"Ladybug they're talking about the fact that Ro is your brother-in-law now. That is pretty damn comical with the way you two fight." Jake laughed.

Prue groaned. "I didn't even think about that until you guys mentioned it. Damn that hobbit he is always finding new ways to annoy me."

"Hey, he's big where it counts and that's all that matters to me." Mel defended him.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Mel I didn't need to know that about him but thank you for that interesting piece of information."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later after the other four had come back from visiting Eva, Derek came out with a huge smile on his face. "Chuck your mom wants to see you now and she said since she doesn't want to cause you pain bring your wife with you." he told his oldest son.

Eva was lying in her hospital bed with a small bundle in each arm one was wrapped in a blue blanket and the other was wrapped in pink. She looked up and smiled when she saw that Derek had brought Prue and Chuck back with him. "Chuck do you want to hold them?" she asked.

Chuck smiled and nodded his head he didn't trust himself to speak as his father placed an infant in each other his arms. He flashed back to the day that Ricky was born.

_A seven-year-old Chuck held tight to his dad's hand as Derek led him down the maze of corridors in the hospital. He was excited because his dad had told him that he had a surprise for him. Though for the life of him he couldn't imagine what kind of surprise would be at the hospital. But Derek had promised him that it was something really great he would be the judge of that though. _

_Finally Derek led him into a room and his big brown eyes went wide when he saw Eva lying there with a tiny bundle in her arms. Derek scooped Chuck up and sat him down on the bed next to Eva. _

"_Daddy what's my surprise?" Chuck asked he wasn't one to have patients. _

_Eva looked at the little boy with his mop of dark hair and smiled. "Chuck do you want to meet your new baby brother?" she asked him sweetly. _

_A big grin broke out on Chuck's face. "I have a baby brother?" he asked in disbelief. _

_Derek smiled at his son. "You sure do Jellybean, do you want to hold him?" he asked. _

_Chuck nodded his head in excitement. "Can I? I mean he's so tiny I don't want to break him." _

"_Of course you can hold him you won't hurt him. Just put your arms out and support his head." Eva said transferring the baby into his arms. _

_Chuck really studied his new brother he had coal black hair and brown eyes. "What's his name?" he asked. _

"_Derek Brian Bradford Jr." Derek told his oldest son. _

"_Derek is my middle name and it's your first name daddy." Chuck pointed out to his father. _

"_What you don't like it?" Derek asked. _

"_No I like it just fine it's just you two will get confused if he doesn't have a nickname. You know like Uncle Henry and Hank." Chuck said logically and Eva chuckled at the face he was making. "Hmm, now let me think you're middle name is Brian but you don't look like a Brian I guess I could call you Ryan. No I've got it I'll call you Ricky." He addressed the baby in his arms. _

"_Why Ricky?" Eva asked him. _

_Chuck shrugged. "I don't know because it sounds good and because we need a way to keep him and daddy from getting confused." _

"_I like it Jellybean." Derek beamed at him. _

_Chuck smiled down at his baby brother. "Ricky I promise you that I'm going to be the best big brother ever. I will always protect you and watch out for you because that's what big brothers do. And I promise that I'll always love you no matter what." He swore to the infant. _

"Chuck are you still with us?" Derek asked pulling his son out of his thoughts.

Chuck shook his head and blinked his eyes to get rid of the cobwebs in his mind. "Sorry dad I was just thinking about when Ricky was this small." He told his father and then he turned his attention to the two babies in his arms. "Hi guys I'm your big brother, well one of them anyway. I'll always protect both of you and love you no matter what because that's my job." He told them. He had gone through that speech when Emily was born too.

Eva smiled at him. "Charles I realize that I was playing with fire when I asked you to name them. So please tell me you came up with something good."

"Well I wanted to name them Nash and Crash but Prue told me I couldn't. So I settled on Damian Embry and Gabrielle Evangeline." Chuck replied with a smirk.

Derek got a little misty eyed. "Chuck you do know that Gabrielle was my mom's name don't you?" he asked.

"I know dad, grandpa, Prue, and I all had a little brainstorming session. They shot down all of my ideas except for those." Chuck informed him.

"I have to say I like what you settled on and Prue thank you so much for not letting him do anything stupid." Eva addressed her daughter-in-law.

"Aunt Eva you're welcome I wasn't going to let him name them anything stupid." Prue replied.

"Oh, you liked Finn and Harley so don't go there with me woman." Chuck defended himself. "Alright Gab listen to your big brother on this one you are allowed to date anyone you want to with the exception of Phil Halliwell because that would just be weird for me. It is very important that you follow that rule since that is the only rule I will ever have for you." he told his baby sister.

"Chip baby it's not like one of my brothers isn't already dating one of your sisters." Prue reminded him.

"They started dating before we did dear. Tell me that it wouldn't be just a little weird for you." Chuck said with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, it would be a little weird but it would be cute." Prue said kissing him on the cheek. "Chip I really want one." She told him.

"I know but not right now." Chuck replied putting that conversation off yet again.

"Chuck I'm afraid to ask but what nicknames did you cook up for them?" Derek asked his son.

"Well I figured that Damian could go by Embry the only reason that's his middle name is because I couldn't get anything to sound right with it as a first name. And I think little sister can go by Evangeline." Chuck replied he hadn't thought it all the way through yet.

"I just so happen to have the perfect nicknames for them." Ricky said coming into the room.

"And what would those be Ricky?" Eva asked her son.

"Dodge Dakota and Ford Ranger." Ricky replied.

"Ricky not only no but hell no you are such a gear head baby brother." Chuck laughed at him.

"Just you wait and see what I end up calling them then you won't think I'm so funny." Ricky informed him.

"Here Ricky take your brother." Chuck said handing Damian over.

Ricky just had a look of wonderment on his face. "Hi buddy I'm you're big brother and I might not always know what I'm doing but I promise that I'll always be there for you. I'll teach you everything you need to know about women. The first thing about that is never ever fall for a Halliwell woman I know it's very tempting but don't do it."

"Ricky you know I could say the same thing for you Bradford men." Prue teased him.

"You married him I could have told you not to." Ricky replied.

"Here big mouth take your sister now." Chuck handed him the other infant.

"Hey there sweetheart I love you so much. I just have one thing to tell you, you're not dating ever so don't even think about it. Oh, and don't listen to Emily she will get you in trouble." Ricky imparted his words of wisdom into his baby sister.

* * *

Parker was standing behind the bar at P3 once again he had managed to get himself roped into doing a little bit of bartending thankfully they weren't very busy tonight. So he was wiping down the bar and polishing glasses. He groaned when he looked up and saw all four of his sisters sitting on barstools. "What can I get you four ladies?" he asked managing a charming smile.

"Well Dimples you could lose the sarcasm." Prue told him.

Parker laughed. "I can't do that I'm a Halliwell sarcasm is in my blood." He pointed out.

"Junior we're here because we have something for you." Piper said.

Parker looked at his middle sister warily. "Pip you only call me Junior when you want me to do something." He had caught on to that over the last few months.

"Dude just button your lip seriously." Paige advised him.

"Ok what do you have for me?" Parker asked.

"A present." Phoebe replied sounding giddy she laid a gift bag on the bar.

Parker picked it up and opened it to reveal a black t-shirt. "You guys got me a shirt?" he asked not bothering to read it.

"Victor read what it says on it." Piper suggested.

Parker looked the shirt over on the back was the logo for P3. Over the right breast there was a smaller P3 logo and over the left it said manager. He broke out into a grin. "Seriously Piper?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah I thought about what you said and I couldn't think of a better person to be bar manager than you." Piper explained.

Parker reached over the bar and pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me." he gushed.

"Just when I think he is nothing more than a combination of Piper and Paige he starts gushing like Phoebe." Prue commented dryly rolling her eyes.

"Leave the boy alone Prue remember he was raised by two men he gets a pass on some of the things he does." Paige reminded her.

"Right I grew up lacking a female influence in my life so you'll have to forgive me if I behave weirdly from time to time." Parker agreed with his youngest sister. He said it in jest but underneath it all his sisters could see that he was in pain.

"Honey you get a pass on some of the things you say and do because you're a Halliwell. We're not the most normal people on the face of the planet." Phoebe said laying her hand on top of his.

"Halliwell and normal don't even belong in the same sentence." Parker pointed out.

"And there he goes being sarcastic like Piper and Paige again. I tell you I don't know what we're going to do with the boy. I don't know how mom was so sweet but all of her kids are a bunch of smart asses." Prue said shaking her head.

"I think we all get it from Grams that woman is hell on wheels." Parker laughed.

"That woman can be just a little bit of a bitch when she wants to be." Phoebe pointed out to him.

"Pheebs you only think that because you did things in hopes of pissing both Prue and Grams off." Piper reminded her.

"Piper you and Grams had an unholy alliance I don't even want to talk about it right now." Prue rolled her eyes.

"I can see where Piper and Grams are a lot alike." Paige said and she fought the urge to cringe when she saw the look her sister gave her.

"I don't want to hear anything from you or Parker you are both exactly like mom." Piper said glaring at her youngest two siblings.

"You told me that was a good thing." Parker reminded her.

"Oh shit Rach I think we picked the wrong time to come to the bar those five are having an argument." Chris said walking up holding Rachel's hand.

"We are not having an argument we were merely having a discussion." Piper told her son.

"No Chris your mother and your aunts were having an argument that they drug me in." Parker informed him.

"Parks you were born into it buddy." Rachel pointed out to him.

"Chris I liked your girlfriend until she said that to me." Parker told his nephew.

"Hey now boy I will kick your ass if you say anything bad about my woman." Chris said defensively.

"Chris I could so take him don't worry about it." Rachel said kissing him on the nose.

"Great not only do I have a girlfriend of my own who wants to kick my ass all the time now I have yours in on it too. Not to mention B scares the holy hell out of me." Parker mused.

"Parker if B ever picks on you all you have to do is tell me she's scared of me." Paige told her little brother.

"Aunt Paige I thought you were supposed to be the cool one?" Rachel asked her.

Paige made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Don't be silly of course of the cool one Rach. It's just that your cousin happens to be scared shitless of me she has been since I got her off the bottle. I'm sorry to say but drinks we're that girl's best friend at one point in time." She explained.

"Shit with O being back that just might happen again." Rachel mused.

"Please Rach none of us could take that again. I had to leave home for a year because of those two I don't want a repeat of that." Chris groaned. He loved both of his best friends but they had put him through the wringer after Oriana had died.

"You told me you took that overseas assignment because you had no other choice." Piper said fixing him with an accusing glare.

"I lied a little mom so sue me. I couldn't help it. I had to get out of here for a little while. I asked for the assignment. Aunt Paige and Aunt Lyn knew what was really going on and they swore they wouldn't tell you unless they had to." Chris explained giving her a little grin.

"Perry I think that Aunt Piper is going to kick your ass." Rachel pointed out to her boyfriend.

"Don't start something that you can't finish Claire." Chris shot back.

"Bad move Chris never ever under any circumstances do you call my cousin by her first name." Bianca said walking up behind him hand and hand with Henry.

"She started it she called me Perry." Chris defended himself.

"Right so you just had to retaliate C. Perry. I got you man but you know as well as I do that we're only inviting trouble if we try to argue with these women. The only women I know that are as stubborn as Halliwell women are Hoyt women." Henry said he liked his cousin he would like it if Rachel didn't kill him.

"Hey don't even start lumping me in the same category as Prue or my surly ass niece for that matter." Maria told him. Her and Tyler had dumped Maria off on her parents so they could go out.

"Don't worry I don't want to be in the same category as you either." Prue said coming up with Chuck.

"Where the hell have you two been? Not that I want to know the details but you're late." Chris asked.

"I will have you know that we were at the hospital I have a new baby brother and a new baby sister." Chuck reported proudly.

"That's funny Chuck your dad never mentioned anything to me about having twins." Piper told her nephew-in-law.

"That's because he and mom didn't know until I told them. They wanted to be surprised so I didn't tell them until just before she went back to the delivery room. There names are Damian Embry and Gabrielle Evangeline." Chuck responded.

"Hell Parks this calls for a drink. Give me my usual and give Chuck double that." Hank ordered.

"So you want me to give him a quadruple whiskey?" Parker asked.

"Hell yeah." Hank replied he didn't miss the look his mother gave him. "Don't worry mom I'm not off the wagon." He assured her.

"B speaking of drinks you and I need to put our heads together I know someone whose having a birthday next week and it's a big one." Chris said grinning mischievously at his best friend.

Bianca grinned back at him. "You're right I do believe that you and I need to have a talk about that. Hank drink your shot your cousin and I will be right back." She said looping her arm through Chris's as they walked away.

The End

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

Paige Halliwell- Mila Kunis

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

Tyler- Josh Hartnett

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Mal- Josh Duhamel

* * *

A/N: So we've come to the end of another episode I hope you guys enjoyed it. Jake is thankfully able to be healed again, you have to admit Brady is around for more than his good looks and charm. I think that I'm a little afraid of the way that Greg has just been hanging around his family without putting plans in motion to kill them. Hell I don't like how he is worming his way into Coop's good graces Jake has to have at least one of his parents on his side. Poor Parker you can't help but feel sorry for him because he was raised without a mother figure of any kind at least his sisters had Grams. Hell you've got to love Frank and Bianca together they are just alike and it's pretty funny watching their interactions. Chase and his lame ass attempts to use pick up lines on Hailey crack me up. Oh, God the Charmed Ones just had to dust off their demon hunting skills to help the kids out I guess they were starting to feel useless. I think poor Wyatt has finally come to terms with the fact that he isn't the man who did those things. At least I hope but he still hasn't found out the full extent of what he did. Chuck was so sweet with his younger siblings and you know Prue just had to pester him to have one of their own. Ricky and Carson are probably going to come to blows because there is no way that he is going to stop seeing Patty it took them too long to get together. By now most of the thirteen knows that Greg is the one that they are supposed to defeat I don't know if Wyatt will ever see the light without neon signs pointing it out to him. So there are some surprises that deal with the first line in the prophecy for the eleven coming up next episode and trust me when I say it is going to come as a major shocker. I don't know how much longer until they all find out about Greg but it is going to happen soon because I have big plans in the works for them. Until next time please review.


End file.
